LeoCam
by CimFan
Summary: While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more  : I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.
1. Prologue

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.**

**Prologue**

"Yes! That's finally here!" Leo ran into his cabin, cabin number nine.

"Leo, it's six A.M. What are you doing?" Nyssa asked. She was lying in her bed, trying to get some sleep after last night's capture-the-flag.

"My new video camera arrived a few minutes ago!" Leo called. He jumped onto his bed, and turned on his reading lamp.

"Turn off the light," Jake Mason yelled. He tried (and failed) to open his eyes. "We want to sleep. You make us work on this ship from eight A.M. until dinner."

"But this is important!" Leo insisted. "Don't you understand?"

"Don't _you_ understand?" Nyssa asked. "We're. Tired. And. Want. To. Sleep. Go. Away. Or. Be. Quite."

"Okay, why are you so mad?" Leo said. "If you don't want to, I won't film you."

"How in Hades are you going to film us?" Harley asked.

"With my brand new video camera!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Oh. How did you get it?"

"With money, duh."

"You don't have money," Nyssa said. "Did you steal it?"

"You know what?" Leo stood up and walked to the front door. "I really have to go now. There's a.. hmm.. meeting. Yes, there's a meeting in the Big House. See ya guys later."

"Leo Valdez!" Nyssa yelled. "You didn't steal it, right?"

"No!" Leo raised his hands in surrender. "I made Piper charmspeak the salesman into giving it to me for five bucks."

"Gods... You're such an idiot." Nyssa said. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Me too," Harley said. "Will you turn off the light, please?"

"Mood killers.." Leo muttered. "I'm going outside." And he went outside... without turning off the lights.

"Leo Valdez! I swear I will kill you one day!" Nyssa screamed from inside the cabin.

"You know you love me," replied Leo, and went toward Bunker nine.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally posted:<strong> Janurary 6th, 2012.

**Edited:** Faburary 27th, 2013ץ

**I've noticed I have a few grammer+spelling mistakes in the first chapters so I am not going to fix all of them (or as much as I can). **

**Good luck for me(:**


	2. 1 2 3 and ACTION!

While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.

**Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters. **

**Chapter one: 1... 2.. 3.. and ACTION!**

**An interview with: Jason Grace, son of Jupiter**

After breakfast, Leo was thrilled to use his new video camera. He turned it on, pointed it in his face and started talking. "OK, now. I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the greatest demigod of all times, and the hottest one. Right now I'm on my way to the awesame **(A\N: Sorry for my willing grammer\spelling mistakes, I have dyslexia. Just kidding, I don't have dyslexia. I don't speak English very well.) **Argo 2, the warship that I build with the rest of Cabin Nine in Camp Half – Blood. So, yeah, ammm..." he turned the camera to the blue sky, and rushed to the training arena, where the ship was.

The ship was... amazing! It was big with cannons, guns, and the head of Festus.

Leo turned the camera to the ship. "So, this is the ship I've been talking about. With this amazing thing – which I named Argo 2 – we will fly to the Roman Camp – long story – get Percy Jackson and two more demigods, and sail to Greece, to defeat the evil giants. You can see the dradon head over there. This is Festus, the nicest dragon in the world! We rode him for a few days in the winter... and here is.."

"Jason!" he called, and a certain son of Jupiter jumped out of the ship.

"What's up, Repair Boy?" he asked. In the last few months Jason had growen taller. His blonde hair was longer, and his blue eyes shone. He wore an orange camp T-shirt and jeans. He looked as good as always. **(A\N: My opinion (: I LOVE Jason!)**

"Don't call me that." Said Leo.

"Why not? You call me Sparky," said Jason. "Why are you holding a camera?"

"Because I'm fliming you right now," smiled Leo.

"C'mon, Leo. Enough with nonsense." Jason rolled his eyes. "I need to get back to work, and you too." Jason turned around and started walking back to the ship.

"Wait!" called Leo. "I'm serious! I really AM filming you."

Jason stopped walking. "Why?"

"Because I thought about it for awhile, and I've decided to interview some of the campers here, so if we survive the war we could sit and watch it and –"

"OK, I get it," said Jason. "So you're here because you want to interview me."

"No, I'm here 'cause I need to build a warship," Leo stuck out his tongue.

"Then, why did you call me?" asked Jason.

"Just kidding. I want to interview you. Can you come with me to your cabin?" said Leo.

"Sure," Jason sighed. "If Annabeth will not catch us."

"She won't." Leo promised. "Let's go." And he turned off the camera and dragged Jason to cabin number one.

When they got there, Leo turned the camera on again. "So, we're in Cabin One now, Jason's cabin. Jason, let us in."

"OK, your highness," said Jason. He openned the door, and Leo entered the cabin. "It's dark in here." He said.

"You're a maniac." Stated Jason. He turned on the lights. "Are you happy now?" **(A\N: this line reminds me the song "Are You Happy Now?" by Megan and Liz. Go check them out on YouTube.) **

"Yes, I am." Smiled Leo. He turned the camera around, and stopped on Hippie Zeus. "Like I said before, we are going to interview Jason Grace, son of Zeus or Jupiter. Whatever. So, Jason, can you show us around?"

Jason sighed. "There isn't too much to see."

"King Leo order you to show us your cabin. Do it, if you don't want to be burned alive."

"Gee, Leo. You're annoying." Said Jason. "So here's Zeus, here's my bed, and here's me. Done. Can I sit now?"

"Yes," said Leo. Jason sat on his bed, and the camera – with the help of Leo, of course – focused on him. "So, Jason, would you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"What do you want to know? You already know everything there is to know about me," said Jason.

Leo shook his head. "First of all, I know everything, but the viewers don't. Secondly, there is something I don't know about you."

"What?"

"How do you feel about a certain daugther of Aphrodite"

Jason laughed. "C'mon, Leo. What do you mean?"

Leo raised his eyebrow. "There are rumors going around this camp. Rumors about you and.. I don't know.. Piper McLean."

"What about Piper and me?" Jason blushed.

_That's a good sign, _Leo thought to himself. _If he's blushing, he is deffinatly have something for her._

"I don't know." Said Leo, "Some people said they've seen you two in the beach together."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Jason. He didn't want to start a relationship with Piper. He DID like her, but he couldn't remember who Reyna is. He didn't want to date Piper, and then break her heart because he has something with someone else. "It's not like you didn't have a walk by the beach with Connor Stoll."

"We were discussing something!" called Leo. "We are talking about you now, not about me."

"There's nothing that going on between Piper and me. Can I go back to work now? Annabeth will kill us if we won't be there by now."

"I already told you she won't kill us," said Leo, "I'm the capitan of this ship, not Annabeth."

"True, but –"

"Jason Grace, will you be quiet please? I'm trying to ask you some questions, and you're bothering me!" said Leo.

"OK. I give up. What else do you want to know?" Jason raised his hands in surrender.

"What do you like the most in Camp Half – Blood?" asked Leo.

"Hmm.. Hard one," Jason hummed. "I think I like the way you run things. In Camp Jupiter – which is the Roman Camp – everything is more neat. Here it's all about having fun, and being good at the things you love."

"Hmm..." said Leo. "So which one is better?"

Jason laughed. "I don't know. I lived in Camp Jupite for most of my life."

"Still..?" asked Leo.

"Camp Half – Blood," Jason stated. "But don't show it to the campers at Camp Jupiter. They will probably kill me."

"I'm not going to show to it to anyone. Don't you trust me?" Leo pretended to be hurt.

"That's the problem," said Jason, "I don't."

"C'mon, man! How can you not trust me?" Leo protested.

"Let's see," said Jason. "Remember the time when you accidently put jelly in my sleeping – bag? And the time when you – "

"OK, I got your point," Leo rolled his eyes. "This interview doesn't go as I wanted it. I'm going to have to punish you, because you didn't show up on time for work."

"What?" Jason protested. "But you told me to follow you to my cabin!"

"That's not an excuse." Leo nodded his head. "You should've think about it earlier. We will discuss your punishment later. Now, go to work, Jason. You don't want more troubles." And Leo turned the camera off, and went out of Cabin One, singing to himslef.

"Leo, you're such a maniac," Jason muttered to nobody in praticular, and then rushed to help the other campers with the ship.

**~LINE BREAK~**

**Thank you SO FREAKING MUCH for all of the reviews, story\author alerts, story\author favorites! I opened a folder in my E-Mail for all of the mails from this story, and I already have 24 e-mails! That is AMAZING! I can't thank you enough for it. I got **223 Hits** and **196 Visitors. SO COOL!****

****EVERYBODY GETS A VIRTUAL HUG AND KISS.****

****~ANOTHER LINE BREAK~****

** So, I'm not going to PM all the reviewers, because (thankfully) it will take me a lot of time. You guys ROCK!**

**But I AM going to answer your reviews here, in this little ANSWERS PART!**

**Let's start:**

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **thank you for being the first reviewer! I can't wait for writing these interviews (;

**cutekitty5597**: you got the next chapter (: I hope you'll like it, too.

**I-need-my Nap**: thank you. I got the idea from our new video - camera.

**Diddy2018**: here's your update :D thank you.

**Annabeth Athena Chase**: I updated, as you can see XD

**StarrySea**: thank you *_* I hope you'll find this chapter as good as the last one.

**heroesofolympus4**7: my favorites are Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Piper, Jason and Leo (: I also like the Stoll brothers.

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13**: thank you (: This takes place between TLH and TSoN. Sorry about the name changes, the computer had problems with your name, and I wanted it to be clear that this is you.

**OH, and one more thing: I finally got "The Lost Hero" in English! Yay me! XD I've been looking forward reading it in English, and now I got the chance.**

**Have a nice week.**

**Love ya - Rachel.**

**P.S. I'll do my best to update every Friday.**

**P.S.S. Which one should I do next? Vote in your review, please.**

**A) **Piper.

**B)** Annabeth.

**C)** Drew.

**The one with most votes wins! By the way, you can PM me questions you want me to put in the chapters.**


	3. These Beautiful Eyes

While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries.Placed between TLO and SoN.T because I want.

**Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.**

**Chapter two: These Beautiful Eyes (Yes, I'm not good at titles..)**

**An Interview with: Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena**

Until now, Leo was having fun with his new camera. After Jason and he got back to work (without Annabeth noticing they were late) he managed to film Clarisse and Chris (he almost lost his arm, but he didn't actually cared).

After lunch, he was supposed to get back to work, but he wanted to get more videos, so he went away without telling. He went straight to the forges so he could build a box for his camera. His plan (which was very simple) was going great until he got caught.

"Valdez, what are you doing here?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to face Annabeth. She was wearing her camp T-shirt, jeans and All – Star shoes. **(A\N: I'm obsessed with All – Star. I wear it ALL the time – when it's not cold.)** her hair was up in a ponytail, and a serious expression on her face.

"Hmmm.. What are YOU doing here?" he answered quickly.

"Asking you 'what are you doing here'," Annabeth smirked.

"I'm going to the forges," said Leo.

"What for?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Build something for my camera." Replied Leo.

"Your camera? Since when you have a camera?" asked Annabeth.

"Since today," said Leo. "I figured it would be wise to document everything's that going on in camp."

"You asked for premission?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"No. I should have asked?"

"No, I just wanted to see your answer," Annabeth smiled. "Did you film anything yet?"

"Of course," Leo snored. "Wanna see?"

So he showed Annabeth everything. She laughed so hard she shook the camera. "Good job, Valdez."

"I'm a genius, I know," Leo bowed. "Can I interview you now?"

"Me? Why would you want to interview me?" Annabeth seemed confused.

"C'mon, Annabeth," Leo pleaded. "You're and important part of this camp. You've survived the Titan War without losing one of your limbs. You're a good fighter and everything. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on the top!"

"When you put it like that... OK, you can." Annabeth gave up.

"Yes! Can we do the interview in your cabin? That way you'll be more comfortable." Said Leo.

"Fine, whatever," Annabeth sighed. "Just do it fast, please."

...1.1.

"So, here we are, in Cabin Six – the Athena cabin, with the head counselor of the cabin, Annabeth Chase." Leo said.

He was standing in the middle of Cabin Six, his camera in his hand, and Annabeth sitting on her bed. "Hello, Annabeth."

"Can you ask your questions, please?" asked Annabeth.

"Of course, and you're going to be honest with me, right?" Leo smiled. "Ah, and if you want to kill someone, I didn't write these questions. Lacy from Cabin Ten wrote them."

"Now I begin to fear. I will be honest." Annabeth sighed.

"You should," Leo promised. "OK, what did you think the first time you saw Percy?"

"Hard one," Annabeth thought about it for a second. "I think I was terrified. He seemed harmless, and he killed a Minotaur without any training. That should be impossible."

"Interesting," Leo said. "Did you change your mind about it?"

Annabeth laughed. "Of course I did. What's the next one?"

"When did you realize you like him?" Leo smiled wickedly.

"When I'll get Lacy.." Annabeth muttered. "I don't know. I think it was after he ranaway from camp so he could join the quest and rescue Artemis and I. I've never thought he would do such thing for me. He caught me by surprise, and I kinda like it."

"Hmmm..." Leo said. "And most obvious question; how does Percy look?"

"Well," Annabeth said. "He has this messy black hair, that falls perfectly over his forehead. And he has these beautiful eyes – the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're sea – green, in the color of the ocean, actually. They change color from bright green to dark green, depends on his mood. He's tall, taller than me. The same height as Clarisse, I think. He's very fit and muscular, which is nice."

"Wow, Annabeth, I'd never thought you can act like a normal teenage girl. Congratulations," Leo greeted her.

Annbeth blushed. "You have more questions?"

"Yes, actually," said Leo. "What have you felt when you discovored about Percy's disappearance?"

Annabeth blinked, perhaps to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "Panic." She finally said. "I couldn't believe what happened. I mean, he was sleeping in his cabin. I feared that something had happened to him."

"Were you scared?" asked Leo.

"Well, duh!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. She faught the tears. She didn't want to remember the moment she discovered that Percy was gone... but she couldn't help it.

_Flashback~~~~_

"Annabeth, will you come with me for a second?" Chiron stood in the front door of the Athena cabin. It was eight in the morning, and Annabeth just came back from breakfast.

"Sure, Chiron. What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk privatly," said Chiron. "Come with me to the Big House."

"OK," said Annabeth. She wondered what had happened. There weren't many problems at camp, and everything was great. It's true that the metal dragon ruined the Hecate cabin two days ago, but they Hecate campers rebuilt it with magic. She followed Chiron to the Big House.

When they were inside the main room, Chiron told her to sot down on the sofa. "You have to be strong, Annabeth," he said.

"Why? Chiron, what had happened?" she demanded to know.

Chiron took a deep breath. "Percy's gone missing."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth frowned.

"He disappeared," said Chiron.

"How? I know he didn't show up for breakfast, but sometimes he sleeps in." Annabeth tried to understand.

"I checked in his cabin," said Chiron. "He's not there. I told the satyrs to search around camp, but they didn't find him. I'm truely am sorry, Annabeth." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That can't be!" she called.

"I'm sorry. You have to believe me." Said Chiron.

"No," Annabeth started to cry. "Just when I thought that... Och!"

She was sitting on the sofa, and cried miserably.

_End of flachback~~~_

"Annabeth, you OK?" asked Leo. Annabeth forgot that he was there.

"Yes, just a headache," she managed to say. "Can we not talk about Percy anymore?"

"Fine," said Leo. "What are you thinking about the desing of Argo 2?"

Annabeth smiled. "I love it!" she said. "It's amazing, with all the cannons and everything."

"Really? You like that?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Yes. Anymore questions?"

"Just one more," Leo smiled. "Will you kill me if I show Percy everything you just said about him?

"Probably," Annabeth admitted. "Can I go now?"

"Yes," Leo said. He turned the camera off and got out of the cabin. "By the way," he yelled, "I AM going to show Percy this!"

"LEO!"

**~LINE BREAK! (:~**

**So, as you can see, most of you voted for Annabeth. I hope you will like this chapter, but it's not the best I can do. And if you're already here, why won't you leave a review? You broke the record! You reached 9 reviews for the previous chapter! That AMAZING! You think you can reach more?**

**I have 41 (!) e-mails in the folder in my e-mail, which is SO COOL because before there were, like, 24 e-mails! And you reached **660 Hits** and **369 Visitors. That is SO FREAKING AWESOME!****

**ANOTHER LIKE BREAK~**

And, for the answers part. I've read your reviews when I got ready to school, and they made my day better!

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13: **I LOVE Megan and Liz! My favorite is "Runaway" and "World's Gunna End". I also love Cimorelli, and that's the meaning of my name: Cim - short for Cimorelli, Fan - fan of Cimorelli (:

**StarrySea: **Thank you (: I'm glad I made you laugh so hard XD

**Spyrofan777: **Thank you :D I hope you'll find this chapter interesting, too.

**Hermeslittlegurl: **So sorry, but Annabeth won. Maybe next time (:

**heroesofolympus47: **Here's your update. Enjoy!

**Annabeth Athena Chase: **I was thinking of doing her later, don't worry (: And thank you.

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **I know what's it like to wait a whole week for the next chapter.. So here's the chapter you've been waiting for! YAY! I'll do my best to update at least twice a week, if not more.

**tollulu: **Sorry, but Annabeth won. Enjoy the chapter! (:

**BananaBurger13: **I know, right? I'm planning on doing her VERY soon, so I hope you'll like her chapter when it will come out.

**shimaxkutau: **Thank you SO FREAKING much! Really, you laughed? So I AM funny sometimes XD

**So that's for today (: **

**If you're here, why won't you click the "review" bottom? That will be cool :D**

**Next one is going to be Piper, and then... I don't know. Who do you want me to write about? Answer in your reviews, please.**

**Happy Sunday to everyone! LOVE YOU! **


	4. An Author Note

Yes, I know that everybody hates author notes, but I don't have a choise.

First of all: thank you guys SO FREAKING MUCH! There are **1,256 Hits** and **555 Visitors. **In **FOUR DAYS! **That is AMAZING!

The countries with the most hits and visitors are the USA, Canada, UK, Israel and Philippines. The country I live at is one of them! **SO EXCITING! **XD

Secondly, I wish I could update again this week, but I can't. Why? I have tests on Tuesday, Wednesday, and on Thursday. On Thursday eve I also have a surprise party for my friend (She's turning 14), and on Friday morning I also have a surprise party for another friend (She's turning 14, too).

No, I don't have school on Friday (:

So.. I also want to thank you for all the story\author alerts, and for the favorite story\author. But please, if you're adding this story for your favorites\story alerts – **REVIEW! **OK? This way I remember how much I got.

**~LINE BREAK~**

The answers part you all love:

**Spyrofan777: **really? I did? You get a virtual cookie for laughing (::) I'll do Chiron when I'll finish with the campers, OK?

**MoonlitRainDrops: **you think that? I think she was a little bit OOC, but I accept your opinion [:

**Annabeth Athena Chase: **what does 'epic' mean? Seriously, I don't know. I searched in Google Translate, but they didn't gave me the answer :\\

**StarrySea: **thank you. I thought the flashback would make the chapter more emotional.

**j and m's camphalfbloodtales: **thanks (: Connor and Travis are on my 'To-Do' list, I promise!

**ummiuno011: **Piper is going to be the next one. Stay tuned :D

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **that's so sweet *~* but you'll have to wait until the next one, because like I said before, I don't have time. I'm suppose to study for my science test tomorrow right now :X

**tollulu: **Piper is going to be the next one, don't worry.

**MythicNico:** thank you (: you get a virtual cookie for the name. I LOVE NICO (::)

**So that's it. I'm going to eat cake now.**

**If you have some ideas for questions, you can PM me. If I'll like them I would do my best to put them in a chapter. Until the next one... Stay tuned!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**And don't forget to review if you're planning on adding this story for your favorites\story alerts.**


	5. The Way She Charmed Me

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries.****Placed between TLO and SoN.****T because I want.**

**Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.**

**Chapter three: The Way She Charmed Me **(I'm not getting better with the titles, right?)

**An Interview With: Piper McLean, Daughter of Apfrodite**

So after Annabeth chased him around camp, and after Chiron rebuked them, Leo was sitting on his bed, watching what he had filmed.

"Hey, Repair Boy," he heard a voice coming behind him. He turned around and saw Piper, of course.

She wore white shirt that showed off her eyes, tattered jeans and hiking boots. Her hair was braided, and she smiled. "Playing with your new toy?"

"Yup, wanna see?" asked Leo. He showed her all the interviews he did today. She blushed when she heard Jason talking about her, and laughed when Annabeth ran after Leo.

"Good job. What are you planning to do with the tape?"

"I donno, maybe throw a party and show it to everybody," Leo shrugged. "Maybe send it to the gods."

"DON'T send it to the gods," Piper adviced. "They'll freak out."

"Maybe." Said Leo. He was getting tired. "I think I should take a rest. Can you go now, please?"

"A rest? It's only nine P.M. Leo, are you sick?" Piper put her hand on his forehead. "No, you're not sick."

"Very funny, Piper," Leo rolled his eyes. "I really need to go to sleep. I woke up really early today."

"Whatever," said Piper. "Good night, Valdez."

"Good night, McLean," Leo grinned.

Piper went out, and Leo turned off the light. "Good night, me."

~LINE BREAK~

"Piper!" Leo burst into the Aphrodite cabin. "Piper!"

"What's wrong, Leo?" Piper woke up and sat on her bed. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she's about to fall asleep in any second.

"I want to interview you!" Leo said excitedly.

"Leo, didn't you say you want to sleep?" Piper asked.

"I did, but I couldn't," Leo said.

Piper ran a hand through her hair. She looked at her brothers and sisters, who were sleeping peacefully, and then shook her head. "Okay, but do it fast .."

"OK," Leo smiled. This was too good to be true. He took the camera out of its purse, turned it on and pointed it at Piper. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He turned the camera off, and cleared his throat. "Piper, you sure you don't want to fix your hair?"

"What's wrong with it?" Piper asked. She grabbed the nearest mirror **(A\N: speaking of mirror, did you know that the word 'mirror' has 6 letters, and half of them are R's?)**, and released a scream. "I think I should fix my hair," she decided.

Leo waited quietly – which was not like him – while Piper brushed her hair. When she was done, he turned the camera on again. "Can we start?" he asked.

"Yes." Piper said.

"So, we're in the Aphrodite cabin, along with Piper McLean –"

"The amazing Piper McLean," Piper fixed him.

"Your charmspeak didn't work," Leo stuck out his tongue.

"Leo, go chase your tail," Piper smiled sweetly.

Leo put his camera on the floor and started to chase himslef in circles to the sound of Piper's laughter.

"I don't have a tail!" he protested.

"Of course you don't, silly," Piper rolled her eyes. "You can stop now."

"Do not do this to me again!" Leo pointed at Piper with his finger. She was too busy laughing than actually listen to him.

"Can you start now?" she asked. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Fine." Leo said. "First question; what's it like to have a famous father?"

"Well, it's complicated," Piper said. "Sometimes I wish I could make him spend more time with me, but he does his best to make my life better than the life he had when he was in my age."

"How were his life when he was in your age?" Leo asked.

"Not as good as mine," Piper laughed miserably.

"OK..." Leo said, "next one. Who is your best friends at the Aphrodite cabin?"

"That's easy," Piper said. "Lacy and Mitchel, of course."

"Why them?"

"They were the first to welcome me when we first arrived here," Piper smiled.

"That's true," Leo agreed with her. "And still in your cabin, do you still hate Drew, the evil charmspeaker?"

"I don't hate her!" Piper was shocked. "I just.. don't get along with her, I would say. She's not a bad person, she's just trying to get everyone to do what she wants."

"That's kinda selfish, you know," Leo pointed out.

"I guess.. But that's Drew. If she wasn't like that she wasn't herself," Piper managed a smile.

"Does the fact that you don't like her related somehow to Jason?" Leo asked nastily.

Piper rolled her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. Jason and her weren't a couple. Not yet, she added in her mind.

She did her best to make Jason see her than more than a friend. The way her looked at her... reminded her the image of someone who wants to get something, but can't reach it.

"Piper!" Leo called.

"Ah?" she asked.

"You were smiling like an idiot." Leo said. "Is there's something to do with Jason?"

"Maybe," Piper avoided looking directly in the camera. She was sure she was blushing, and it didn't help her.

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?" Leo looked offended.

" 'Cause it's none of your buisnes," Piper replied.

"But.. But I'm your best friend!" Leo protested.

"That's the problem," Piper sighed. "I know that no matter what I will say, you will tell EVERYBODY about it."

"What? 'Course I won't tell anybody!" Leo promised.

"Should I trust you?" Piper asked.

"Probably not," Leo admitted.

"That's why," Piper yawned.

"Should I go now?" Leo asked when he noticed Piper's yawn.

"Yess..." Piper said. "Good night, Valdez."

"Night? It's just 2 A.M. It's not even evening," Leo laughed.

"You're right. It's morning," Piper rolled her eyes. "I need to go to sleep, and I bet that you too."

"Maybe," Leo smirked.

"Go." Piper ordered.

Leo didn't want her to charmspeak him again, so he went outside. "Good night, Piper."

He didn't hear anything, so he was pretty sure Piper fell asleep. Now it was his turn to yawn. Boy, he hadn't realized how tired he was. In the minute he got into his bed, he fell asleep...

**~LINE BREAK~**

**So, how's everybody's doing? I had a tough week. Thanks for everybody how wished me luck with my tests. That made my day (: **

**Hope you like this chapter. Wasn't my best, I know. Feel free to tell me what you think of it.**

**Oh, and... you got over 2,000 hits! IN LESS THAN A WEEK! THANK YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH! You don't know how important it is to me. I LOVE YOU!**

**~ANOTHER LINE BREAK~**

**And for the answers part you all love. Sorry if I forgot someone, I didn't mean it, and on the minute I realize it I change it.**

**shannononom: **Thank you (: Thalia is on my "To-Do" list, don't worry. Glad to hear you love the story.

**CharmyXcream14: **Thanks. Here, you got Piper :D

**Percabeth17: **Thank you. I'm good at reading people, so I know how to write Leo. Katie is going to be soon, but I didn't think about doing Harley. I think I should finish with the main campers before I do him, OK?

**slytheringirl4life: **thanks [= I can see Leo doing this, too XD

**heroesofolympus47:** thanks. Here's Piper!

**GLN3:** thanks. I'm going to use EPIC all the time, from now on (; Katie is going to be very soon, but I don't know when I'm going to do Nico. I will make a chapter about him, don't worry.

**cutekitty5597: **thank you (: I got 100 on science (I had science test, English test and Language test). Yay me XD

**ummiuno011: **you're welcome (:

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **there's something in my religion that says "Ve HaHavta Le Re'acha Kamocha" - Love your friend as mush as you love yourself. I also see it as - "treat people the way you want to be treated". I like it when writers thank me in their stories, so I thank each one of you. I think it makes you feel that I really appreciate each and every review.

**StarrySea: **thank you. I think I did fine on my tests. I got 100 on science! Here's your next chapter.

**MythicNico: **Nobody hates Nico. He's one of my favorites. Since you love the cookies, here's another one: (::)

**So that's it for today. I hope I will have time to update again before Friday.**

**Oh, and who's going to be the next? Answer in your reviews, please.**

**A) **Drew.

**B) **Clarisse.

**C) **Katie.

**D)** Connor and Travis.

**Love ya (;**


	6. The Water Prank

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter four: The Water Prank (**Not getting better with the titles, am I?)

**An Interview with: Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes**

"Good morning, Cabin Nine!" Leo shouted. Usually he wasn't the first on to get up, but he wanted to finish earlier with 'Argo 2' so he could interview more campers.

"What happened?" Harley asked.

"Nothing. It's morning," Leo replied.

"Why are you up so early?" Nyssa asked. She wiped her eyes and stretched her arms. "It's barely seven A.M."

"C'mon guys," Leo said, "aren't you excited? We're moving the boat to the dock!"

"We're going it today?" Harley sounded confused. "I thought you said we were going to do it next week."

"Harley, Leo is right," Jake woke up. "It'll be heavier next week and it will make it harder to drag it."

"OK, fine with me," Harley shurgged.

"So come on! Let's get ready!" Leo called.

Nyssa woke everybody up, and they started to get ready for breakfast. It was a mess:

"Has anybody seen my left shoe?" **(A\N: Yup, I love 'Good Luck Charlie'. Such a good show!)**

"Christopher, can you pass me that shirt?"

"Found it! Who put it on the roof?"

When everybody were ready, Leo hid his camera in his underground room. _I don't want anyone to take it,_ he thought to himself. He checked that everything was in its place (almost everything), and then openned the front door of the cabin.

"Let's go, guys," he said. "Breakfast's waiting!"

Everyone went out, and Leo locked the door and joined them.

.1.1.1.

"Is anybody in there?"

"No. Let's do it quickly."

Two people **(A\N: guessing who they are?) **un-locked the front foor of the Hepaestus cabin.

"Told ya the master-keys are useful!" The taller one cheered.

"I didn't deny it.."

They entered the cabin, closing the door behind them. The taller one grabbed a ladder, and the other one held bucket and rope.

"You know, it's kinda old-fashion," the one with the ladder said.

"I know, but it works everytime," the other one said. "Help me with the rope."

He climbed up the ladder, and tied the bucket (after filling it with water) to the frame. "This is SO going to work." He laughed.

"Ah-ha," his brother said. "Let's go. I saw Katie and I'm worried she would tell Leo."

"She wouldn't. His fire scares her," the other one **(A\N: I know it's annoying that I use 'the other one' all the time, but I don't have a choise.)** said.

"Let's go. We have archey, and I wanna see Will's expression when he'll realize we painted his arrows pink."

And they walked out of the cabin – locking it behind them – and went to the archey training area.

"Arg, I forgot my tool belt," Leo cursed. He was on his way to the sword arena with the rest of his cabin, when he noticed his favorite tool was missing. Today they were finally supposed to drag 'Argo 2' to the dock, where they'll continue to build it.

"Not again," Nyssa sighed. "You want me to come with you to bring it?"

"OK, I don't mind," Leo said. Then he turned to the rest of the cabin, and said: "Don't wait for us. We'll be back in two minutes."

"We'll tell Annabeth. Hope she won't kill you," Harley said.

"Thank you," Nyssa laughed, and she and Leo went back to the cabin.

"I sense a trap," Leo said when they stood in front of their cabin.

Nyssa sniffed around. "I sense nothing."

"There's a trap here," Leo insisted.

**(A\N: I wrote all of it in science class. The class was SO boring. I hate science, even thought my mom is a science teacher.)**

"Whatever. Let's get the tool belt," Nyssa said and almost openned the door, but something stopped her. A shout from behind her.

"Hi, Nyssa," called a voice behind Leo. It was Will, Apolo's son. Nyssa blushed and waved, then openned the door.

"What in Hades is going on here?" she yelled when the bucket fell over her head and got her all wet.

"I donno, but it's funny!" Leo laughed.

"Connor and Travis Stoll! You are SO going to die!" Nyssa screamed. Her black T-shirt was totally wet, and so were her jeans.

"Why didn't I take my camera with me?" Leo literally laughed his head off.

"Isn't that good?" Connor came out from behind a bush. "Travis said it's old-fashion, but it works everytime, ha?"

"You are SO died!" Nyssa screamed. "I'm going to change." She entered the cabin, and left Connor and Leo outside.

"When did you pull that out?" Leo asked.

"A few minutes ago," Connor said. "When you ate breakfast."

"Now I remember. Katie muttered something about water and 'these-stupid-Stolls!'." Leo said.

"That's us," Connor bowed.

"Where's Travis, anyway?" Leo asked.

"Right here!" Travis popped from behind a bush. "Am I genius?"

"I thought about this trap!" Connor complained.

"Nevermind," Leo said. "Wait a sec, OK?"

"OK," Connor and Travis said.

Leo entered the cabin and after a few seconds he went out with something in his hands. "Say hi to my new babe," he said.

Connor and Travis exchanged looks.

"You're NOT going to steal it," Leo warned.

"No promises," Travis muttered.

"Can I interview you?" Leo asked.

Connor smiled. "Sure! Why not?"

"OK, then," Leo said. He turned on the camera, and started filming. "We're in the front door of the most amazing cabin in this camp – Cabin Nine – my cabin – with the sons of the thievies god, Hermes. Connor and Travis, say hi to the audience."

"Hi, audience," Travis said. "Why does Connor come before me?"

" 'Cause I'm cooler, and hotter," Connor said.

"So, guys," Leo interrupted. "How it's like to be related to Luke Castellan?"

"Gee, man, you don't have other quiestions?" Travis asked.

"No. Now answer," Leo said.

"Well, before he became the hero and everything, it was kinda depressing. Everyone thought we might turned out to be traitors, too," Connor said. "But we got over it, as you can see. After he died, we decided we're proud of him."

"So that's good, right?" Leo was confused.

"I think it is," Connor said.

"OK," Leo said. "So, what are you planning to do now? Prank another cabin?"

"Probably," Travis confessed. "We thought about pranking the Demeter cabin. It's funny to see how Katie's face turns red when she's mad."

"Talking about Katie," Leo smiled conspiratorially, "what's going on between you and her, Travis?"

"Nothing!" Travis blushed.

"We heard you have a secret crush on her," Leo didn't seem to want to leave the subject.

"It's not a secret anymore," Connor muttered.

"Shut up," Travis said. "Who told you that lie?"

"Nobody," Leo's eyes wandered toward the Aphrodite cabin.

"These gossip lovers," Travis snapped. "You spend too much time with Piper, Leo."

"She doesn't gossip," Leo said. "Lacy gossips a lot.."

"Nothing's going on beween me and Katie," Travis said. "She hates me."

"And if she wouldn't?" Connor asked.

"I need to go now," Travis said. It was so obvious that he was avoiding a direct answer. "Chiron wanted to talk with me about something. See ya guys later." And he ran away.

"Coward," Connor muttered. "But he's right. He pranked Chiron yesterday.. The stupid boy."

"Yep, prank Chiron is one of the stupidest things to do," Leo agreed.

"You have more questions?" Connor asked.

"Yes, actually," Leo said. "How old were you whe-" but he was interrupted.

"Connor Stoll!" Nyssa yelled.

"Time for me to go," Connor said. He started running when Nyssa's after him, yelling something about where she should stab him.

"So glad I've filmed it," Leo smiled to himself. He turned off the camera, put it back in its place, and then went to tell Annabeth what had happened to Nyssa.

**~LINE BREAK~**

**How was that? Good? Bad? Worse than ever? Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**So, after I've thought I did all of my tests (the math one I had yesterday was the hardest one I have ever had!), I have to write a biography for English class. Of course I'm going to write about Logan Lerman (We're both part of the same religion, which means I can marry him!), so I'm truly am sorry if I won't have time to update again this week.**

**And I'll have a first aid course (stating tomorrow), so it spends most of my free time on Thursday for a month and a half. Sorry about that, too.**

**And YOU got over 2,000 hits! I'm SO excited. I love you guys SO FREAKING MUCH!**

**~LINE BREAK~**

**And for the answers part you all love and APPRECIATE:**

**heroesofolympus47: **as you can probably see, you got Connor and Travis (:

**Denim Jeans: **I love Jason, too. He's a lot like Percy, right?

**ChameleonIsCammie: **I love her too (: I've always thought she and Travis make a good couple.

**StarrySea: **Sorry, Clarrise's going to be soon.

**GLN3: **SO sorry. Connor and Travis got most of the votes.. Epic XD

**Spyrofan777: **thank you. That's why I want to do Katie. Nobody knows anything about her, so I can made everything up (;

**Vans321: **thanks :D

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13: **here's your update. Hope you like this chapter, too.

**ummiuno011: **there's no need to kill, you got Connor and Travis XD

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **Of course I appreciate you! I appreciate each one of you! I know how it's like when nobody reads your story, and I'm thanking god every time I see a review.

**shannononom: **you got Connor and Travis, and thank you (:

**Annabeth Athena Chase: **thank you. Here's your next one, hope you like it.

**The cookies are evil: **What's wrong with the cookies? (::) I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter..

**So until next time, LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't forget to review ;P**

**P.S. by the way, it's the longer chapter (:**

**P.S.S. Katie is going to be the next one. You have questions you want me to put in the chapter? PM me!**


	7. The Flower

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter five: The Flower **(not getting better with the titles.)

**An Interview with: Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter**

"What taked you so long?" Annabeth asked when Leo and Nyssa came back from their cabin.

"The Stolls." Nyssa said. Now she wore her camp T-shirt, and some pair of old jeans. Her hair was wet, and she was angry. Very angry.

"Told ya," Katie passed by. "I saw them by your cabin earlier this morning."

"Yeah, we kinda figured this whole thing out," Nyssa hissed. "I'm going to help Jake with the ropes."

"OK," Annabeth said. "Tell him he should finish with it by now."

"Fine," Nyssa said and walked away.

"Why did these brats do this time?" Katie asked.

"Nothing bad, actually," Leo laughed. "It was funny, thought. They put a backet full of water at the front door, and when Nyssa openned the door it fell down."

"Hmm," Katie said, "primitive." And she went away to join her cabin mates.

They were stading in the sword arena, where all the campers were helping tying the Argo 2, so they could drag it to the shore. The Hephaestus campers were yelling at each other, arguing about the way they should tie the ropes. The Athena campers controlled the situation, and all the other campers just stood by and cheered.

"Leo, you think the ship will be done by the summer solstice?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"Of course!" The question surprised Leo. "We have one month until then, we can make it on time."

"I hope so," Annabeth looked away at the other campers. She smiled, but her smile wasn't happy.

_Here we go, _Leo thought to himself. _Now she's going to talk about Percy, and that will make her upset for the rest of the day._

"I wish Percy was here," Annabeth said. Her voice trembled as she said the name of her lost boyfriend. "He would be so excited about the warship thing."

"I'm sure," Leo said, "talk to you later, kay? Need to go and check what's going on."

"OK," Annabeth said. "See you later."

Leo walked toward the rest of his cabin mates. Jake and Harkey were tying the ropes on the right side of the warship, and Nyssa, Christopher and Shane were tying ropes on the left side of the warship.

"Guys, attention!" Leo called. They all looked at him, curious to hear what he had to say.

"We have until one P.M. to move this ship! Annabeth says we need to finish the construction within three weeks, so we'll have time to organize everything else for the flight. Can we do it?"

"Yes!" they cheered. **(A\N: That reminds me of Bob the Builder. In MY country they say: "Natzli'ach lettakken?" "Ken, ken, ken!" Yup, my native language is hard...)**

"So c'mon! Let's do it!" Leo raised his fist in the air. "Let's show everyone who's the best cabin in this camp!"

.1.1.

"And... Done!" Leo shouted. "We did it!" they dragged the warship to the shore, and eventually finished with it.

They stood at the shore, among with the rest of the camp. Leo stood with Jason and Piper, and they watched as the campers went to have lunch.

"Good job, Repair Boy," Piper smiled. "This ship is going to be so awesome!"

"I know, I built it," Leo laughed.

"You think it could fly to California?" Jason asked, worried.

"Well, duh," Leo rolled his eyes. "Let's go to lunch. This whole ship thing made me hungry."

"Let's go," Jason said, and they left the beach, talking and laughing like they used to.

.1.

To celebrate the new spot of Argo 2, Chiron canceled the afternoon activities. Leo was happy to have some free time, and he spent it with the Stolls brothers, chasing birds (and filming it, of course).

"Stolls!" Someone called behind Leo's back.

"What's up, Katie?" Connor smiled at the annoyed Katie.

"Chiron wants to see you," she said.

"What did we do this time?" Travis asked.

"I donno, maybe he found out about his broken CD-player." Katie said.

"We didn't do that!" Travis protested. "Right?"

"I think we actually did break it," Connor muttered.

"Ah-ha!" Katie said. "Busted. He said he wants to see you because the monet you stole from the camp store. You just admitted you broke his CD-player, too."

Connor cursed. "Let's go, man," he said to Travis. Then he turned to Leo. "It was nice knowing you," and then he turned to Katie. "You.. well, I have nothing to say to you. Bye."

Then he headed to the Big House with Travis.

"These stupid brats," Katie muttered. "What's up, Leo?"

"Pretty good," Leo turned the camera to her direction. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, why not?" Katie said.

"How old were you when you came to camp?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm.. It was five years ago? So eleven." Katie said.

"Did you get here safely?"

"Not really," Katie said.

"What happened?" Leo was surprised. He didn't think a daughter of Demeter would be attacted by monsters.

"Well, some demonds chased me," Katie said. "They kept talking about wheat and barley. The satyr who protected me, George, said they're not as harmful as other monsters, but they did a really good job at attacting me."

"Wow," Leo said. "I wouldn't want to meet these demonds. Did Demeter clain you immediatly?"

"No, actually," Katie said. "I was in the Hermes cabin for a week – the worst week of my life."

Leo laughed. "You really hate the Stolls, aren't you?"

"Yup," Katie admitted.

"What would you say if I tell you that Travis might has a secret crush on you?" Leo asked curiously.

"I donno," Katie said. "I might scream in terror."

"So, after you got out of the Hermes cabin and moved to the Demeter cabin, did you start loving camp?" Leo asked.

"Yes, of course," Katie said. "It has a lot of cool stuffs, and it's fun to meet all the other demigods. It's nice to know that you're not alone, that you have friends whom understand you."

"Yeah, I guess that's right," Leo agreed. "What about your mortal family? You have one?"

"Sure," Katie said. "I have a father who owns a flower shop. That how he met Demeter."

"You know, there's something that bugs **(A\N: bugs me a little bit, Demeter is the godess of flowers and everything. Bug = instect. Get it? XD) **me a little bit." Leo said.

"What's it?" Katie asked.

"When Jason, Piper and I arrived at camp, Miranda was the head counsoler. What happened to you?" Leo asked.

"Well, usually I'm not a year-round. I come here at summers, because I don't actually have problems with monsters outside," Katie explained.

"So why are you here now? It's May," Leo was confused.

" 'Cause the Argo 2," Katie said. "I wanted to help with it."

"Good girl," Leo patted her shoulder. "This is how people should think."

"More questions?" Katie asked. "I really have to go to help the satyrs with the strawberries."

"Just one more," Leo said.

"This is the last one?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Leo promised. "What would you do if I tell you that Connor and Travis aren't being lectured by Chiron, and that they're entering your cabin right now?"

"Gotta go!" Katie was terrified. "Need to kill someone." And she ran off to her cabin, yelling at the Stolls.

"Good job, me," Leo said to himself. "Let's go and film how Katie kills them. That should be interesting."

**~LINE BREAK~**

**So I finished with my tests for this semester (: **

**I hope that means I'll have more time to update.**

**And I love you SO SO SO FREAKING MUCH! You got over 4,000 hits in two weeks and a half. **

**You broke the record. I'm so proud of you!**

**~ANOTHER LINE BREAK~**

**And to the answers part you all love:**

**kaylaPJOaddict102296: **I just got an idea for Percy, don't worry. I know how to interview him (:

**Annabeth Athena Chase: **thank you. I love McDonalds.

**The cookies are evil: **Argg, I love cookies... Sad story. Cookies shouldn't be evil.

**Me And My Luck: **you're new, right? thank you :D

**ummiuno011: **here's Katie (: hope you like it.

**Bittersweet Blossom: **I kinda got the idea when I read your story. you're not going to kill me, right?

**Slightlysane443:** Drew's going to be soon, I promise.

**Vans321: **thank you very much. I have a list of campers, and Clarisse's in it.

**heroesofolympus47: **thanks (: Here's Katie.

**Denim Jeans: **LOL. Percy's is better than Jason... My opinion.

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **thank you (: I had more stories that didn't got any hits at all, so I deleted them :P Tomorrow I'll read your stories, OK?

**BananaBurger13: **very soon :D

**klydo: **I'm not going to say what religion I am, because I KNOW some of you will stop reading because of it. I need to ask 8 or more questions about Logan, and answer them. thank you (:

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13: **LOL. Tratie FOREVER! XD

**The Grim Girl: **תודה רבה (: גם הסיפור שלך על נוויל ולונה היה מאוד יפה. אני כותבת את זה באייפוד של חברה שלי בעברית, ויוצא לי הרבה יותר טוב.

**So that's it. Good night everyone (it's night where I am), and until next time:**

**LOVE YA! 3**


	8. The Warning

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter six, part one: The Warning**

So yes, Chiron chanceled all the afternoon activities, but he didn't cancel the worst activity... The Sing-Along!

Leo hated the sing-along. He didn't didn't sing well, and it wasn't fun to watch the other campers sing.

But today Leo was excited about the sing-along. Why? You might ask. Because of his brand new video camera. Duh!

So Leo sat on the stone steps along with the rest of the campers, and the Apolo campers were standing around the campfire, playing their guitars.

Leo enjoyed fliming it. He felt like he was home, with people who love him and care about him. Home. He didn't have a home since his mother's death.

When they were done with the sing-along, Chiron walked forward. "Thank you, guys, for the amazing sing-along," he told the Apolo campers.

"No problems, Chiron," Will said.

The campfire burned in gold, something that didn't happen for a long time.

"Today we had a special event," Chiron said, "the Argo 2 is safely docked in the shore, and it's going to sail in about a month. Am I right, Leo?"

"Abselutely right," Leo said. "We need to finish with the inside rooms, and with the engines."

"Very well," Chiron said. "Good night, campers. I shall see you at the morning."

The campers murmured "Good night", and everyone went to their cabins to catch some sleep.

Everyone, except Leo.

He was following Will to his cabin, and when Will turned around, confused, he smiled. "Hi, Will."

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I wanted to ask you some questions," Leo said. "Can I?"

"Man, I'm tired," Will said. "I'm sorry. It'll have to wait 'till the morning. See ya later, dude."

"See ya later," Leo replied. He went to his cabin, and in the middle he entered his bed, he fell asleep..

* * *

><p>When he openned his eyes, he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in his cabin, too. The room was smaller, and he couldn't see anyone familiar.<p>

He wanted to call for help, but he couldn't speak. He looked down at his body, but it wasn't there.

_Holy Zeus, _he thought to himslef. _What is going on here?_

He looked around, confused. The room had one window, and it was open. _It worth a check, _he thought.

The sunlight lit up the room when Leo moved the curtain. He looked outside, but he didn't recognize where he was: there were children, some his age, some older and some younger. They wore Roman armour, and they walked to somewhere Leo couldn't see.

"You know where you are, my little hero?" asked a voice behind him. Leo turned around,

A woman stood in the middle of the room. She wore simple white dress, and her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"You can see me?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Of course I can see you," the woman laughed. "I brought you here."

"Where am I?" Leo asked. "I wanna go back to Camp Half-  
>Blood, if you don't mind."<p>

The woman laughed again. "Of course you want. How can I think otherwise?"

"So take me back," Leo offered. "Wouldn't it be nicer?"

"It might not be nicer," the woman said. "We all have dreams, fears, worries... wishes. I know what you wish for, little hero."

"Who are you?" Leo searched for his magical tool-belt, but he couldn't find it. He cursed. He never slept with it.

"Oh, you think you know me very well," the woman smiled. "Look outside. You wish you could re-unite with your mother, don't you? Your friend, Jason Grace –" she said Jason's name like it belonged to an un-wanted animal. "- He wishes he could come home, to here."

"We're at Camp Jupiter?" Leo asked. "But it's in California! This is what Jason had said!"

The woman shurgged. "You don't listen to me," she said. "Your friend Piper McLean wishes she would wake up and find out that everything you've been through was a bad dream. I wish you would help me."

"Look, Lady," Leo said. "I would like to help you and everything, but I really have to go home. I need to help my friends with our warship, so we could win the war.. Can you take me home?"

"Oh, no," the woman said. "**I **don't want you to build this warship."

"Why not?" Leo asked. "The world will be destroyed if we don't win."

"You see, after the Olympians gods, and that stupid son of Poseidon defeated my son, I've thought to myself: _'Oh, well, Kronos is died again. How sad. I think it's time for me to bring my others sons back to life, and then wake up myself. Let's eat dinner.'_"

"Gaia!" Leo hissed. "Take me back home!"

"Oh, I will, eventually," Gaia laughed. "But first I want to remind you something; I want you to remember the day your mother died."

"You caused it!" Leo yelled. "YOU killed her!"

"But that's not matter," Gaia said. "I want you to remember that I have this abillity. Did the gods save her? No. You are about to fight me, and I promise you that if you'll be by my side, I would bring your mother back to life. Remember that promise on your way to Rome, little hero."

As mush as Leo was mad at Gaia, she surprised him. "Rome?" he asked. "We're not going to Rome!"

"You will," Gaia said. "Now, let's bring you back to Camp Half-Blood. You miss that place, do you?"

"What's going to happen in Rome?" Leo demanded to know.

"You shall see," Gaia laughed her terrible laughter, and everything went black.

**~BREAK LINE~**

**So yeah, here's the next chapter... Hope you like it. Not my best, I know. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Basically, I had this chapter written on Friday, but there were issues with the site, and it wouldn't let me update.. I just came back from my cousins' birthday party, and the first I thought of was you (:**

**~ANOTHER LINE BREAK~**

**And for the answers part you all love.. 90 reviews for 6 chapters! You are the BEST! I love you to Pluto and back. You think we can get to 100 reviews? Let's try (;**

**Athena Goddess of the Wise: **Yup, you got the answer. It's written in the Camp Half-Blood wiki. You can go check that out.

**Annabeth Athena Chase:** I love their ice-cream. Where I live we call it "American Ice Cream"... I LOVE that ice-cream XD

**my pretty kitty7: **I'm not going to do the Roman campers, but I'm thinking on doing a sequel for this story.. But only when I'll finish it.

**FreeFlyingFalcon: **Hello there (: How you doing? Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me.

**GLN3: **She's going to be soon, I promise!

**StarrySea: **Thank you (: Here's your update, sorry it took me so long.

**Denim Jeans: **LOL. thank you.

**heroesofolympus47: **Nyssa is going to be very soon, after Will, I think. I don't know about Jake...

**ummiuno011: **Yup :D

**Me And My Luck: **OMG! really? Who's your favorite? I think they're all amazing. I wish I could meet them.

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **Sorry it took me so long to read your stories. As you can see, I've read them (:

**i just like to read theses: **You think so? I think that too XD I love Travis, he's funny (:

**the potterhead97: **thank you SO much! Here's your next chapter.

**By the way, I won't be here on Monday and Tuesday. Field trip with my school.. Thought today was rainy, so it might be rainy too in these days. **

**The good news are: I won't have school on Wednesday! I will have plenty of time to write (:**

**And, as you can probably see, the next camper is going to be Will Solace. Have questions you want me to put in the chapter? PM me! **

**Love you all, and have a great week!**

**xoxo**


	9. Oh My Gods! They're Pink!

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter six, part two: Oh My Gods! They're Pink!**

**An Interview With: Will Solace, son of Apollo**

Leo woke up in his cabin. _Thanks goodness, _he thought, _This godess is kreepy!_

"Leo, you alright?" Nyssa asked. "You were screaming all night long."

"Was I?" Leo asked.

"Yup."

"I think I had a nightmare," Leo said. "Didn't sleep well."

"Oh," Nyssa said, "sorry to hear about that. Time's for breakfast."

"You can go," Leo said. "I need some time with myself."

"OK, we'll meet you later," Nyssa said. She walked away with the rest of their cabin, and Leo was staying alone in his cabin.

He sat on his bed, not willing to make a single move.

What was Gaea talking about? He knew she could bring his mother back to life. He wished Geae would be on their side. The world would be SO MUCH better if his mother would be there with him, standing by his side, laughing at his jokes, murmurs in Spanish, "Mi Leo.. Mi Leo. Te amo." **(A\N: even thought I'm not living in the USA, I study Spanish.. It's HARD!)**

"I miss you, mom," he wispered to himself. Then a scream filled the air.

Leo grabbed his magical tool – belt and his video camera and ran out toward the sound.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods!" Will Solace stood in the middle of the archey arena, holding his arrows in his hands. "Whoever did this is going to pay for it!"<p>

"What happened, Will?" Chiron asked. The rest of the capers filled the arena, wispering in confusion.

"Someone pained my arrows pink!" Will yelled.

"Time for us to go," Travis Stoll muttered quitly near Leo.

"Yup," Connor agreed. They ran outside, laughing. **(A\N: remember Connor and Travis talking about it in "The Water Prank"?)**

"Ah, and I've thought that something bad happened," Annabeth said.

"This IS bad!" Will called. "Now I have to buy new arrows!"

"Couldn't be that bad," Nyssa said. "You can give me these arrows, I'll try to fix theme."

"Thanks, Nyssa," Will smiled at her. Nyssa blushed a little bit, and walked away to the forges.

"Everyone, back to your activities," Chiron said. "The campers who have archery can have a free hour."

The campers walked away to their activities, and Leo and Will stayed alone.

" 'Sup, Will?" Leo said.

"It was fine until now," Will said. "You wanted something from me yesterday night, right?"

"Yes," Leo was glad Will had remembered. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"For...?"

"I bought this video camera –" Leo showed him his camera, "- and I'm interviewing campers."

"Really? That's a good idea," Will said. "What are you going to do with it later?"

"Show it to everybody."

"Oh. You sure you want to interview me?"

"Yup. Now be quiet and let me ask you these questions," Leo said.

"Whatever."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Leo said. "I'm king Leo."

"Who said that?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Jason."

"I'm sure he did."

"He actually did, it's all filmed," Leo said proudly. He turned on the camera. "First question: who's better, Apollo or Hephaestus?"

"Gods, Leo, you're so childish," Will sighed. "Well, of course Apollo is better. But Hephaestus is not bad, I guess. Your siblings are nice, like Jake and, hmm.. Nyssa. Yeah, Nyssa is pretty nice. And, hmmm... What were we talking about?"

"About how awesome Hephaestus is," Leo laughed. "Talking about Nyssa, is there something between you too?"

Will blushed. "She's really nice, and she's a good friend."

"She often talks about you."

"Really? What does she say about me?" Will asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell ya," Leo grinned. "It's a secret. Anyways, what is your favorite sport: basketball or archery?"

"That is a good one," Will said. "Archery. It's harder than basketball, so it's a challenge. I love challenges."

"Good for you," Leo laughed. "Have you heard about this book, 'The Hunger Games'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking about it, and Katniss might be your sister, because she's an archer and everthing." Leo said.

"I've never thought about it," Will said. "But I don't think so. She has two parents, even thought her father is died."

"That's my point!" Leo was enthusiatic. "Her father might be Apollo!"

"Hmm, no," Will disagreed. "He died when she was eleven. She knew him."

"What about her sister?" Leo asked. "What's her name, Prim?"

"What about her?"

"She's a healer!" Leo said. "And she has blonde hair and blue eyes, like you and Apollo." **(A\N: I've read in the 'Camp Half – Blood Wiki' that Will is blonde and has blue eyes. You can go and check.)**

"But Katniss says that her mother is blonde and has blue eyes," Will didn't seem to understand. "And Prim has the same father as Katniss. Leave the subject."

"Fine," Leo gave up.

"You know, I've never thought you would actually **read** this book," Will noted.

"Oh, I wouldn't," Leo promised. "Piper read it, and then she made Jason read it. They never stopped talking about it!"

"Poor you," Will laughed. "I bet you don't want to hear the book's name ever again."

"Ah – ha," Leo agreed. "And for another question: the Apollo cabin is known for losing one head consouler in the Battle of the Labyrinth –"

"Yes, Lee Fletcher," Will said sadly. "He was a good guy."

" – and another one in the Battle of Manhattan." Leo went on as if nothing had stopped him in the middle of the sentence. "How do you deal with it?"

Will sighed. "It's hard, you know. I remember when you told me about your mother. I think it feels the same. Lee and Micheal were amazing. They were friendly, good guys and good fighters. The whole cabin deteriorated after they were killed. With Micheal it was harder, because the war countinued after his death. We couldn't stop it all and mourn him wothout causing a loss to our side. We needed every camper who could fight. We could not disappoint Percy or the gods."

"Percy as Percy Jackson, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Will nodded. "He leaded the demigods. If it wasn't for him, we were all dead now."

"Wow, I wish I could meet that guy," Leo said. "He sounds pretty amazing."

"He is," Will agreed. "He wasn't my best friend, but we were good friends. If Jason's right, he's in California right now. I bet he's changing the Roman camp."

Leo laughed. "If he's alike Jason, he is. Talking about Percy, he's best friends with Rachel, right?"

"Yes, they met when he was on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth," Will said. "In the beginning, he convinced her to guide Annabeth and him in the Labyrinth, and then after the was last summer, she became the oracle."

"About that part – are you and her friends because she's the oracle? After all, Apollo is the god of prophecy." Leo asked.

"We're fine, I guess," Will shurgged. "I didn't really have a chance to talk to her.."

"Will!" Nyssa entered the arena. "I fixed your arrows!"

"Gee, thanks!" Will said excitedly. He took the arrows from Nyssa, then hugged her. When he released her, her face were red.

"Hmm, yeah, you're welcome," she stammered.

"Yes!" Leo cheered. "I filmed your hug! I'm going to put it in YouTube! See ya guys later!" and he ran away.

"Should we chase him?" Will asked Nyssa.

"Nah," she said. "I'm going to take revenge on him later. After all, he is my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see, I'm home. The school principal canceled the trip because it wouldn't stop raining. <strong>

**I will go to school on Wednesday, so I won't have time to write all the day.**

* * *

><p><strong>And for the answers part you all love. Only 5 reviews for the previous chapter? That's kinda sad :(<strong>

**If you'll reach 100 reviews I will do a special chapter! I had an idea for this chapter a few days ago, and I will write it eventually. If you'll reach 100 reviews, it's going to be the next one (:**

**Denim Jeans: **LOL. There's a girl in my class named Gaea. I don't really like her...

**ummiuno011: **thanks! I fixed everything, if you haven't seen yet.

**Ruby Connersdottir: **thank you! (:

**heroesofolympus47: **Ah - ha. Here, you got it. Hope you like it :D

**Me And My Luck: **LOL. Gaea is weird, I know. I wish the demigods will win the giants war XD

* * *

><p><strong>And until next time... Love ya SO freaking much! I'm going to eat dinner now, so bye XD<strong>

**If you won't reach 100 reviews (I wish you will) - Nyssa is going to be the next. Have questions you want me to put in the chapter? PM me! (:**


	10. It's DEAD! :

**Hey guys!**

**Sadly, I have bad news:**

**My laptop died yesterday night! :( I will always remember it for its 8 years of service in our household. This means I can't update this week because the special chapter is on the dead laptop.**

**I know you all sad about it. I cried when my dad told me about it.**

**I love you guys SO FREAKING MUCH! You reached more than 7,000 hits in less than a month! This is AMAZING!**

**P.S. right now I'm in the TV room, where everybody sees what I'm doing. My writing is non of their buisnes. This is why I want my laptop back.**

* * *

><p><strong>And for the answers part you all love. You reached 21 reviews! Thank you SO much! Let's break the record again, OK?<strong>

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13: **Thank you! I enjoyed writing this chapter.

**Athena Goddess of the Wise: **This is Leo. He is funny (:

**DauntlessOne: **thank you for reviewing! And for the special chpater... You'll see soon, I hope.

**my pretty kitty7: **Thank you! I will do my best to update as soon as I can.

**ShinyCrobat: **Hi (: Good for you. This means there's going to be a special chapter! Yay! XD

**shannononom: **thank you SO much!

**Nobody2012: **'m not good at planning revenges, but I have a good idea for Nyssa'a revenge. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

**StarrySea: **thank you!

**Daughter of Hypnos: **thank you for telling me! I fixed it. Hope you like the story! :D

**Annabeth Athena Chase: **Thanks! That's OK.

**bookworm909: **Thank you! I think I've thought about it in science class. Science class gives me inspration XD

**Denim Jeans: **LOL. Thank you. She used to be one of my best friends, but we had a BIG fight a few months ago. We're cool now, but not as we used to be.

**GLN3: **LOL.

**ummiuno011: **LOL. I find you very funny (:

**heroesofolympus47: **thank you! Yeah, they told me, but thanks! I corrected it, as you can see.

**Sophie Maya Jackson: **Thank you!

**Daughterofthemoon: **Really? So you must speak Spanish! I speak a little bit of Spanish! I study it in school. Thank you (: My grammar isn't the best, too, but I do my best. If I'm wrong, they fix me :D

**i just like to read theses: **Thank you! I love the HG too! I'm obssesed with it, just like I'm obssesed with PJ. Mockingjay just came out in my native language. Cried when I read it :(

**tollulu: **Thank you! I forgive you XD

**magicdemi-god223: **LOL. Clarrise isn't going to be the next one. is going to be the next one :P Just kidding. I think you're going to love the next one XD

**ruerox11: **Thank you! Your review made me feel good! The questions are good, and I think I'm going to use them.

**So, after more than 15 minutes of answering you, I'm going to pack, because I'm going to sleep at my cousin's house (She's in my age. I have 4 cousins in my age. 2 girls and 2 boys. I'm lucky! XD One of the girls is in my class.)**

**Hope I will be able to update ASAP, and until then...**

**Have a great weekend! LOVE YOU!**

**P.S. even thought Nyssa is't going to be the next one.. Have questions you want me to put in her chapter? PM me\put them in your review!**


	11. SURPRISE! Part one

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter seven, part one: Surprise! (The special chapter is finally here!)**

"Jake, have you seen Grover?" Leo asked when he entered the Hephaestus cabin.

"I think he's with Juniper, why?" Jake said. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book in ancient Greek.

"I need him," Leo said, "I'm going to interview a special camper today."

"Who's that going to be?" Jake asked.

"It's a surprise," Leo said, trying to sound mysterious.

"Whatever. Good luck," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much, my dearest half-brother," Leo said. He went to his bed and took his camera. "If you don't mind, I'm going to find Grover." But before he could go out of the cabin, Nyssa came in, running and barely breathing.

"You have to come, now!" she said to Leo. "Something's wrong with the ship!"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Leo felt like he was going to cry. He stood in front of his beloved ship, along with Nyssa. Black smoke rose into the air from the chimney, and explosions were heard from the ship.<p>

Leo could not believe his eyes and ears. His beloved ship, the ship he's been working on for the past few months, is broken. What had happened? It was fine yesterday. _Annabeth would probably kill me, _he thought to himself. _I'm going to die because a crazy daughter of Athena couldn't meet her boyfriend. How sick it is?_

"I'm sorry, Leo," Nyssa put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I', sure we can re-build it."

"What am I going to say to Chiron and Annabeth?" Leo asked. He bit his lip. This couldn't happen!

"It's not your fault," Nyssa said. "Things like that just happen. You couldn't do anything."

"But I was in charge! I'm supposed to make sure things like that won't happen!"

"Annabeth won't kill you," Nyssa seemed to read his thoughts.

"I'm going in there," Leo decided.

"Yes, I'm sure you ca- WHAT?" Nyssa started to panic.

"I'm going in there," Leo repeated. "I'm going to see what's wrong."

"No! You can't! This might be dangerous!" Nyssa insisted.

"Don't worry, I have superpowers and everything, I will be fine," Leo said.

"No! You're my little brother, and I'm not going to let you do this," Nyssa said.

"Geez, Nyssa, what happened to you?" Leo frowned.

"I'm worrying for my little brother," Nyssa wiped a fake tear from the corner of her eye.

"You're older than me in nine months. I don't get it. I want to go check on my ship. What's your problem?" Leo said.

Nyssa sighed. "Leo.. the truth is.. Nothing's wrong with your ship."

"But… The smoke!" Leo said.

"Will! You can come out now!" Nyssa yelled.

"Wait. What?" Leo was confused. So the Argo 2 isn't broken?

"Will and I wanted to prank you because yesterday," Nyssa explained. "We figured that if we told you the ship is broken, you would freak out."

"Nyssa… I'm proud of you!" Leo said, and hugged her abruptly.

Now it was Nyssa's turn to be confused. "So you're not mad?"

"No," Leo smiled, "you understand who my brain works. You need to receive a medal for it!"

"Thanks goodness," Nyssa gasped. "You're not going to kill us!"

"Well, duh," Leo rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was on my way to find Grover. Have any idea where he might be?"

"He might be in the woods with Juniper," Nyssa said, "why do you need him?"

"It's a secret," Leo said, "talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," Nyssa said. "Will will **(A\N: LOL! Will will! XD)** be grateful when he finds out we're not going to die!"

"Good for him," Leo said. "Bye." And he ran away, leaving Nyssa alone on the beach, waiting for Will to show up.

* * *

><p>They sat in the dark room, focusing on their mission.<p>

"Got everything?" the curled hair boy asked.

"Yes," the blonde girl said. "It was really a suicide, sneaking into the Athena cabin like this."

"Annabeth didn't catch you?" Leo asked.

"No. I'm still alive," Lacy smiled.

"Got a point," Leo said, "where's the picture?"

"Right here," Lacy put the picture on the table that was in front of them.

"Let me see it," Grover asked. He took the picture and examined it. "Hmm.." he said.

"Is it good enough?" Lacy asked, worried.

"It's perfect," Leo smiled evilly. "This is going to be good!"

* * *

><p><strong>What are Leo, Grover and Lacy up to? Wanna know? Review!<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing (: Hope you like this chapter. The interview is going to be on the next chapter.**

**For these who's asking: I'm using my mom's laptop. Right now we have 3 laptops (because mine is dead). My mom owns 2, and my dad owns 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to school tomorrow because I don't have school tomorrow (: Long story, and my vacabulary isn't large enough for it ;) I will write the next chapter and probably update it, but only if you'll reach more the ten reviews, OK? If you won't, the chapter will wait until you reach.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>About school again: our field trip is on Sunday-Monday, next week. I won't be here, so I won't be able to update in these days. We're going to the Dead Sea! SO AWESOME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And for the answers part you all love (: More than 8,000 hits in ONE MONTH! THIS IS SO FREAKING AMAZING!<strong>

**Denim Jeans: **Is that a good thing?

**rcker . DaughterOfPosedion445: **Thank you (: I kinda wanted it to stay a secret, like, "the mysterious author who might lives in my country" and everything, but if you already brought that up.. Yes, I am from Israel, and I'm proud of it. **EVEYBODY: Please don't stop reading because of** **it!** I love Israel. I don't hate people who's not Jewish. Everyone should belive in what they think is right. if it's Jesus - have fun (: If it's Muchamad - enjoy! don't hate me because I'm a little bit different than you.

**ummiuno011: **thank you SO SO much! You made me feel so good! You make me laugh everytime you review, and that's great (:

* * *

><p><strong>So until next time, which I hope will be tomorrow: Good night! (It's 22:00 where I am.. I'm tired because we had a Dodgeball turnament, and I'm on the school team. We won 5 out of 7 games!)<strong>

**LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**


	12. SURPRISE! Part two

**So, I decided I will answer your reviews before the chapter, because some of the reviews have questions about this chapter (:**

**my pretty kitty7: **thank you! Is this soon enough? XD

**Nobody2012: **thank you! I love this word.

**myth freak: **I like your name (: Here's your update! (:

**The one who said he was going insane (You didn't use a user name..): **on't get crazy! Here's your update!

**StarrySea:**thanks!

**ysys: t**hank you! Hope you like this chapter, too.

**ummiuno011: **hat's a good idea... But it's no what they had planned. Wanna know their secret? Read on! :D

**Denim Jeans: **ahh, right (:

**ruerox11: **Yeah, the Dead Sea is beautiful! I've been there in Hanuckah with my family. I will tell you how it was.

**Aeron Thana: **well, you don't have to wait anymore ;)

**Sasha the Spectacular: **he doesn't have anything to do with the picture.. Wanna know why? Read on! (:

**Vans321:** what does "cliffy" mean? but thanks (:

**TeamPiper: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter, too!

* * *

><p><strong>While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. <strong>**Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter seven, part two: Surprise! (Part two of the special chapter is finally here! YAY!)**

**An Interview With: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon (!)**

"Lacy? Grover? Are you here?" Leo asked. It was the middle of the night, the perfect time for their plan. Leo stood outside of Grover's room, waiting for his sign.

"We're here," Grover called from inside the room. "Come in."

Leo opened the door and entered the room quickly. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," Lacy smiled. She sat on the floor, holding one of the camp's training dummies. "The picture is on the desk."

"Great," Leo said. "I brought the questions. You remember the plan, right?"

"Yes indeed," Grover said. He closed the door behind Leo, and handed him the picture and glue. "You can paste **(A\N: that's the word Google Translate gave me..) **the picture on the face of the training doll."

"I'm honored," Leo said. Dramatically, he opened the glue bottle and put some of the glue on the doll's face. Then he put the picture on the glue, and waited. "Done," he said after three minutes.

The picture – that Lacy took from Annabeth's night table – was Percy Jackson's picture. He looked amazing in his white sleeveless shirt. His green – sea eyes shone. And his hair was wet. The skies behind his head were blue, and his smile was fearless, like it was saying, _I'm alive, and Kronos is dead._ _Can anything except a crazy goddess ruin this? _

"Can we start now?" Lacy asked.

"Yup," Leo said. "I am reminding you for the last time: I'm asking the questions, Lacy whispers the answers, and Grover says them out loud. OK?"

"Why can't I whisper the answers? I know Percy better," Grover protested.

"Because I want the answers to be funny," Leo said. He put the doll on the chair which stood in the middle of the room, and signed Lacy and Grover to hide behind it. "Plus, you can mimic Percy's voice better. Lacy's voice is girly."

"I thank the gods for it every day," Lacy added. "Stop complaining. Let's start."

Leo turned on his camera, and pointed it on the doll. "So, here I am, in Grover Underwood's room, with the amazing Percy Jackson. Percy, say hi."

"Hi," Grover said, trying to mimic Percy's voice. "What's up, Leo?"

Leo rolled his eyes. Grover was such a bad actor. "I'm fine." Leo reached his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it, and read what was written on it: "So, Percy, how did you feel when you first arrived at camp?"

Lacy whispered something in Grover's ear, and he made a face. "Leo, she's lying."

"I don't care, just answer the question," Leo said.

"Ok," Grover sighed, and then he said in his version of Percy's voice: "Well, hmm, I was terrified, because I just lost my mom, but it was also great, because I got to meet Annabeth."

Leo laughed. "Wow, Lacy, you are **good**!"

"Thank you very much," Lacy smiled.

"You're welcome." Leo said. "Percy, what's it like to be such hero?"

Lacy thought about it for a minute, and then told Grover what to say.

"Bah! Crazy daughter of Aphrodite!" Grover bleated. "It's fun, actually. I got to meet cool people, like most of the gods – including the wonderful Aphrodite – and Annabeth.. She's the best part of being a hero. Without her, I wouldn't be here now." And then Grover spoke in his own voice: "He's not actually here, Lacy!"

"I know. So?"

"Bah! And stop talking about Annabeth like that!" Grover said.

"Why?" Lacy asked. "She's his girlfriend. He's her boyfriend. Don't pretend they didn't talk about each other like that after their underwater kiss!"

"But they didn't!" Grover protested.

"Underwater kiss?" Leo asked. "Am I missing something?"

"No!" Grover tried to protect his best friends' love life from Leo.

"Yes!" Lacy said. "They kissed underwater after Percy tried to tell Annabeth how he feels about her."

"Stop talking about me!" Grover mimicked Percy. "I'm right here!"

Lacy laughed. "It was after the Second Titan War was over. They sat in the dining pavilion, and Annabeth and Tyson made him a birthday cake. They ate it, and then kissed. Isn't it cute?"

"How do _you_ know?" Leo asked.

"I was there, duh," Lacy rolled her eyes. "Mitchell was there too, he can tell you."

"Bah! Stop talking about Annabeth and Percy!" Grover said.

"What did you say about us?" Suddenly, Annabeth was there. She stood at the front door, staring at "Percy".

"Hi, A-A-Annabeth," Grover sputtered. "Why are you awake at this late hour of the night?"

"I can ask _you_ the same question," Annabeth replied. "How did you get the picture?" she pointed at Percy's picture.

"Leo told us to steal it!" Grover said quickly. "He wanted to make a "Percy – doll" so we could pretend Percy's here, and then interview him. This is his entire fault!"

"Thanks, man," Leo muttered. "Why don't you just kill me instead?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So you sneaked into my cabin and took it?"

"I didn't do it!" Grover raised his hands in surrender. "Lacy stole it!"

"Gods, Grover, sometimes you're such a coward," Lacy sighed. "I stole it. We were planning on return it into your night table."

"Give me that," Annabeth held her hand.

Leo took the picture off the doll and gave it to Annabeth. "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked.

"Chiron wants to see Grover." Annabeth said. "He said he wanted to check that empathy link again."

"Ok," Grover said, "sorry, Leo, Lacy. You have to go now. Good night."

Leo and Lacy walked toward the door when Annabeth stopped them. "Leo, you can turn off the camera, you know."

"Oh, right," Leo said. "Thanks. Good night." And he and Lacy walked out of the room.

"Great job, Lacy," Leo told her.

"Thank you," she said. "Always here if you need me."

"I'll remember that," Leo said, and they split up, waving each other goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Worse than ever? Worst until now?<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts in your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another subject: Because you waited SO long... Nyssa is going to be the next! <strong>

**Have quesions you want me to put in the chapter? PM me\put them in your review! If they will be good I might use them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last subject: MORE than 9,500 hits in ONE MONTH! This is SO SO SO FREAKING AMAZING!<strong>

**I love you guys SO MUCH! Let's hope for another good month, OK?**

* * *

><p><strong>So, until next time (which I hope will this weekend)...<strong>

**Have a nice week.. And Happy Tu-Bishvat to everyone!**


	13. The Daughter

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter eight: The Daughter **

**An Interview With: Nyssa, the daughter of Hephaestus (Did you know that Nyssa is the only daughter of Hephaestus mentioned in both the series?)**

It took a few days before Leo had a chance to film again. He was busy with designing the rooms inside the Argo 2, even thought Annabeth did most of the work. He couldn't even think about doing another interview because Chiron said he needs "to take his work more seriously," and blah blah blah.

When he finally got the chance to film, it was while in Craft. He was sitting near the table along with the rest of his cabin and the Nike cabin, and they tried to make weapons for the ship.

Ever since December, when Leo and Piper and Jason returned from their quest, the whole camp was obsessed with the warship. Like Jake said before, it was the biggest project the Hephaestus cabin had ever tried to build. It demanded their full attention, and it was a serious business in that matter. Demanding the attention of ADHD demi-gods is a pretty big deal.

"You know, Nyssa, I never got the chance to actually interview you," Leo said when he helped Nyssa with re-designing her broken sword (Clarisse broke it during Capture-The-Flag).

"Give me that hammer," Nyssa said, ignoring what he had said.

Leo gave her the hammer, and she struck her sword blade several times. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nyssa said, "you said something about how your room inside the ship is going to look, right?"

"It's going to be freaking awesome!" Leo was enthusiastic. "The walls are going to be printed like fire, and I will even have my own fireplace!"

"Why do you want a fireplace?" Nyssa asked. "It's almost June."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Because fireplaces are **so** cool!"

"Whatever," Nyssa wiped the sweat from her forehead. "The cabin is going to be much more peaceful without you around."

"Hey!" Leo protested.

Nyssa laughed. "Don't worry; it won't be peaceful anymore after you will come back."

"**If** he will come back," someone said.

"Jeez, thanks," Leo made a face. "I love you all."

"We love you too, man," Jake said.

"Back to my question," Leo turned to Nyssa, "can I interview you?"

"Right now?" Nyssa asked.

"Right now," Leo agreed.

"OK, I don't have anything better to do," Nyssa shrugged.

"Yes!" Leo said. He took out his camera from its purse (after last week, when the Stoll brothers took it as a joke, he had carried the camera with him all the time.), and turned it on. "Hi, Nyssa."

"Hi, Leo," Nyssa replied in the same tune.

"Are you ready?" **(A\N: that line reminds me of "The Princess and the Frog" from Disney. There's this creepy song in the end, with the masks. It caused me nightmares!)** Leo asked.

"Yup," Nyssa said.

"So let's get started!" Leo cheered. "First one: what was it like when you heard about Beckendorf dying? I know this subject is touchy, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to" **(Thank you, ruerox11, for the question!)**

Nyssa bit her lips. She blinked a few times, trying to make the tears disappear. "We couldn't believe it," she managed to say. "It was a shock. We never thought this could happen. Without Beckendorf, it seemed like nothing's going to be alright."

"He was a good guy?" Leo asked. Will already told him about him, but he wanted to hear it from someone who knew Beckendorf better.

"We was… more than a good guy," Nyssa said, "everyone loved him. He was a good friend, and he never let you down."

"That seems awesome to me," Leo said. "Talking about him, who's better: Beckendorf, Jake or me?" **(Thank you again, ruerox11, for the question!)**

Nyssa smiled. "You all good, I must say. Each of you has his advantages."

"Like…?"

"I can't really describe it," Nyssa said. "But I guess you get my point."

"I am," Leo said. "Speaking of being a head counselor and everything, who do you feel about it? You're sixteen **(A\N: I made that up. Don't kill me!)**, Jake's sixteen too, and I'm fifteen. If Jake would quit, and I wouldn't be here, you would become the head counselor." **(Thank you, My Pretty Kitty7, for the question!)**

"I don't really care," Nyssa shrugged. "I never wanted to be a head counselor. I guess it wouldn't be so bad being one, but I'm happy with who I am now."

"You know, that's a good way of looking at it," Leo said, "well done, sis."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "On a second thought, Jake was better than you."

"Thanks, Nyssa," Jake called from behind Leo.

"Hey!" Leo protested again. "You know, you never told me how you got the pink paint off Will's arrows."

Nyssa blushed. "Why do you care?"

"I don't really care," Leo admitted. "But I think Will would like to know, so he could do it himself the next time."

"The next time?" Nyssa repeated, "like, there's going to be a next time?"

"I dunno," Leo said. "It depends on the Stoll's mood. Will was so grateful when you gave him his arrows back."

Nyssa blushed, "I was glad I could help."

Leo smiled. He got what he needed. "Is there something between you two?" **(Thank you, Sasha The Spectacular, for the question!)**

Nyssa's face got redder. "It's none of your business."

"Will told me something I think you might wanna know," Leo tried to coax her.

Nyssa tried to look indifferent. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not telling ya," Leo stuck out his tongue.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." **(A\N: I miss "Sonny with a Chance". Sonny and Chad are SO cute together!)**

Suddenly, Travis Stoll went into the forge. "Hide me!" he screamed, before diving behind a table.

"What's going on here?" Harley asked.

"Katie," Travis said, trying to catch his breath.

"That explains a lot," Maria, a daughter of Nike, said.

"Have to go, Nyssa," Leo told Nyssa. "I gotta film this!"

"Have fun," Nyssa smiled. It was always fun watching Travis and Katie's fights.

"I will," Leo promised, and went to call Katie, to inform her about Travis' hiding-place.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I actually had this chapter ready yesterday, but there were problems with the Internet, and I couldn't update. Hope you will like the chapter! (:<strong>

**Tell what you think. I'm curious to know your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>And... The Answers Part! ~drums~<strong>

**More the 10,000 hits in less than two months! This is FREAKING exciting! I love you guys SO much!**

**Denim Jeans:** LOL. So you liked it? I think it fits Leo.

**shannononom:**thank you! The next time Leo will mess up with Annabeth, I promise I will remember your advice!

**Nobody2012:**EPICMAZING! LOL! I thought it would be like Annabeth to freak out..

**jdjd:**thank you! :D

**ummiuno011: **thank you! Tu Bishvat is like... the day of nature in my religion. It's all about nature and trees. Grover would be SO proud! XD

**my pretty kitty7:** thank you! As you can see, I used your question! It was pretty good (:

**Sasha the Spectacular: **thanks! As you can probably see, I used your question. I laughed when I read it.

**Vans321: **thank you! I know I'm not that good at American slang... I do my best (:

**HecateA:**good idea, and thanks! I do have a YouTube account. It called 'reiftagari'. I'm not going to explain the meaning, but that's my YouTube account (: You can suscribe if you want.

**Hugs6:** you're not the only weird here (; And thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>I should be packing for the trip (it's tomorrow) right now.. So see ya later!<strong>

**Don't forget to review! Have a nice week!**

**P.S. I got my report-card!**

**P.S.S. Who's going to be the next? Tell me who you want in your review.**

**P.S.S.S. I don't have school on Tuesday! I will have time to write! YAY! XD**


	14. The Twist

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter nine, part one: the Twist**

It was while in lunch. Leo sat by his table with the rest of the cabin, and they ate their food hungrily. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Leo said. He was eating his chicken, and was joking around.

"Poor Chiron," Jake said, "if I was him, I wouldn't get around you now."

"Very funny," Leo made a face. He swallowed the piece of chicken he chewed, and then stretched. "We should finish with the Argo 2 until next week. We have only a month until the summer solstice."

"Don't act like Annabeth," Harley said. His red hair was messy from the wind of the fire in the forges. "I had enough of her this morning. She was yelling at us for not cleaning Bunker Nine **(A\N: remember that bunker? I forgot about it 'till now…)**."

"Don't be hard on her," Piper appeared behind Leo. Her hair was braided and laid on her shoulder, and her clothes were not as clean as usual. _She was helping cleaning the warship,_ Leo thought to himself. "She wants everything to be perfect. You know Annabeth. And she misses Percy, too. I'm sure she wants to meet him as soon as possible."

"Wow, Piper," Leo said, "you sound like a real daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper rolled her eyes. "And you sound like a complete idiot," she said. "Anyway, Annabeth told me Chiron calls a counselors meeting. You should come."

"I guess," Leo sighed. He looked at his plate. "Will you wait for me?" he asked it. Thankfully, the plate didn't answer. "I feel like you will," Leo decided. Then he turned to Piper, who tried her best not to laugh. "Are we going?" he asked.

"Yup. And you just proved my point of you being an idiot," Piper said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they entered the TV room in the Big House, almost everyone were there: Connor and Travis Stoll were talking to each other, probably discussing a new prank. Katie Gardner was watering the flowers on the ping-pong table. Butch was glaring at his tattoo, and Jason was waiting for Piper and Leo. He raised his eyes from the book he was reading and smiled at them. "Wassup?" he said.<p>

"Great," Piper sat on the chair next to him.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She got her manicure done," Leo laughed.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I, Piper McLean, was getting a manicure."

"You've got a point there," Leo smiled.

Jason smiled, too, "seriously, guys. What happened?"

Before Piper could answer, Annabeth and Rachel and Chiron (in a horse form) entered the room. Annabeth was dressed in her usual outfit; an orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Rachel wore her school uniform, which looked kinda weird. Leo wasn't used to Rachel in a dress.

"Is everybody here?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," Will said.

"Great," Chiron said. "I was willing to talk to you about our next quest. We all know where we're going to, am I right?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"My question is who's going to go?" Chiron said.

"We all agree that Jason, Piper and Leo have to go on that quest," Rachel took a step forward. "Hera herself said that. They are the first three of the seven of the Second Great Prophecy."

"Lucky us," Leo muttered. "We're getting the chance to get killed. Yay."

"Shut up, Leo," Piper said. She stood up and looked at everyone in the room. "What about you, Rachel?" she asked. "I think we might need you. You're the oracle. You should come."

"I can't come," Rachel said. "I feel it inside. I can't really explain why."

"What about you, Chiron?" Leo asked. "Will you come with us?"

The old Centaur nodded. "I'm sorry, Leo. Without Mr. D. around, I can't leave the camp. Some has to be in charge and make sure everybody will behave."

"Hey!" the Stolls protested when Chiron looked at them.

"Don't be naïve," Katie said. "You know what he's talking about. So Chiron stays here." She stopped for a second, as to consider something she was about to say. "I think Annabeth should go."

"She's going," Jason said. "We agreed about that one back in December. We'll need your help in Greece."

"You will," Rachel said.

"You feel that?" Piper asked.

"I know that," Rachel smiled, but her smile wasn't happy, and Leo had a feeling she was hiding something from them.

"So Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth are going?" Butch asked. "I don't have a problem, but I think more people should go. We don't know for sure if the Romans will attack us."

"That's why I think a warship is not a good idea," Clarisse said. Leo was surprised to hear her talking. He didn't notice her before, which was almost unbelievable.

"It's too late to regret now," Jason said. "I promise they won't attack. I know them. Some of them think the Greeks excited, and they will be happy to attack, but I hope Percy will be able to change their mind."

"Right," Leo smacked his forehead. "I almost forgot Percy's there."

"We don't know it for sure," Annabeth tune was sad. "Tyson told me he tried to contact him, but not successfully."

"What about Nico?" Will asked. "We haven't heard from him for the last three weeks."

"Nico? Why does it sound familiar?" Jason asked.

"Nico Di-Angelo, son of Hades," Annabeth said. "He visited on April. He stayed for two days."

"I know him," Jason said. "I met him before."

"Before April? It's impossible," Annabeth said.

"The memory comes back," Jason said. His eyes shone, like they did each time he gained a memory back. "I met him. He has a sister."

"Yes, Bianca. But she's dead," Rachel said.

"No," Jason sounded confused. "Hazel."

"Hazel?" Connor asked. "There's no Hazel at camp."

"She's not from here," Jason said. "She's from Camp Jupiter. I met Nico at Camp Jupiter."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thank you, Denim Jeans, for helping me with this chapter! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I came back from the trip. It wasn't as fun as I had expected. We watched "A Bridge to Therabitia". This movie is AMAZING! Josh Hutcherson is such a good actor. I cried in the end.<strong>

**The Dead Sea is beautiful in the morning. I wish you could see it with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>And... I'm super sorry I couldn't update earlier. The tests' season starts next week, and I have a HUGE history test on Tuesday. I will do my best to write and update as fast as possible.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And.. the answers part! YAY!<strong>

**Daughter of Hypnos:** yup (: thanks for reviewing.

**tollulu:** here's the next chapter! thanks for reviewing! (:

**Denim Jeans: **thank you! The question is really good XD I will put it the next chapter.

**Kasia27: **thank you! thank you! thank you! In my country, their name is Shod. It means crime.

**Sasha the Spectacular: **thanks for the review and question! I will use it when it'll be Clarisse's chapter.

**StarrySea:** thank you! I didn't have much fun, but never mind. I guess you are the only one XD

**ummiuno011:** thanks for the lyrics! XD I watched it when it was night and dark, so the nasks caused me nightmares.. :\

**Vans321: **thank you! I think TLO happened in December because the winter solstice is in December.

**Nobody2012:** LOL! This word is EPICMAZING! XD

**carameltootsieroll: **thank you (: His one of MY favorite characters :D

**Hugs6:**LOL. Juniper is a good idea. thanks for reviewing! [=

**j and m's camphalfbloodtales: **glad you like the chapters. I already did Katie ("The Flower". you can check that out.) thanks for reviewing! {:

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to clean my room.. and Happy Late Valentine's Day\Forever Alone!<br>I Love you!**

**~Rachel.**


	15. The Horse That Rules the House

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter nine, part two: the Horse That Rules the House**

**An Interview With: Chiron, trainer of heroes**

"She's not from here," Jason said. "She's from Camp Jupiter. I met Nico at Camp Jupiter."

"That's impossible," Annabeth stated. "How could that be?"

"I don't know, but I met him," Jason shrugged. "He brought Hazel with him when he arrived at Camp Jupiter."

"This little.. argg! I'm going to kill him!" Annabeth said. She sat on the chair, her arms crossed against her chest. "Why didn't he tell us about it earlier?"

"Maybe Percy's not there yet," Katie suggested.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked. "Jason's here. Why won't Percy be there?"

"I don't know," Katie seemed nervous. "Jason told us about that quest he had to do before he got to Camp Jupiter. Maybe Percy's on that quest, too."

"It might be true, but I don't think it's possible," Jason said. "He's gone for six months now **(A\N: In TLH, they say Percy disappeared in December. In TSON, they say that Jason disappeared in October. I think Jason was asleep for 2 months, because he re-appeared 4 days before the winter solstice, which is in December.)**. He can't be on that quest for too long."

"And why can't he?" Annabeth demanded to know.

"Because monsters will track him, and Lupa won't send him until he will be ready for it," Jason explained.

"But he's _Percy Jackson_!" Connor protested. "He _is_ ready!"

"Your – the Greek fighting style is different than the Roman," Jason replied. "Lupa will teach him about the Romans gods and everything. And his memory's gone. He won't remember anything."

"Hopefully, he will remember something," Piper said, and looked sidelong on Annabeth. Annabeth looked away, fighting her tears.

"Well done, Beauty Queen," Leo whispered in Piper's ear.

"Shut up, Repair Boy."

"Leo, were you listening?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, 'course." Leo said. "Remind me what the question was."

Chiron shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"Funny," Piper smiled, "I say the same thing."

"Anyway, the question was," Chiron said, "is the warship ready?"

"About that…" Leo stood up. He looked at everyone in the room, and felt guilty running through his veins. It was his job to keep everything under control, but he let everyone down. "We might need more time."

"What?" Everyone looked at him. _Great,_ Leo thought to himself. _I got their full attention._

"You see, there are problems with the engines. There's something stuck in there, and I need to take it out," he said.

"Gods, and we need to arm the ship with weapons, and put the furniture in the rooms, and –"

"Annabeth, chill," Leo said. "We will sail to California."

"When?" Annabeth asked. "We need to sail during summer solstice. Right, Chiron?"

"It's best for you to sail during summer solstice," Chiron agreed.

"See?" Annabeth stuck her tongue at Leo. "Annabeth is always right."

"Except when you're wrong," Clarisse said, and everyone laughed.

"Very mature, Clarisse," Annabeth said. "We don't have time for jokes. We need to discuss the landing at Camp Jupiter."

"I think Jason should go off the ship first," Piper said. "When they'll see him, they won't attack."

"Good thinking," Rachel complimented Piper. "You should go off with him, so you could charmspeak whoever tries to hurt you."

"I don't think so," Clarisse argued. "They might think we're the bed guys, 'cause we're trying to control their minds and everything."

"Right," Annabeth nodded. "Clarisse is right. Jason goes off, talks to them, and if they're not going to attack, he calls us."

"Fine with me," Leo said. "This way they won't turn us into dogs' food."

"They can't do that," Piper sighed.

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Jason said.

"Thank you, Capitan Sunshine," Piper frowned in his direction.

"You're welcome," Jason smiled.

"Guys!" Annabeth said. "Seriously, there's no time for joking around. We need to decide who's going and when. Jason's first, then Piper, than.. Leo?"

"I don't wanna die," Leo tweet, but then said out loud: "Yup. OK."

"And then you and Rachel," Jason told Annabeth.

"OK with me," Rachel said.

"I'm fine, as long as I get the chance to smash Seaweed Brain's face first," Annabeth smiled.

"Deal," Rachel said.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "We will have another meeting right after dinner. Now go off to your activities, and Leo? I need to talk to you about something," Chiron said.

"OK, Chiron," Leo said. Everyone else went outside to their activities: building weapons, putting the furniture in the warship, and archery.

"Yes, Chiron," Leo said.

Chiron took five steps forward Leo. Holy Hephaestus, Leo thought to himself. What did I do this time? "I've heard about your new video camera. Is that true?"

"It is," Leo nodded. I don't wanna die! I'm too young!

"Well done, Leo," Chiron smiled. "This idea is very creative. It's nice to see that you take responsibility and have fun on the same time. But I have to warn you, if the warship won't be done by the  
>summer solstice, I will have to take the camera."<p>

"Fine, sir," Leo saluted. "You're not going to kill me?"

The old Centaur smiled. "Of course not. We're going to need you."

Leo smiled in relief. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his head. "Hey, Chiron," he said, "can I interview you?"

Chiron thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Leo said. "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on the top!"

"Fine, then," Chiron said.

"Yeah!" Leo took out his camera – of course he took it with him. He might know where Connor and Travis were, but Hermes was a busy god. He has more children who will be thrilled to steal it from Leo's bed. Leo turned it on, and then put it in Chiron's direction. "So, here we are, in the TV room, with the best Centaur in the whole world, Chiron!" There was applause.

"Where was that coming from?" Chiron asked.

"I made this special remote, see?" Leo took the remote out of his pocket. "There is also a sound of flatulence. Wanna hear it?"

"Tempting, but I think I will pass the pleasure," Chiron sighed.

"So, Chiron, what is it like to train heroes for over two thousand years? Does it ever get boring?" Leo asked.

"It's never boring," Chiron said. "Each hero is different from the previous one. Some of you teach me things I never knew before."

"Like? What was the last thing you learned from us, heroes?"

"Never give up faith," Chiron said. "Percy and Annabeth taught me that. If they gave up, we wouldn't be here."

"If they were giving up faith, Kronos would win?" Leo asked.

"Yes indeed," Chiron nodded.

"So we're lucky that they never gave up," Leo said. "What was the hardest summer you had ever had in Camp Half-Blood?"

"Hmm.. The summer of the Civil War was pretty hard. A lot of campers were killed. And there were the summers of the World War 2, which was pretty hard because some of the leaders in the war were campers here when they were younger. And then the summer when Thalia's pine tree was poisoned."

"I never understood this story," Leo admitted.

"It's a long story, and we don't have much time because I have to get back to work," Chiron sighed. "But luckily, Thalia is now safe."

"Yeah, we met her, back at our quest," Leo said. "How old is she?"

Chiron thought about it for a minute. "She's twenty-one. Annabeth is sixteen, and Thalia is older than her in five years."

"So she was eight when Jason was born?"

"You got it right," Chiron smiled.

"So, do you love your job?" Leo asked. He didn't want the conversation to be on Thalia. Right, he had a crush on her, but it was embarrassing. She's older than him in eight years, even thought she  
>looked sixteen.<p>

"I'm still here, don't I?" Chiron laughed. "I guess some jobs are better. It hurts when some of you get killed. It feels like one of my children just died. The hard part of it is that I need to move on  
>quickly, because the other heroes need me."<p>

"Chiron!" Annabeth burst into the room. "The Hunters are here!"

"Speaking of need me," the old Centaur murmured. "I guess I have to go, Leo. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Chiron," Leo turned off his camera. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chiron said. "Come on, Annabeth."

"Bye, Leo," Annabeth said. And they went out to welcome the Hunters.

"Another thing to add to the 'Craziest–Things–I–Have–Ever–Did' list," Leo said to himself. "Interviewing a horse."

* * *

><strong>Thank you, ummiuno011, for helping me with this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Lucky you. I didn't go to school because I have a headache, and I've finished studying to my test (well, I didn't actually finished. I finished what I wanted to learn today.).<br>Did you like that chapter? Hate it? Tell me what you think, and don't be shy if you don't like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>And... MORE THAN 13,000 HITS IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS! THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME! THANK YOU GUYS <span>SO<span> SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU TO PLUTO AND BACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! YAY!<strong>

**Denim Jeans:** LOL. You are right (:

**StarrySea:**thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

**ruerox11: **thank you! LOL, he's such a good actor! The movie will come out in my country earlier than in the USA. A day earlier, actually. Lucky us XD

**Sasha the Spectacular:** LOL, bring the drums!

**ummiuno011: **lucky you! Sadly, I had never have a boyfriend before. There's this guy that I like, but he likes one of my best friends.. Lucky me :\ Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D

**Vans321: **in TSON they say Jason disappeared in Oct. I think he was sleeping for two months until Hera put him in the school bus with Piper and Leo. Thanks for reviewing! (:

**magicdemi-god223: **LOL. I think Annabeth's going to kick his butt :P Not sure about it yet.

**Nobody2012: **LOL. Epicool is the best one until now (; And thanks for reviewing! [=

**AsIfICared: **thank you so much! You're new, right? Welcome to our family! Butch... I don't know if I'm going to do him, but I will try, okay? I LOVE the Hunger Games. I'm obssesed with it, you can ask my friends (;

**shimaxkutau:** thank you! Annabeth's going to kick his butt,I think ;D Don't worry about that. The next time she sees him... Poor son of Hades.

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13:** here's your update! Hope it was soon enough! (:

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to eat lunch (it's 13:24 here).<br>Until next time... LOVE YOU!**

**P.S. Thalia's going to be the next one. Have questions for her? PM me\put them in your review!**


	16. The Hunter

**Before you read the chapter: I'm not good at action scences. I apologize for my bad writing of this (and the next) chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. <strong>**Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter ten, part one: The Hunt(er)**

Leo followed Annabeth and Chiron as they walked up the hill to greet the hunters. There were thirty of them, and they all wore the same outfit: white tank-tops, shorts and military boots. Most of the campers were there, too, and they looked panic. Leo wondered about that. _Why are the hunters scary?_ He thought to himself. _I mean, if you are not afraid of their freaky expressions and bows and arrows… Ok, they might be scary._

"Thalia!" Annabeth called at the same time Thalia called, "Annabeth!" They hugged each other. "I've missed you so much!" Annabeth said.

"Lucky me," Thalia laughed. She released Annabeth, and smiled. Her black hair was longer than it was on the winter, and her blue eyes shone. Leo could understand her excitement. Even thought she found a new family with the hunters and Artemis, Camp Half-Blood was the first place where she felt at home. And man, this feeling was _good_!

Thalia looked around, and then noticed Chiron and Leo, whom stood quietly behind Annabeth. "Hi, Chiron. Leo."

"Hello, Thalia," Chiron said, "I hope you're doing fine."

"I'm doing great, thanks," Thalia said. "How's Camp today? It's been a long time since I've visited here."

"You never came back after you joined the hunt," Annabeth complained.

"Yeah, I know," Thalia said. "I've been busy. Killing monsters and searching for a lost son of Poseidon. It's a full time job."

"Didn't we inform you about where Percy might be?" Chiron asked. "I think we did."

"Oh, you did," Thalia said, "but we kept searching for him. With monsters re-forming all the time, it doesn't pay to kill them. They would re-form after three minutes or so."

"Yup, you've got a point there," Leo said. It made him think about the Cyclops, and how they almost re-formed and killed them again. Brrrr, he didn't want to remember the scary moment when he realized the circle is endless. You kill a monster, it re-form and then you have to kill it again. Wonderful. And it was going to be like that until they will close the doors of death.

"Thalia!" Jason called. He ran up the hill with Piper by his side.

"Jason! How are ya, little bro?" Thalia hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Long time no see."

"You were the one that didn't come around," Jason protested.

"You might be right," Thalia shrugged. "Piper, how are you?"

"Pretty good. What about you?" Piper said.

"I'm good," Thalia said. Then she turned again to Jason. "Did you get your memory back?" she demanded to know.

"Not everything," Jason didn't seem too upset, but Leo knew he _was_ upset, he just tried to hide it from Thalia. Sometimes, when Leo and Piper and Jason talked on the beach after the campfire, Piper charmspoke Jason into telling them what's on his mind. Leo knew it wasn't okay, but he also knew that Jason was revealed. It was hard to hide his thoughts, and when he talked with them, it made him feel good. "But most of it."

"That's good. Do you remember the Roman camp?" Thalia asked.

"Camp Jupiter? Yes, very clearly," Jason nodded.

"Then I guess I won't have to kick someone's butt," Thalia said. Leo couldn't know if she was serious.

"So, Thalia," Chiron said. "I think you might want to unpack your stuffs at the Artemis cabin. Am I right?"

Thalia looked at her hunters. "You think there's going to be enough place for all of us?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, indeed," Chiron said. "If you won't have enough space, you can tell me. I will make sure you will all feel at home."

"Thank you, Chiron," Thalia smiled. Leo's hurt made a flip in his chest. Gods, she was _so_ beautiful! "Hunters, follow!"

As the hunters walked down the hills, the campers began to talk with each other. Leo could hear parts of what they had said: "Capture-The-Flag's not going to end up well," "yup, I'm worried about my new helmet."

Leo turned to Annabeth, confused. "Capture-The-Flag? What's going to happen?"

"It's kind of tradition," Annabeth explained. "Each time the hunters visit Camp, there's a friendly –"

"Not so friendly," Connor Stoll muttered behind Leo.

"Thank you, Connor," Annabeth complained. "There's a friendly Capture-The-Flag game, when Camp is team number one, and the hunters are team number two."

"The last time we played the Ares' campers ended up injured," Travis said.

"This time we make sure it won't happen," Clarisse said. "Being injured isn't much fun."

"Now you know how it feels," Jake said.

"Sorry about that broken nose," Clarisse shrugged. "It wasn't my fault."

"It was, actually," Jake said.

"Guys!" Annabeth put her hands on her waist. "We need to go back to our duties. We will discuss our strategy later."

"You mean _you_ will tell us what to do?" Travis asked.

"Yup," Annabeth admitted. "Now let's go." And they left the hills, each one to his or her duties.

.1.1.1.

"And we are pleasured to have the hunters of Artemis with us today, and we hope they're feeling at home," Chiron said. They sat at the dinning pavilion, and ate dinner. The hunters sat by the Artemis table, and were listening to Chiron.

"Thank you, Chiron," Thalia said. "We do feel at home."

"I'm glad to hear," Chiron smiled. "And for our daily news; we will have a special Capture-The-Flag game right after dinner. The hunters will be the blue team, and the campers will be the red team. I will be the judge. You know the rules, and I hope we will have a good time."

The campers finished their dinner, and took their weapons. "Camp Half-Blood shall take the west side of the forest. The river is the border. Now let the games begin!" Chiron announced, and the campers cheered, and went to plan their strategy.

"Here's what we're going to do," Annabeth said once everyone surrounded her. "The Ares cabin's going to protect the flag, which you'll decide where to hide. The Demeter cabin helps them, and tramples anyone who dared come near. The Hypnos cabin…" She looked at the Hypnos' campers who slept, their heads laid on the tables. "Whatever. The Hermes cabin sneaks to get the hunters' flag, and everyone else's trying to protect our side of the border. Jason, Piper and Leo, you come with me. Malcolm – you're in charge of our cabin."

"Got it, Annabeth," Malcolm nodded.

"This time we're going to win," Annabeth said. "For Percy. When he hears we won Capture-The-Flag, he will be proud."

"For Percy!" Everyone yelled and raised their weapons, then headed to their positions.

"What are _we_ going to do?" Piper asked Annabeth once everyone was gone.

"We're going to get the flag," Annabeth said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Come with me," Annabeth said. She led them through the woods, to an unfamiliar area. The woods were black and tall, and Leo started to shake. He had a feeling this is _not_ going to end up well.

"Hmm, Annabeth?" He said.

"What, Valdez?" Annabeth asked, without looking back at him.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," Leo said. This was starting to freak him out. Where were they going? He looked at Jason, who mouthed: _Stay calm. Annabeth knows what she's doing._

_Very helpful_, Leo thought. _A daughter of Athena leads me in the dark forest, and she doesn't tell me where we're going. I hope I'm not going to get on her bad side. Does Annabeth have a bad side?_

"Leo!" Piper shook him out of his thoughts. He almost stumbled, but managed to steady himself on the last moment. He cursed in Ancient Greek. "Where are we?"

They stood in a middle of a clearing, and the river floated a few feet in their front. "Nobody knows of this place," Annabeth said. "This is where I come to think."

"Hmm," Piper hummed. "What are we doing now?"

"Trying to get their flag," Annabeth repeated. "Jason, you're going to try to see where the flag is."

"How?" Jason asked.

"You know how to fly," Annabeth said.

"Right," Jason said. He summoned a gust of wind that lifted him several feet in the air. He looked around, and then brought himself down. "I saw it," he said, "but we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"Thalia guards it," Jason said.

"No problem," Leo said. "I'm going to get this freaking flag. Where's it hidden?"

Jason told him, and he took out a hammer from his tool-belt. "Leo Valdez is coming!" He cheered.

"Leo, are you sure about it?" Piper asked, worried.

Her question somewhat undermined Leo. _What if Thalia will attack you? _A voice in his head said. _She will not have mercy on you because you're the best friend of her little brother. But you can't back off now.._

"Don't worry, Leo," Annabeth seemed to read his mind. "We will be right behind you. Piper will charmspeak whoever tries to attack you. Right, Piper?"

"Right," Piper smiled. "You can do it, trust yourself."

"Thanks, Beauty Queen," Leo managed to say. "But I have a plan. A new plan."

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Drums~~ I know this was originally supposed to be all about interviews, but I think these (the chapters without interviews) make the story interesting.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to thank <em>Fly97<em>, who translated this story to German. You can find the German version on: www . fanfiktion . de / s / 4f453ea900021a8b067109a0 . (I hope this shows the link. If it doesn't you can go to the reviews, the link is there.)**

* * *

><p><strong>And again - I'm sorry for not updating earlier this week. I had three tests, a trip with the youth-movement, and my first-aid course, which is over. I got 100 at the CPR's test! Yay me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And for the answers part you all love:<strong>

**shannononom:** thank you! And thank you (again) for the question. It's really good!

**Nobody2012:** LOL (: Hope you will like this chapter.

**StarrySea:** thank you! As you can see, there's going to be a game! (:

**Kasia27: **you're welcome! And thank you, too. I've always wanted to interview Chiron.

**Fly97: **thank you, again! I know most of you wants me to interview the Roman campers, but the problem is that I don't know them well enough. And I wanna do a sequel for this story about... you will see (;

**my pretty kitty7: **thank you so much! The question is really good, and it fits Leo (: Hope you like this chapter, too.

**Vans321: **thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter, too.

**Seven:** thanks! The question is great, I will use it (I already have an answer for this one.).

**ummiuno011: **thank you so much for the help! It helped me XD What do you think of this chapter?

**j and m's camphalfbloodtales:** thank you so much for the review+questions. Because you asked for it.. I will do Rachel (:

**iloveluke:**thank you! Hi, iloveluke's cousin! What's up? :D Thank you for the question. I hope you will like this chapter, too. And I will write chapters until the Argo 2 will be ready.

**AsIfICared:**thanks! I agree. Nico's going to be dead after Annabeth and Percy will find him ;) I hope Gaea won't kill him. That will be too bad. And you got your capture the flag game :P

**Lotty di Valdez: **thank you so much! The question is really good. I already have an answer to that one. I hope you like this chapter!

**Penguin208:** thank you! Now you don't have to wait anymore. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today.<strong>

**I just wanted to wish you all a late happy family day! In my religion it was yesterday, and it was also my dad's birthday. He turned 47. He's old (:**

**I'm going to get my nails done. They're going to be red\black. I love black nails :D**

**Until next time... Love you!**

**P.S. MORE TAHN 15,000 HITS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! **

**P.S.S. Let's pass the 200 reviews, ok? There will be a surprise once you'll reach 210 reviews!**

**~Rachel~**


	17. The Attack

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter ten, part two: The Attack**

**An Interview With: Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus**

"Hi, Thals," Leo said as he and Piper walked over to where Thalia was guarding the flag.

"Don't call me that," was Thalia's automatic response. "How did you get here?"

"By fighting," Piper lied. The truth was that she charmspoke every hunter they had seen into letting them pass without a fight. It was a part of Leo's brilliant plan. He liked his plan. It was the first time Annabeth admitted he acted wisely.

"Why am I sure you're lying?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know," Piper shrugged. "Leo has something to ask you."

"What?" Thalia turned to Leo, and he wished his plan would work. _Please, I want it to work,_ he prayed.

"Can I, mm, you know, interview you?" Leo shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was sure nobody would answer his pray. He was sure Thalia was going to punch him, or stab him with her spear. But instead, she started to laugh.

"Interview? Me?" She managed to say. "First of all, why would you do that? Secondly, why would I _let_ you do that?"

Leo looked at Piper. This is why he brought her with him, so she could convince Thalia, because Leo wasn't very good at it.

"Please, Thalia?" Piper preened. "Leo thought it would be cool if he could interview campers, then when the war will be over we would watch everything. Don't you want to be a part of it?"

Thalia sighed. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Just answer my questions," Leo crowed, "and be honest."

"Fin - Wait a minute!" Thalia said. "Why should I trust you? We're in the middle of a game. You're the enemy."

"C'mon, Thalia," Piper begged. "You hunters are too good. It's a surprise we're even here. Please let us interview you!"

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked instead of answering.

"I don't know," Piper lied again, "please?"

"Fine," Thalia sighed. "Let's get it over with."

"Yay," Leo said. He took out his camera (he put it in his tool belt earlier) and turned it on. "Let's start! Hi, Thalia."

"Hi, Leo," Thalia replied.

"How are you in this lovely day?" Leo asked.

"Does it count as a question?" Thalia said.

"No," Leo said.

"Okay then," Thalia gave up. "I'm great. What about you?"

"I'm more than great," Leo smiled. His plan was actually working! "Let's start with the questions."

"I'm waiting," Thalia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, Piper, what is the first question?" Leo whispered.

Piper rolled her eyes. "So, Thalia," she said. "How would you describe your relationship with Percy?" **(Thank you, Shannononom, for the question!)**

Thalia thought about it for a minute. "Annabeth says we're a lot alike," she said. "I mean, she says that we have the same personality. I guess he's one of my best friends. We got to know each other pretty good while freeing Artemis a few years ago. He's annoying, yes, but everybody has their cons. I would say that I will be overjoyed when he will come back."

"Interesting," Leo looked over his shoulder. Why wasn't Jason coming? Thinking about Jason, it gave him an idea. "We discovered that Jason is your brother," he said, "how did you feel when you found out that he can fly and you can't?" **(Thank you, My Pretty Kitty7, for the question!)**

Thalia made a face. "Hurtful," she said quietly, and then louder: "I don't know. I can use electrical powers and all, and it somehow difficult for him."

"So what you're saying is," Leo said, "that you don't care?"

"Yes?" Thalia said.

"And how does it feel, being the daughter of Zeus and being scared of heights?" Leo smiled evilly. **(Thank you, My Pretty Kitty7, for the question!)**

"Leo Valdez, you better run for your life," Thalia warned. "I'm not going to answer it."

Leo didn't have to do much. He looked at Piper, and she started to charmspeak Thalia. "Please? It must feel awful. I know that Jason feels awful that he can't use lightings and you can."

"Piper McLean, I am warning you," Thalia said. "If you ever, ever will try to charmspeak me again, you're going to find yourself in Tartarus!"

"Sorry," Piper said.

"Moving on," Leo said, even thought he wanted to know Thalia's answer. "Have you gotten in a fight with any of the hunters?" **(Thank you, Seven, for the question!)**

Surprisingly, Thalia laughed. "Yeah, it happens once," she said. "We were fighting on if we should go search for Percy. I said we should, and she said that he's a boy, and we can't search for an irresponsible demigod. I guess I won."

"Did you punch each other?" Leo smiled.

"Nah, of course not," Thalia said. "We are civilized people."

"Ohh," Leo said. "What a shame."

"Leo!" Piper said, and then turned to Thalia. "Thals, we know that you traveled a lot with Annabeth and Luke. What was it like?" **(Thank you, ****j and m's camphalfbloodtales****, for the question!)**

"The time I had traveled with them is one of the best times of my life," Thalia said. "We were carefree, I would say, but we had to make sure monsters won't attack us. Once I broke my ankle, and once Luke was sliced by a hellhound. His hand wouldn't stop bleeding for days!"

"Don't you miss these days?" Piper asked. "Don't you ever want to quit the hunt?" **(Thank you, Lotty di Valdez, for the question!)**

"No," Thalia said. "The hunters are my second family. Artemis is out leader, but she's also like the old sister I had never had."

"She is your sister," Leo murmured, but his didn't pay much attention to what Thalia was saying. He was focused on the top-tree that was behind him. _Please, Jason, come fast!_

And Jason did come. Out of nowhere, there was a wind. Thalia looked around, confused, and Piper and Leo tried their best to hide their laughter. Leo's plan was working after all.

"You know Thalia," Leo said, "you should have been more suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Thalia looked even more confused.

"Remember what we said about Jason?" Leo smiled evilly. "He flies. Annabeth has an invisibly hat. Put them together, and walla!"

"Hi, Thalia," Jason took off Annabeth's hat. He was flying above the trees, the hunters' flag in his hands. "Sorry to bring you the news. The hunters had lost." And he flew away.

"You little.. Arg!" Thalia called. She looked at Leo and Piper, whom started to back off. "I'm going to get you!"

"Jeez, Thalia, it's just a game," Leo said, but he had started to escape at the same second Piper escaped.

"I'm going to get you!" Thalia called and ran after them.

* * *

><p>"Well, well," Chiron said. "I'm proud to say it for the first time. Camp Half-Blood won!"<p>

Everyone stood in the dinning pavilion. The hunters were mad at Jason, Piper and Leo, and the campers were so happy nothing could ruin their mood. They won the game for the first time! Percy would be _so _proud. "Now off to bed, everyone," Chiron said. "Good night."

* * *

><p>"How did you beat Thalia?" Jake asked Leo when they entered their cabin.<p>

"Easily," Leo smiled. "Piper and I had talked with her, while Jason turned invisible and took the flag. Simplest plan in the history of plans."

Jake laughed. "What did Annabeth do?"

"Went to tell Chiron we're about to win," Leo yawed. "And I'm going to tell my pillow about it. Good night."

"Good night, Leo," everyone said, and the Hephaestus cabin fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this chapter isn't the best. Feel free to tell me what you think. Tell me if you like it, if you don't, and if you don't explain.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one who thinks I'm getting better?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As for the answers part... I really have to go now, so there won't be an answers part for this chapter, OK? I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I can't. <strong>

**I still love you all, don't forget that!**

* * *

><p><strong>And my uncle told me he will take me to the premiere (?) of The Hunger Games movie! Yay me! SO EXCITED!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So until next time.. LOVE YA ALL!<strong>

**HAVE A NICE WEEK :D**

**~Rachel**

**P.S. Who's going to be the next? Vote in your review!**

**A) **Drew

**B)**Clarisse

**C)**Grover

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.S. Why don't you PM me and tell me a little bit about yourself? I'm already talking with a few of you, and I must say you are really nice (: Just PM me and say 'hi', that will work, too.<strong>


	18. The Evil Charmspeaker

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter eleven: The Evil Charmspeaker (Drew won the vote. Sorry for these how didn't vote for her.)**

**An Interview With: Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite**

"Leo."

Leo looked up from the TV remote he was working on, just to face Drew, who was standing in front of him.

"Hi, Drew," he said, confused, "what are you doing here?" He was sitting near the canoe lake, because 'he wanted some time to think'. This is what he had told Jake, but he really was there because he wanted to check out the naiads.

"I want to talk to you," Drew said. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"What did I do this time?" Leo asked. He looked around, searching the area for Piper. _She should help me with this girl,_ he thought. But unfortunately, Piper was nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing bad," Drew smiled. _Curse her perfect teeth,_ Leo thought. _They are as shiny as Thalia's teeth. _

"So what do you want from me?" Leo said.

"I've heard that you interview campers," Drew said. Leo sighed, somehow he guessed this was about it.

"What about it?" Leo said.

Drew smiled. "I was thinking.. Why don't you interview me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're mean to me?" Leo asked.

"C'mon, Leo," Drew rolled her eyes. _Curse her perfect make-up,_ Leo thought. "You know you want to."

_Curse her charmspeak ability. Where's Piper when I need her?_

Leo closed his eyes. He tried his best to resist to Drew's voice, but it was too strong. He felt as in Medea's store again, unable to control his thoughts. Worst. Feeling. Ever!

"Okay," he managed to say. "But only if Piper will be there too so she could control you."

Drew wrinkled her nose. "Sure. Whatever. What are you going to do with the interviews?"

"Show it to everybody," Leo simply said. "I'm going to call Piper."

"Do you have to?" Drew asked.

Leo closed his eyes, and counted to ten. "I do." He said, and ran to call Piper.

* * *

><p>"You're doing what?" Piper called.<p>

"Interviewing Drew," Leo said in despair. "She made me! She charmspoke me!"

Piper rolled her eyes. She knew how charmspeak affects Leo. "So you want me to be there 'cause…?"

" 'Cause I want you to control her," Leo explained. "Please, Piper."

"Fine," Piper gave up. She got off her bed (she was sitting on it), grabbed her shoes and wore them. "Where is this brat?" She asked.

"Near the lake," Leo said. He grabbed Piper's arm and started to walk outside the Aphrodite cabin, dragging Piper with him. "Let's go!" He cheered.

"Let's go," Piper murmured.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Leo said as he and Piper in front of Drew.<p>

"Yes, I can see that," she said. "Can you start now?"

"Yeah," Leo took out his camera. "Are you ready?"

"Wait!" Drew took out a mirror. "Do I look good enough?"

"Yes," Piper said impatiently.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Drew said, but she put her mirror back in her pocket. "I'm ready."

"Thanks gods," Leo said. He turned on his camera, and said, "here we are, Piper and I, near the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood. Standing with us is Drew, the former head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Hi, Drew."

"Well, hello, Leo," Drew smiled. "Piper."

"So, Drew," Leo said. "What was it like having your younger sister kick your butt in front of your other siblings?" **(Thank you, Aeron Thana, for the question!)**

Piper tried to hide a snort of laughter, but not successfully.

"Best feeling ever," Drew said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really?" Leo looked surprised.

"Gods, Leo," Piper rolled her eyes. "She's kidding."

"It must be the first time I agree with you," Drew said to Piper. "Let's not try it again, okay? It was embarrassing, but I got over it. Now I'm free of responsibility and I can do whatever I wanna do."

"Thank you for being honest," Leo said, "what's with you and flirting all the time?" **(Thank you again, Aeron Thana, for the question!)**

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, duh," Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think 'bout that," Leo muttered. "When did you come to camp?"

"Just before the battle against Kronos," Drew said. "This titan is _sooo_ unkind. He didn't care about his look. At all!"

"Must be depressing," Piper muttered.

"Shut up, Garbage Face," Drew hissed. "Do you have more questions?"

"Yes, actually," Leo said. "Why do you hate Silena?"

Drew pursed her lips. "Because… Because.. She didn't get it! Being a child of Aphrodite is being able to control love, in some way, not just making love. Aphrodite broke my dad's heart when she disappeared. We should be just like her!"

"When you put it like this," Leo said, "it's kinda mean. Break someone's heart because you want to be just like your mother."

"We're lucky you're not a son of Aphrodite," Drew crossed her arms against her chest. "You would be a disaster. I bet you never fell in love with someone."

Now it was Leo's turn to cross his arms. "What do you know, Barbie? You can't read my mind."

"I can't," Drew agreed, "but I _can_ read your expressions. Whenever you look at someone's who at love, you look hungry. As if you want to be one of them. It's sick. You should find your own girl."

"Okay!" Leo said. "I think we finished for today, don't you agree, Piper?"

"I agree," Piper said. She looked at Drew, but her expression wasn't friendly. "It's lunch time. We should go and eat."

"Bye, Drew," Leo said. He turned off his camera, and put it back in its purse. "It wasn't much fun seeing you."

Drew laughed. "Whatever, Valdez. You know I'm right."

"About what?"

"About _love_," she pulled the word as if it was a gum.

"Phhhff, 'course not." Leo shook his hand. "I would like to stay here and prove my point, but it lunch time. I should eat, so I'll get stronger and leave Camp at time. Don't you want me to leave?"

Drew didn't seem to answer, so Piper and Leo walked away to lunch. _But what if she was right?_ Leo thought. _Never mind now, it's lunch time!_

* * *

><p><strong>So here's Drew. Hope you like this chapter. I had ALOT of fun writing it, even thought it's kinda bad (This is what I think. Feel free to agree\disagree, but be honest!).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said in the previous chapter, there is going to be a surprise once you reach 210 reviews, which you did! Here's a link for YouTube (I made you a video); http:www . youtube . com / watch?v=noPT9osnNhI&feature=plcp&context= . Make sure you leave a comment (and tell me in the comment what is your user name here, so I can identify you)\subscribe to my channel!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANSWERS PART! Yay! Sorry I didn't answer your reviews last time, I didn't have much time for it.<strong>

**Let's start, okay?**

**I:** Yeah, I don't think Thalia would do this, but everything can happen when you're using your imagination! XD Thank you for reviewing! Sadly, Clarisse didn't win the vote...

**superrjw:** Thank you! You got Drew. Did you love it? Hate it? Feel free to tell me!

**rlb190:** Thank you so much! You got Drew. Hope you like the chapter (:

**Kasia27:** Thank you so much for the questions! I _am_ going to use them!

**StarrySea:** Thank you! I'm not good at plans, but I guess this one wasn't bad. Hope you like the chapter!

**GLN3:** You got her :D Thanks for reviewing.

**Nobody2012:**Thanks for the question! I think I'm going to use it (;

**Aeron Thana:**Thanks for the questions+advice! Hope you like this chapter :P

**Awesomebooklover1229:**You got her (: Thanks for reviewing!

**my pretty kitty7: **The Hunger Games is going to be the best movie of this year! Thanks for reviewing!

**thisismypenname97:** Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**ruerox11: **Thanks for reviewing! In my country, there's a special offical Facebook page for the books, and I know the manager. She's a friend of mine (: She said she got two tickets (plus hers), but she doesn't know who to take. I wish she would take me.

**tollulu****:** Thanks for reviewing! You got Drew, I hope you're happy (:

**j and m's camphalfbloodtales:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this capter, too.

**random person: **Thank you for reviewing, but I'm sorry. I'm not going to interview the Romans campers. Maybe just Percy (even thought he's Greek), Hazel and Frank. I don't know them well enough.

**Daughter of Hypnos: **I'm sorry, but Drew won the vote. Hope you like the chapter!

**Mythology Rose: **LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hugs6: **Thank you _so_ much! When I''ll finish with this story, there's going to be a sequel. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to interview the Romans except for Hazel, Frank and Percy (even thought he's Greek).

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today. Hope you will like this chapter, and don't forget to watch the surprise.<strong>

**The next one is going to be Clarisse, then Grover+a surprise, and then a special chapter! (I have an awesome idea for it!), so stay tuned!**

**Love you,**

**Rachel :D**


	19. The Warrior

**A little author note: Clarisse might be a little OOC. Forgive me.**

* * *

><p><strong>While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. <strong>**Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter twelve: The Warrior**

**An Interview With: Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares**

"Wow, Clarisse! Be careful!" Leo yelled.

Clarisse didn't respond. She hit his helmet with her sword again. "You were saying?"

"C'mon, Clarisse," Leo said. "You don't have to kill me. We're training, not fighting for real."

"Leo, you want to survive the up-coming war, right?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, yeah –" Leo was about to say, but Clarisse slashed the air where his head was a second ago. "You need to learn how to fight like a real man." Clarisse said.

"But I have these super-powers!" Leo protested. "I control fire and stuffs, remember?"

Clarisse and Leo were sword-fighting in the sword arena. It was a sunny day, and campers were having a free time in the beach or by the lake. Jason persuaded Leo to do this instead of prank innocent people. "What would you do in a battle if your fire-power won't work?" Jason wanted to know. Leo had to agree with him, because he did sound logical.

"Thank you for reminding me," Clarisse said. She put her sword on the ground, and took a glass of water from the picnic table. "Seriously, Leo. You're going to fight the giants and Gaia. The scary and threatening Gaia. You should know how to sword fight."

"But I don't want to!" Leo protested.

"I will call Piper," Clarisse threatened.

"Ok, I'm shutting my mouth," Leo said. He put his sword on the ground, next to Clarisse's sword, "but only if you will do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Clarisse asked.

"Give me an interview," Leo smiled.

"What kind of interview?" Clarisse asked.

"I ask questions and you answer them," Leo rolled his eyes. "This is how people rule an interview."

"What are you going to do with this interview?" Clarisse asked.

"C'mon, Clarisse! Don't you trust me? I'm not using it as a blackmail," Leo promised.

"Swear on river Styx?"

"I swear on river Styx I'm not going to blackmail Clarisse," Leo said. Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Clarisse smiled with satisfaction. "Fine."

"Yay," Leo crowed. He took his camera out of its purse (did I mention he took his camera with him all the time?) and turned it on. "Here we are, with the Clarisse La Rue **(A\N: I'm pretty sure this is her last name. Fix me if I'm wrong.)**, daughter of Ares. Hi, Clarisse."

"You sound stupid. Everyone can see where we are, and everybody knows me," Clarisse pointed out.

"Jeez, Clarisse. This is _my_ interview and I can do whatever I want to," Leo said. "So, Clarisse, how did you feel when they gave you the quest to explore the Labyrinth? And be honest!" **(Thank you, Kasia27, for the question!)**

"Well, thinking about that now.. I guess I was kinda scared," Clarisse wrinkled her nose. "I've seen what the maze did to Chris, and I was shocked. I didn't want to go insane."

"Chris? The son of Hermes?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Clarisse approved.

"You two are a couple, right?" Leo said, sending a pink flush down Clarisse's throat.

"Yes," Clarisse said.

"How did that happen?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Clarisse shrugged. "I guess it just happened."

"How did you meet him?" Leo asked.

"Well…." Clarisse said:

~_Start of a flashback~_

"Clarisse! Dinner is ready!" Ms. La Rue, Daniel, yelled.

"I'm coming!" Clarisse said. She was training in her back yard, reaping her mother's bushed with every slash of her sword. The back yard was not as small as the house. It has beautiful trees in it, and bushed and flowers.. not something you'd expect from solider.

"The food's getting cold," Ms. La Rue yelled again.

"I said I was coming," Clarisse said again. She put her sword in her belt, and walked toward the back door when she heard the scream.

"Holly Ares, what was that?" she mumbled to herself. She jumped outside of the yard and started running toward the guy who screamed.

When she reached him, she was shocked. It was this son of Hermes. What was his name? Christian.. Chris. Maybe. She recognized him from Camp, and she knew he was gone because he joined the titan's army.

"Chris, is that you?"She asked, but Chris didn't reply. He lied in the forest behind Clarisse's house. He wore a full armor, even thought it was June. "Chris, can you hear me?"

"The thread," Chris said. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't focus on Clarisse. "He wants the thread. An attack is coming."

"Chris, are you okay?" Clarisse asked again, but Chris didn't seem to notice her.

"Gods, I need to take him to mom," Clarisse said to herself. "Chris, can you stand up?"

"The thread," Chris said.

"This is hopeless," Clarisse said. "Hmm, Chris? Wait here, ok? I'm going to get some help."

And she ran off to get her mother.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Clarisse. What's wrong?" Chiron asked.<p>

"I found something- someone today. A demigod," Clarisse said. She was sitting in the living room, and was talking with Chiron via IM.

"That is good. Well done, sweetheart," Chiron smiled at her.

Clarisse took a deep breath. "The problem is… he's insane. He keeps talking about a thread."

"A thread?" Chiron looked confused. "Did you managed to get him to say his name?"

"No need to," Clarisse said. "It's Chris Rodriguez. He's a son of Hermes. He joined the titan's army, but something happened to him. I want to bring him to Camp."

"This is what you are going to do," Chiron said. "Bring him here as fast as possible. I await you."

_~End of flashback~_

"So this is how I met him," Clarisse said.

"Wow. This is cooler than the way I met Jason and Piper," Leo said. "Is he ok now?"

"Yes, thanks goodness," Clarisse said.

"Yay." Leo said. "You know, we heard you got beat by Percy on his first day. What will be your revenge once he gets back?" **(Thank you, Nobody2012, for the question!)**

"I'm not going to tell you," Clarisse said. "You will tell Annabeth who will tell Percy, and then he would be ready for it."

"In other words, you don't have an idea?" Leo laughed.

"Phhf, of course I have an idea! I have plenty of ideas!" Clarisse said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Chris. See ya later." And she left the sword arena, leaving Leo by himself.

"She doesn't have any idea," Leo said before he left the sword arena to join Jason and Piper on the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>So, before we get started.. There's this fanfic, "FanFiction Rocks Olympus", and the author is doing this 'Characters-are-reading-a-book' thing, but the special part is that this is about FANFICS! Guess what is the first one? If you guessed 'LeoCam', you got it right!<strong>

**LEOCAM IS UNSTOPPABLE! **

**Here's the link: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7894463/1/ .**

* * *

><p><strong>About the surprise video from the last chapter.. Its name is 'Thank you, LeoCam fans!'. I didn't have a better title that would express my feelings. GO SHECK THAT OUT ON YOUTUBE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! YAY!<strong>

**CharmyXcream14:** I'm keeping that up, don't worry! Thank you for reviewing!

**The Daughter Of Hades:** Thanks! :D Sorry I didn't use your questions. I wanted to finish with the writing as fast as possible so I could update, and I didn't see it until now. You forgive me, right?

**HiddenXinXShadows:** Thank you! About the last sentence.. you shall see (;

**GLN3:** I don't think so. You can check if you want. Thanks for reviewing!

**RomanceOnTheBrain:** Like your name (: I will think about it. Thank you for reviewing!

**jbhgvchg:** LOL. Maybe (: You shall see. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Nobody2012:** LOL (: Here's Clarisse. I hope you will like it.

**Denim Jeans:**It's gonna be _me_, but nevermind.. I'm super sorry for not using your question. Will you forgive me?

**Splashfire:**Clarisse isn't going to kill anyone :P Thanks for reviewing!

**rlb190: **You got the name. Thank you for reviewing!

**AsIfICared**:Thank you! I always liked Drew. She's pretty cool, right?

**StarrySea: **You don't have to wait anymore! :] Hope you like the chapter.

**clove and cato 101: **Nice name! I love Clove. She's cool. I'm not making any promises, but Nico might be tg=he next. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Before I go, I just wanted to wish everyone happy Purim! Purim is like Halloween in my religion, but it's about a quenn named Ester, who married a king named Achashverosh, and this king had a friend named Haman, and Haman wanted to kill everyone in my religion. He would succeed, but Ester told Achashverosh everything and Haman was killed.<strong>

**Yeah, most of the holidays in my religion are like that (:**

**Bye everybody! LOVE YOU!**

**~Rachel.**


	20. Dead Boy

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter thirteen: Dead Boy**

**An Interview With: Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades**

"Hi guys," Leo said as he sat next to Jason and Piper on the beach.

"Hi, Leo," Jason said. It was clear they wanted some time alone, but Leo convinced himself that they will have enough time alone on their way to Greece, if Jason doesn't have a girlfriend at Camp Jupiter.

"Whatcha doing?" Leo asked.

"Talking. Why?" Piper said.

"No reason," Leo said. _Talking,_ he thought, _don't they have something more interesting to do?_ "How about _we_ toast some marshmallows? It will be fun."

"Sounds good to me," Piper shrugged. "What do you think, Jason?"

"Hmm, okay, I guess," Jason said.

"Yay," Leo said. "I already have the fire. Does anyone have marshmallows?"

"I will go to get some," Piper said. She stood up, brushing the sand off her pants. "Be back in a second." And she was gone.

Jason and Leo sat in silence for a minute, and then Leo talked. "So, are you a couple now?" he asked.

Jason blushed. "I- hmm, we… no, not yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Leo asked. "She likes you, you like her. You should do something about it."

Jason sighed. "If this was this easy," he said. "Leo, I'm not sure about my past. I can't start a romantic relationship with her until I will be sure I don't have a girlfriend at the Roman camp. You understand me, right?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded. He was happy for them, he really was, but it hurt inside, at his heart. **(A\N: this is where what you said in your reviews is entering the story.)** _Why don't I have someone who likes me like this?_ He wanted to scream. He knew Jason, Piper, the Hephaestus cabin and Chiron cared about him, but it wasn't the same. He doesn't have someone he would sacrifice his life for. It's just him. _Maybe Drew was right,_ he thought. _Maybe I am that loser who can't love. _

"Leo," Jason said.

"What, man?" Leo said.

"You ok?" Jason asked. "You've been a little bit withdrawn lately. Piper thinks you're in some kind depression."

"I'm cool," Leo said. "I'm a little bit tired from working, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. "We did not work so hard on the warship this week."

Leo didn't respond. _Thank you, Jason, for making this a whole lot easier. _He was ready to give up, to tell Jason everything that ran through his mind.

"Look, Jason –" he started, but someone called, "Brought the marshmallows!" behind him.

"Hi people," Piper said. She sat on the sand next to Jason, and handed Leo the marshmallows. "Let's get started!" she cheered.

_We'll talk about it later,_ Jason mouthed Leo.

"Guys, is everything ok?" Piper asked. Surprisingly, she didn't charmspeak them.

"Yeah, let's toast some marshmallows!" Leo said.

* * *

><p>"And then, stop laughing! I'm done yet!" Leo protested. "And then, you were like, 'dude, we really did that?' and I said yes, so you took you jelly and began to eat it, and Piper filmed it, and swallowed it, and then you chased me around the dorms."<p>

Jason almost chocked with laughter. "Wow, this mist is hysterical!"

"And it's not everything," Piper smiled. "Once we set Coach's pants on fire. You should have seen his expression!"

Jason laughed and ate his marshmallow. "You guys are crazy. I can't believe you made me do this."

"We were surprised, too," Leo admitted.

Someone coughed behind them. "Excuse me."

They stopped laughing at once and turned around, to face a certain son of Hades. "Hello, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"So you're this Nico everyone keeps talking about," Leo said. He stood up and shook Nico's hand. "I'm Leo Valdez."

"Yes, I've heard about you," Nico nodded.

"Good things, I guess," Leo smiled.

"I wouldn't call it 'good things', but whatever," Nico said, "you must be Jason." He turned to Jason.

"That's me," Jason confirmed. "Nice to meet ya."

"And you're Piper, right?" Nico asked.

"Yup," Piper said. "Good to finally meet you."

Nico smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Toasting marshmallows," Leo said. "What are _you_ doing here? If I would be you, I wouldn't come."

"Why not?" Nico was surprised.

"Annabeth wants to kill you," Leo said simply.

"Kill me? Why?" This made Nico more confused.

"Because you know about the Roman camp," Piper explained, "and you didn't say anything."

"Ah, that," Nico said.

"Yup," Leo said. "Can I interview you?"

"What?"

"Interview you," Leo explained as if Nico was a five year old boy. "I ask questions, you answer."

"Why would you do that?" Nico asked.

"Because I'm bored, and it's funny," Leo said.

"What about building the warship? Don't you have to be there, like, all the time?"

"I do, but I don't," Leo said, "but stop changing the subject. Can I interview you?"

"Ok, I have nothing to lose," Nico shrugged. "But in one condition."

"Name it."

"You help me with Annabeth," Nico said. "I'm too young to die."

"How old are you?" Piper asked.

"Almost thirteen," Nico avoided looking in their eyes. "But stop changing the subject!"

"See Jason," Leo said. "He learns from the master. Why don't you act like him?"

"Because I have self-respect," Jason said.

"Hurtful!" Nico complained.

"Guys!" Leo said. He took out his camera and turned it on. "So, Nico, how old were you when you got to Camp Half-Blood?"

"I was ten year old," Nico said. "I miss these days."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I was so naïve," Nico explained. "I used to play these stupid cards, mythomagic **(A\N: I think this is their name.)**. And I used to believe everything will be alright."

"When did you change your mind?" Leo was interested.

"When Percy came back from their quest without Bianca," Nico took a deep breath. "I realized everything is a way more difficult than it seems. I realized I will never be welcomed here, as a kid of the underworld."

"That is not true," Piper protested. "You know you have your place here. You belong here as demigod."

"This is not how things were before," Nico said miserably. "Percy changed it."

"Weren't you mad at him before? You said he came back from the quest without your sister," Piper asked.

"I was," Nico admitted. "At first I was mad at Bianca, because she became a hunter and left me alone. But then she died, and Percy became the one to blame because he didn't protect her as he had promised."

"I don't get it," Jason shook his head. "You're not mad at Percy now, right?"

"Not anymore," Nico said. "I talked to Bianca's ghost. She said she had to die. She made me believe in myself. She said Percy tried to protect her, but she wouldn't let him."

"What about Hazel?" Jason asked. "She's your sister as well."

"She is, except she's a daughter of Pluto, not Hades," Nico said. "I.. well, I kinda brought her back to life from the Underworld."

"What do you mean, 'kinda brought her back to life from the Underworld'?" Jason asked.

"She was dead," Nico said. "But since Thanatos is captured I thought I could bring Bianca back to life and nobody would notice, but she chose to re-born. I found Hazel in the fields of Asphodel."

"Thanatos? Who is it?" Leo asked.

"One of Hades' serves," Nico said. "Never mind it. Forget what I said. The point is Hazel is alive now."

"How did you find the Roman camp?" Jason asked.

"I was searching for information about my family," Nico said. "I came to California, where I saw the guards in the Caldecott tunnel. I followed them during the changes of the guards, and I went into the camp."

"Leo, Piper, Jason, dinner!" Annabeth looked toward them. She paused when she saw Nico. "You little..! I'm going to kill you!" and she started to chase screaming Nico.

"No! Please, Annabeth!" Nico yelled. "I'm too young to die!"

"No you're not!" Annabeth called.

"Please, Annabeth, let me explain!" Nico screamed.

"What?" Annabeth stopped running, and crossed her arms against her chest. "Explain. Immediately."

"Percy's not at the Roman camp," Nico said. "He didn't get there yet."

"Why?" Annabeth said.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Nico said. "I would have told you if he was there."

"But it's been almost six months!" Annabeth complained. She sat on the sand, tears filled her eyes. "What happened to him?" Piper sat next to her and hugged her shoulders. "Everything will be ok," she murmured.

"I don't know, Annabeth," Nico's tune was soft. "But I'm not going to tell him I know him."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"He must've lost his memories, like Jason," Nico said.

Annabeth broke into tears. "Please, don't say it. It hurts without saying it out loud."

Leo couldn't believe it. Behind these scary masks, Annabeth was a normal teenager. A normal teenager girl who misses her lost boyfriend.

"I know it hurts, Annabeth, but you have to face the truth," Nico said. "He lost his memories. He's on his own for who knows how much time. He needs to get the memories on his own. I can't help him. It's like the gods do."

"I guess you are right," Annabeth sniffed. "But make sure he doesn't do anything Seaweed Brain-ish, ok?"

"Ok," Nico promised.

"Let's go to get dinner," Piper said. "It would make you feel better."

Annabeth nodded. She stood up, and walked with Piper to dinner.

"I'm not going to die young!" Nico cheered, and ran to dinner.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Leo recalled. "I don't remember. Let's go to eat dinner."

And they went to the dinning pavilion, laughing like they used to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope I didn't let you down with Annabeth's reaction. I think this is who she would react. <strong>

**Tell me what you think, ok? And don't be shy if I let you down.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said this is going to be Grover, but then I realized I haven't done Nico yet, and I promised you I would do him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! YAY! <strong>

**Reach130:** Thank you!

**AsIfICared: **Thanks! I did a pretty good job, ha? XD

**HecateA:** Thanks for reviewing! I never said it was Clarisse's fisrt quest. The one in the sea of monsters was the first.

**TeamPiper: **Thank you so much! You're so sweet (:

**Denim Jeans: **LOL. Thank you so much! I'm a daughter of Athena. Annabeth is my sister! XD

**rlb190: **Yeah, I'm Jewish. I love being Jewish. Thanks for reviewing for both video and chapter!

**natattack201: **Same in Purim XD I love candies! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nobody2012: **Thanks for reviewing! The questions are really good. I think I might use them!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today. I don't know if I will be able to update again this week, but hey, twice is good, right?<strong>

**Grover's the next. If you have questions for him you can PM me\put it in your review.**

**Love you!**

**~Rachel~**

**P.S. If you're here, why won't you leave a review? That means A LOT to me.**

**Just press this buttom: V V V **

**V V V **


	21. The Lord of Wild

**A little A\N: Just to be clear, each chapter is a sneak peak of Leo's life in Camp Half-Blood. He works hard on the Argo 2, but at the end of the day, he has some spare time for the interviews. Enjoy the chapter! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. <strong>**Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter fourteen: The Lord of Wild**

**An Interview With: Grover Underwood, a satyr, lord of wild**

"Chiron holds a head counselors meeting!" Travis Stoll burst into the Hephaestus cabin, but only Will and Nyssa were there. "Hey, it's against the rules, being alone in the cabins!" Travis said.

"Like you follow them," Will stuck his tongue out at Travis. "And we're not alone. You're here. I'm coming."

"Okay, go to the Big House. Chiron is waiting," Travis said. "Have you seen Leo?"

"Yes," Nyssa said. "I think he's in the ship. He said he should work on something, but he didn't give up more details."

"All right, thanks," Travis said. "I will you later, Will. Chiron is waiting, so don't make him wait too long."

"Bye Nyssa," Will said. He stood up, and left the cabin with Travis.

"So…" Travis said. "You're dating?"

Will blushed. "Not yet. I hope we will, thought. She's really nice."

"Well, good luck with her," Travis smiled at him. "I'm going to call Leo. Can you call Jason and Thalia? I think they're in the Zeus cabin."

"Okay," Will said, and went to the Zeus cabin while Travis went to the beach, where Leo was.

* * *

><p>The warship was almost done. The outside of it was built, and the inside was almost ready for sail. Festus' head was smiling in the front of the warship, and everyone smiled as they passed by it.<p>

Will entered the warship, and went to the engines room, where he had heard some noise. "Leo?" he asked.

"Oh, hi man," Leo turned around to face him. The engines room wasn't big. It was full of engine, of course, and has some keyboards and bottoms in it. "What are you doing here?"

"Chiron holds a meeting," Will said. "Is everything okay with the engines?"

Leo whipped the sweat from his forehead. It was pretty hot in there. "Can I trust you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Will said.

"There are problems with the left engine," Leo said miserably. "I don't know if I can get it fixed until the solstice."

"You have less than a week," Will said.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious," Leo sighed. "I don't know, man, I guess I should stop with the interviews and start taking my job more seriously."

"It's about time," Will muttered, but out loud he said: "This is how you should think. But take a rest now, we should go."

"I guess you're right," Leo nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming," Chiron said. Everyone sat in the TV room around the ping-pong table. Jason and Thalia were there, Katie, the Stolls, Butch, Clarisse, Piper, Will, Leo, Castor, Annabeth, Rachel and the rest of the head counselors. "We are here to discuss something very important. Rachel, can you?"<p>

"Yes, Chiron," Rachel stood up. She looked around, and took a deep breath. "There's something wrong. I can feel it. I don't know why, but I feel it. Maybe it's about Percy, maybe it-"

But suddenly, Grover entered the room. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Why are you here?" Butch asked.

"I asked him to come here," Rachel said. "As the lord of wild, he should be here."

Grover nodded. "Sorry I disturbed you. Continue with what you were saying."

Rachel nodded. "As I was saying, there's something wrong. There's going to be an attack. I don't know when, and I don't know where. A giant had grown from its dust. I believe he's leading an army toward Camp."

"Toward here?" Clarisse asked. "It is important."

Rachel sighed. "This is the catch; I don't know. It might be here, it might be the other camp, Camp Jupiter. But we should be prepared."

"Guys, there's something else you should know," Nico, who was sitting in quiet until now, spoke. "Thanatos, the god of death, is missing."

"What?" Thalia asked. "I thought Hades is the god of death."

"Hades is like the god of the Underworld," Nico said. "He has minor gods who help him, and Thanatos is one of them. He's job is to keep the dead from escaping. He patrols the borders of the Underworld, but he's gone missing. This is why monsters keep reforming after they get killed."

"What can we do about it?" Annabeth asked.

Nico took a deep breath. "Well –"

"We should do nothing," Rachel spoke. "It is not our job to take care of it."

"How do you know?" Thalia asked.

"I have a feeling," Rachel said simply. "I feel like he will be freed soon, but not by our campers."

"Are you sure?" Butch asked.

"One hundred percents," Rachel said.

"So death is missing, and we should do nothing? And what about the giant's army?" Katie asked.

"Same thing," Rachel said. "It is not our job. Right now we should focus on finishing with the warship, so it'll be ready but summer solstice."

Everyone turned to look at Leo. "Well, about that one," he said, "we have some problems with one of the engine. I'm taking care of it. I hope it will be done by summer solstice."

"You have less than a week," Annabeth warned.

"Stop reminding me!" Leo said. "I know that. I'm doing the best I can do!"

"When you will sail to the Roman camp, who's going to be aboard?" Thalia asked.

"Only Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo and me," Rachel said. "We need the other campers to protect Camp in case of an attacking army."

"But you said the army will not attack us," Connor protested.

"But we don't know about other armies," Rachel said. "Gaea might have some other armies, if she doesn't keep her strongest one to Greece."

"I hope she doesn't," Leo muttered.

"So let's summarize what he have said here," Chiron said. "A giant's army is going to attack somewhere, death is missing and we have problems with the warship's engine. Anything good happened lately?"

"Yes, and this is part of the reason why I'm here," Grover stood up. He looked at Annabeth, and then at the rest of the counselors. "I've been feeling bad lately. Like a hamster is running inside my head. I think it's because the empathy link I have with Percy. I think we might be able to contact him."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Hopefully," Grover corrected himself. "I don't know for sure."

"Let's try!" Annabeth said. "Please, Chiron. You have to let us try."

Chiron closed his eyes. "As much as I want to try, I think we should wait until everything will be fine with the warship, so we could warn the Roman camp that we are coming. And Percy might be memories-less, we should think about that twice before we act."

"I agree with Chiron," Jason said. "When I woke up in the school-bus last December, it was confusing when Piper and Leo acted like they knew me. I think we should give him a few days to regain his lost memories, and then try."

Rachel pursed her lips. "Chiron is right, Annabeth."

Annabeth blinked and then said, "If you think so." She stood up, and went outside of the room.

"Should I go after her?" Piper asked. She glanced in the direction of Jason, and then whispered in Chiron's ear: "I know what it's like when you lose your boyfriend for six months."

"You can go," Chiron nodded, and Piper left the room.

"I guess this is our sign to go and eat lunch," Connor said to Travis.

"Idiot," Katie said, and followed Piper.

"I'm afraid Connor is right, Katie," Chiron smiled. He knew about the whole Katie beats Travis\Travis beats Katie thing. "You can go now."

As everyone left the room, Leo caught Grover's arm. "Hey man, can we talk?"

"Yes, sure," Grover said. He followed Leo who led him to the cabins area. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I would like to interview you." Leo said.

"Like we did with Percy?" Grover asked nervously.

"Pretty much," Leo admitted. "But you answer the questions, not a crazy daughter of Aphrodite."

"I heard that!" Lacy passed by.

"Sorry!" Leo called at her. Then he turned back Grover. "What do you say?"

"Fine," Grover sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Yay!" Leo cheered as he turned on his camera. "So, do you like Star Wars?" **(Thank you, Denim Jeans, for the question!)**

"What? I thought you were asking about my life and everything!" Grover protested.

"I should keep my promises. Harley wanted to know that."

"Bah!" Grover bleated. "I never watched it, so I guess I don't like it. I have other things to do on my spare time."

"Oh," Leo said. "Harley would be disappointed. I heard Percy Jackson is your best friend. How did you meet him?" **(Thank you, Nobody2012, for the question!)**

"It was.. wow, almost five years ago. Time flies," Grover said. "I was studying in his school so I could find demigods, and there was this girl, Nancy, **(A\N: remember her?)** and she was mean to me. Percy helped me with her on his first day. And we became friends. He was the only one who was accepted me as me."

"Why? Because you're both weird?" Leo asked.

"No!" Grover said. "Don't you have other questions who don't mock me?"

"I do," Leo admitted. "How did you meet your girlfriend, Juniper?" **(A\N: thank you, Nobody2012, for the question. In my country her name is Dafna, because this is the name of the plant.)**

"It was during my search for pan," Grover said. "I got to hang out with a gang of nature spirits, and she was one of them. She's really nice and sweet and smart. She was the first one to believe me when I delivered the news of Pan's death."

"About Percy again," Leo asked. "What do you think he's doing now? Do you think he will remember you?"

"I honestly don't think he will remember me," Grover admitted. "Jason forgot everything. I believe Percy forgot everything as well. I hope he remembers Annabeth. She misses him so much."

"Speaking of the devil," Leo muttered as Annabeth walked toward them, her eyes red from crying.

"You should come to help with the warship," she told Leo. "We should be able to sail by summer solstice, as you know."

"I'm coming," Leo turned off the camera. "Bye man." He told Grover, and then followed Annabeth to the ship.

He has less than a week to finish with the greatest warship of all times. He should get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't my best, I know. I hope you enjoyed this little interview with Grover.<strong>

**I really am sorry, but the story will be ending soon. Two more chapters or something like this, I dunno for sure. I will be starting a new story about the last week before the sail to Camp Jupiter. I hope you will read it, because you're awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! YAY!<strong>

**StarrySea:** Thank you so much! I love you as well (;

**Katie Gardner:** Nice poem. Thanks for reviewing!

**rlb190: **Thank you for reviewing! I've already done Chiron ('The Horse That Rules the House.' You can check it out.)

**Nobody2012: **LOL (: Thank you so much! I guess she will be fine in 'The Mark of Athena'.. If she doesn't die.

**Daughter of Hypnos: **You want me to make them date each other? Thanks for reviewing!

**ILoveTHUKEEEE: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't use your question. Maybe next time, ok?

**HiddenXinXShadows:** Now you don't have to wait anymore! YAY! XD Well, Nico will be leaving in the next chapter. He should be in the Roman camp by now, don't you think? I guess Jason won't ask him anything, or maybe he will and Nico won't answer them because he 'should figure it out by himself' and blah blah blah.

**Hugs6: **Thank you so much for the compliments! I write whenever I have time, and I don't stop until the chapter is done. I know it sounds horrible, but nothing inspires me (excpet my family's video camera for the whole story). I just write, and I let the chapter take me where it wants to go.

**ummiuno011**:I've missed you :D Glad you came back. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13:** Thank you! I hope this is soon enough for you ;P

**TeamPiper:**You want me to tell you a secret? I don't have an idea, either ;) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Reach130:**Thank you! I don't know who's going to be the next. Maybe Tyson, since Leo sends him the 'don't-blow-us-out-of-the-sky' video.

**HecateA:**Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So we're saying goodbye here until the next chapter, which I hope will be up next Friday (I have a week full of tests ahead and I don't know if I will have time to write).<strong>

**Love you!**

**~Rachel~**

**P.S. I think Tyson is going to be next. Do you have questions for him? PM me\put them in your review!**


	22. Peanut Butter!

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter fourteen: Peanut Butter!**

**An Interview With: Tyson, son of Poseidon, general of the Cyclops' army**

"There's a meeting in the Big House," Jason entered the engines room in the Argo 2. It's been 27 hours since the last meeting, and Leo tried to fix the engine. It didn't work thought…

"Another one?" Leo asked. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It's been barely a day since the last one."

Jason shrugged. "Yeah. I don't know about that, either. I passed by the Hermes cabin and Travis told me I should inform you about it."

Leo sighed. He looked at the engines, then at Jason, and then back at the engines. "Okay. I'm coming."

He stood up and joined Jason by the door. "Let's go, Sparky."

"Don't call me that," was Jason's automatically respond.

"Why? Is this Piper's nickname?" Leo teased him as they made their way to the Big House.

Jason sighed. "I wish. She avoids me lately."

Leo cursed in his mind. _They can't be fighting! We're about to sail. We can't have them fight! _But instead of saying that, he said, "Really? What happened?"

"That's the problem." Jason said. "I don't know."

"Did you say something that made her mad?" Leo asked. "You know what's it like with girls."

Jason pursed his lips. "Yes, I know. It's just seems so difficult with her. She –"

"Hi guys," The stolls came behind them. "Whatca doing?"

"We're heading to the Big House. Aren't you coming, too?" Leo said.

"Yes indeed, lad," Connor said. "Shall we go?"

Jason and Leo exchanged looks. "What's wrong with you?" they asked.

"He has a bet with Butch," Travis explained. "He thinks he can talk like that for the rest of the day. Idiot."

"I'm willing to talk like that, and I will succeed," Connor said. "You shall see."

"Whatever. Good luck." Leo said.

"Thank you, young son of Hephaestus," Connor said. "Here's Butch. I should have a little talk with him. See you later." And he ran toward Butch.

"He's an idiot," Travis muttered before joining him.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to the Big House, everyone was there. Thalia and the hunters had an agreement with Chiron; they will stay until the warship sails, and they re-join with Artemis. Nico left after dinner, saying he has a job to be done at the Underworld.<p>

"What's wrong, again?" Annabeth asked when everybody was quiet.

"I received an Iris-Message from Tyson an hour ago," Chiron said.

"Really? What did he say?" Thalia asked, excited.

Chiron paused. He looked at everyone, but his gaze lingered on Annabeth. "He's at Sonoma Valley. He found some wolves. He said he had smelled Percy."

When he said Percy's name, it was like a bomb was thrown in the room. Everyone started talking at once.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth nearly cried from joy. "I can't believe it!"

"It's for real, Annabeth," Chiron promised her.

Annabeth blinked a few times, and then started to cry. "I'm going to kill this stupid son of Poseidon!"

"It's really not necessary," Thalia told her. "We might need him."

"I can kill him if we won't need him at all," Annabeth murmured to herself.

"Well thank you, Annabeth," Chiron said. "I asked Tyson to stay put so we could contact him again, and he will tell us the details again."

"Yes, please. Now," Annabeth said and everyone laughed.

Chiron smiled. He took out a glass of water, and splashed some water at the wall. A rainbow was formed, and Chiron threw a golden darchma in it. "O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Tyson in Sonoma Valley." **(A\N: Sorry if I was wrong about it.)**

The familiar view of the Wolves House was shown. A Cyclops in an orange camp shirt with old jeans was standing in front of everyone. "Hi guys," he said.

"Hi Tyson," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth! Why are you crying?" Tyson asked, worried. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Annabeth wiped the tears from her chicks. "We've heard you smelled Percy's sense **(A\N: how do I spell this word?)** earlier. Is it real?"

"It is real," Tyson confirmed. "Mrs. O'Leary smelled it, too. Am I right, Mrs. O'Leary?"

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked behind him.

"Does it new?" Thalia asked. "We've been in the Wolves House in winter solstice. It must be new."

"It's two months old, I think," Tyson said. "It leads to California. Can Percy be in California?"

"Yes," Jason said. "Camp Jupiter is in California."

"Yay! Mrs. O'Leary, we found Percy!" Tyson cheered.

"Tyson, listen to me," Chiron said. "You should go to California, see if you can find him. Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Rachel will join you later when the warship will be ready. Understood?"

"Understood!" Tyson saluted.

"We will talk with you later," Chiron said. "Take care."

"Okay," Tyson said. "Bye guys!"

"Wait!" Leo called.

Everybody looked at him. "What's wrong?" Katie asked.

Leo smiled. "Can I interview you?"

"Leo!" everyone sighed.

"What?" Leo protested. "Can I?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tyson cheered.

"Thank you," Leo said. He took out his camera from his tool-belt – he decided he doesn't need the purse anymore – and turned it on. "So, Tyson, why do you love peanut butter?" **(Thank you, everybody, for the question.)**

"It's delicious," Tyson said. "Don't you agree?"

Leo paused. It wasn't the answer he had expected. "Yeah, sure. What do you like better, hell hounds or 'sea ponies'?" **(Thank you, Nobody2012, for the question!)**

Tyson scratched his forehead. "I don't know. They're both pretty cute."

"WOOF!"

"Sorry Mrs. O'Leary," Tyson apologized. "You're more awesome than a sea pony. I think I will vote for hell hounds."

"Hurtful!" Travis mimicked a 'sea pony'.

"Sorry, sea pony that looks like Travis," Tyson said.

"What is your favorite weapon besides the stick?" Will asked. **(Thank you, Denim Jeans, for the question!)**

"A piece of bread with peanut butter," Tyson said. "I let the enemy eat it, and while he's eating I will punch him with my stick."

"That is very.. Creative," Annabeth said.

"You like peanut butter _that_ much?" Leo asked. "What does it taste like underwater?" **(Thank you, My Pretty Kitty7, for the question!)**

"It tastes the same," Tyson said. "Tyson likes peanut butter!"

"Figures," Leo said.

"Guys, we should finish." Chiron said.

"Perc- Party pooper," Will muttered. **(A\N: Yep, I accidentally wrote Percy instead of party.)**

"Bye guys!" Tyson waved, and disappeared.

"Well, that you don't get to see every day," Piper rolled her eyes.

"You are free to go now," Chiron said, and everybody went outside.

"Are you coming to the beach?" Piper asked Leo. "Jason and I are having a picnic. Thought you might want to join us."

Leo sighed. "But Jason said you avoided him!"

Piper froze. "Nothing had happened. I didn't avoid him. My dad told me he wants to see my new 'school', so I had to talk about it with Chiron."

"Oh." Leo said, and they went to the beach to eat, laugh, and maybe talk a little bit with Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you will enjoy this little interview with Tyson. I had alot of fun writing this (:<strong>

**Passover Break starts next week, so I hope I will have plenty of time to write for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part!<strong>

**Nobody2012:** LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**StarrySea:** Thank you! It has to be over some when, and the ship is going to be finished soon. Don't worry, I will have other stories.

**Denim Jeans:** Poor Grover. It's not his fault he didn't have the chance to watch it. He was too busy searching for Pan and finding demigods. Thanks for reviewing!

**rlb190: **You love peanut butter? I don't really like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**ummiuno011:** Thank for the idea, question and review!

**my pretty kitty7:** Thank you!

**random person:** Thank you for the question+review! I had to remember your question 'cause everybody asked it (;

**HiddenXinXShadows:** Thanks for the questions and review! I haven't planned about the Watching-The-Interview night. I will think about something.

**Hugs6:** Thank you so much! You're so sweet :D

**tollulu:** My secret was revealed a few chapters ago... Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it until next time..<strong>

**The Hunger Games movie is coming out this Thursday! I can barely wait! (It comes on Thursday in my country.)**

**Today we talked about an ancient wars in class, and I was like: It's like in the Hunger Games!**

**The teacher: That book again?**

**Everyone: C'mon, Rachel!**

**So yeah.**

**Love you,**

**Rachel.**


	23. An Author Note 2

**A little author note:**

**Basically, I know what the next chapter is going to be about. I just don't feel like writing it. Why? You might ask. Because I don't know **_**how**_** to write it.**

**You are welcome to help me if you want to. PM me. **

**Instead I felt like starting another story, which has **_**nothing**_** to do with 'LeoCam'. It's about the last week before the sail to California. I'm in the beginning of the first chapter right now. I hope I will finish it by the eleven o'clock here, which is in 2 hours.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE CAME OUT IN MY COUNTRY A FEW HOURS AGO! Sadly I am <strong>_**not**_** going to watch it today. I will watch it next week, I hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part!<strong>

**Me And My Luck:** LOL (: The meaning of your name is because the movie? I watched it and it was _so_ predictable.

**ummiuno011:** Well, I hope you will meet your friend again as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing!

**AthenaGrayEyes98:** You're not the only one who is obssesed with the Hunger Games. My friend is watching it right now in the cinema. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!

**random** person: Thank you SO much for reviewing!

**Splashfire:** LOL. Your friend and I have a lot in common (; One day in English class the teacher wanted to know what the book is abuot, so I volunteered to tell her. She was shocled when I told her about the killing part. My homeclass teacher was as shocked as the English teacher. Why don't people understand the beauty inside this book?

**Hugs6:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Nobody2012:** Nope, I haven't notice that. But now that you said that.. I disagree, because that will mean Annabeth will go insane and Percy will die. I LOVE PERCY!

**HiddenXinXShadows:** Well, about that... Hmm.. This is the word Google Translate gave me. I guess it was a wrong one, but her puts the camera in his tool belt now.

**my pretty kitty7:** Thank you so much :D You're so sweet.

**Vans321:**Thank you so much! Most of the questions were the reviewers's question. I thought about the answers for the questions you gave me.

**I didn't want to login:** Well, this how people eat peanut butter in my country (;

**StarrySea:** Thank you so much! I've thought about the SoN when I wrote this (; Yeah, the hunger games came out a few hours ago. A friend of mine is the manager pf the offical Facebook page in my country, and she watched it yesterday. She said it was amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>So until next time...<strong>

**LOVE YOU!**

**And don't forget to read and review to my new story 'The Last Week'.**

**Love, and happy hunger games (;**


	24. The Second in Command Hunter

**A\N: Nobody2012 helped me with this chapter. It was her (you are a girl, right?) idea to interview Phobe. Most of the questions are hers, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. <strong>**Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter sixteen: The Second-In-Command Hunter**

**An Interview With: Phoebe, a hunter of Artemis**

"Hello there," Leo sat down on the top of the hill, next to Pheobe, one of the hunters of Artemis. It was about eight in the evening, and a sing-along had just started.

Phoebe looked at him in disgust. "What do you want?"

"What about hello?" Leo asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered, "Hello. What do you want?"

"How to put it? I want to interview you," Leo said.

"Why would I agree to that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I'm awesome!"

"Yeah, sure," Phoebe sighed. "Don't you have a warship to build?"

"I do have," Leo said. "I decided I would take a break of ten minutes. I've been working on it since the morning."

"Oh."

"Yup. Can I interview you? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on the top!" Leo begged.

Phoebe looked at him, then at Thalia's tree, and then sighed. "You will go away if I say yes?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Do it fast."

"One zero to Leo." Leo said. He took the camera out of his tool belt, turned it on and said, "Phoebe just agreed to let me interview her. Leo is the king."

"I'm starting to regret it," Phoebe warned.

"No! First question, how long have you been a hunter?" **(Thank you, Nobody2012, for the question!)**

Phoebe thought about it for a minute. "Hmm, I kinda lost track. I think it might be one hundred and fifty year, but I'm really not sure."

"Wow. You are really old," Leo was impressed. "You know you look fourteen."

"I know. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Leo squeezed. "Next one, I heard you were friends with Zoe Nightshade. What was she like?" **(Thank you, Nobody2012, for the question!)**

Phoebe sighed. "She was really nice. She was welcoming, and never turned anyone down. We all took it hard when she was killed three years ago, but Thalia is great, too."

"Annabeth said that Zoe wasn't really nice to her," Leo said.

"Well, Zoe didn't like boys since Hercules, and she was sure we can survive and win anything without them. She knew Annabeth likes Percy, whom at the beginning she thought was stupid and annoying, and she wanted her to change her mind and join the Hunt," Phoebe said.

"She _thought_ Percy was annoying?" Leo wanted Phoebe to be clear. "She changed her mind?"

"Eventually, yes. He actually proved himself several times," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you're right," Leo admitted. "You know, I was wondering, what are you? Demigod, human, what?"

"Well, I'm a demigod. A daughter of Apollo, actually," Phoebe said. "Finny. I was wondering the same thing about you. What are you, half elf and half demigod?"

"Hurtful!" Leo said. "You know, I asked campers about you."

"Really? Why?" Phoebe looked _really_ surprised.

"Because I wanted to know things about you so I could ask you questions about them. Duh. I figured the Stolls hate you. Why is that?" Leo said.

"I hate them." Phoebe said.

"I know," Leo rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because they're stupid. And boys." Phoebe said.

"Okaaay," Leo said. "Can I –"

"Can I go now? I'm bored to death here." Phoebe said and stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Leo said. He watched as Phoebe went down the hill to join her fellow hunters. He sat there, quietly. He was jealous. He saw how Thalia and that hunter, Tiffany, hugged Phoebe when she joined their conversation.

Drew's voice rang in his ears, _you would be a disaster. I bet you never fell in love with someone_.

Maybe she is right, Leo thought. Maybe I can't be loved, and I never will be. Maybe everybody acts like they care about me because they want to use my fire power and my engineering capabilities.

But before he could think about that deeper, someone called his name and Katie ran toward him. "Leo!" she called.

"Yes, my lady?" Leo put on his I-don't-care-about-anything expression.

"Don't call me that," Katie said. "Chiron calls you. Annabeth and Grover contacted Percy. He's alive. There's a meeting in the Big House."

* * *

><p><strong>A short one, I know but I'm having a writer block. <strong>

**What do you think? Leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, guess what I did last night?<strong>

**I... watched The Hunger Games! This movie is the best movie _EVER! _Everything was just like I expected, but in the Arena everything went too fast. I'm not going to put here spoilers, but at one scene my uncle's girlfriend, Tiffany, said: 'Why isn't she throwing things on them?'**

**Me: 'What do you want her to throw, acorns?'**

**(This scene was in the book, too, so it isn't a spoiler. It was on the scene after the fire when Katniss is on the tree and the Carrers are underneath it.)**

**I was literally shacking for the first half of the movie. I was _so_ excited! I couldn't think about anything else for 10 hours after it was over. I was in some kind of shock.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm having this new story and everything.. It calls 'The Last Week' and you are more then invited to read it and review it. <strong>

**Why? Because you're AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! You passed 300 reviews! SO FREAKING AWESOME!<strong>

**TeamPiper:** Lucky you. Thank you for reviewing!

**HiddenXinXShadows:** You might be surprised, but I said that once because someone had guessed it (: Thank you for reviewing!

**Experimental Agent 1123:** The odds _were _in my favor, because Gary Ross is an amazing director and the movie was great. Thank you for reviewing!

**Hugs6:** Huzzah to you too? Thanks for reviewing!

**Lexie . Daughter . of . Poseidon . 13:** I know, right? I wanna get it for my birthday, which in EXACTLY THREE MONTHS! **GET IT, EVERYONE? I WILL TURN 14 IN JUNE 26TH!** Where were we? :P Right, the movie. It caused my uncle's girlfriend to want to read the books. One of the good things about the movie is that there wasn't too much blood.

* * *

><p><strong>So until next time... BYE!<strong>

**And may be odds be ever in your favor if you're planning on watching the movie without being in shock for 10 hours.**

**Love, Rachel.**

**P.S. Don't forget to read and review to 'The Last Week'!**


	25. Leo is Having a Blast

** While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter seventeen: Leo is Having a Blast**

**An Interview With: Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus**

"What do you mean by saying 'Annabeth and Grover connected Percy'?" Leo asked as he and Katie ran to the Big House. "How did they contact him?"

"Long story," Katie said. "But Grover and Percy can contact each other in their thoughts. I don't know how that happened, thought."

"Cool!" Leo said. "I want to contact someone in my thoughts!"

"I'm not sure that someone would want to be related to you in that way," Katie laughed.

Leo didn't respond. _So Drew was right,_ Leo thought. _Nobody likes me._

"Why are you not talking?" Katie asked. "I was kidding."

"What? No. I was just thinking about something," Leo said. They entered the Big House, and found that the rest of the head counselors were waiting for them. "I brought Leo," Katie said and sat down next to Butch.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Chiron said. **(A\N: about the 'sweetheart' thing… The Hunger Games movie affects me.) **"Now, Annabeth, tell us what happened, please."

Annabeth nodded. "Grover and I were talking about contacting Percy in the near future, and Grover said he want to try it right away. So he tried, and Percy disappeared in front of us."

"What did he say?" Thalia asked.

"Hmm," Annabeth blushed. "He was being Seaweed Brain again."

"What did he say?" Thalia repeated her question.

"He asked if I was real.." Annabeth said. "But that's not the point. He wore the same purple shirt Jason wore back in December -"

"- Which means he is at Camp Jupiter," Jason said.

"Good. So everything is good," Travis said. "He waits at Camp Jupiter, you pick him and two more demigods once the warship is finished, and then you go to Greece and kick Gaea's butt."

But right then, Nico appeared next to Chiron. "Nico? Dude, what are you doing here?" Connor asked.

Nico nodded. "Hey guys. I have some news."

"What? Where are you?" Annabeth asked. Nico was standing on a rooftop. He wore his usual clothes, and diamonds were lying on the floor around him.

"I'm at Camp Jupiter. I should make this quick. Percy is here. He lost the Achilles spot, and he isn't wounded." Nico said.

"We already know that," Thalia said. "Grover and Annabeth contacted him via a dream. What's happening?"

"Well, Mars visited here yesterday night after War Games," Nico said.

"Mars?" Connor and Travis asked.

"He's the Roman form of Ares," Jason said quickly. "It never happened before in Camp Jupiter. What did he want?"

"Well, he claimed one of his sons," Nico said. "A guy names Frank. Jason, do you know him?"

"I have a new brother?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes," Nico said. "But that is not the point."

"No, I don't know him," Jason said after a few seconds of thinking. "Go on."

"And then he said what I had said a few days ago, about Death being captured and everything. He said a quest should be done, and he said his son should lead it."

"That is good," Clarisse said. "What does this Frank is like?"

"He's not a worthy son of Ares," Nico admitted. "He's clumsy and he doesn't fight well. He's good with archery. The people here don't like him much."

"What a shame," Clarisse muttered.

"Thank you, Clarisse," Annabeth said. "Nico, what's about that quest?"

"So after Mars arrived, Percy was acting really weird," Nico said.

"He met you yet?" Annabeth called.

"Yes. He said he knows me, but I didn't tell him who I am. My half sister was showing him around and apparently Octavian told her I was here, so –"

"Octavian? You never mentioned Octavian," Piper said to Jason.

"Well, he's like Rachel, but he's not an oracle. He has books and he reads the signals of the gods. Long story," Jason apologized.

"So yes, I met Percy. He wanted to talk with me after dinner, but Reyna announced about the war games, so he didn't have a chance."

"What are these war games?" Butch asked.

"It's like capture-the-flag, but there are five teams. Two teams are defending their flags, and the rest three are trying to steal them. Long story," Jason explained. "I will explain it later. What about the war games, Nico?"

"So after Percy, Frank and Hazel, who is my sister, won the game, Mars arrived. Percy was acting weird. He told Mars he fought him, and stuffs like that. Mars was getting mad, and after he told Frank he should free Death, he told Percy he should accompany him."

"Oh, no," Annabeth sighed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Yes." Nico agreed. "They're going tomorrow. They should be back on June 24th, just in time for the Feast of Fortune. Oh, and by the way, Annabeth, Reyna hates you."

"Me? Why? I never met her before," Annabeth said.

"You met her. In the Sea of Monsters. She was one of the women in the spa. I believe you met her sister, too. Her name is Hylla."

"I can't remember, but the name sounds familiar," Annabeth said. It was clear to Leo that Annabeth was remembering it, and she didn't want to tell everyone about it. Maybe she was ashamed of it?

"Nico?" they heard a call from Nico's direction. "I'm coming! Just a sec," Nico called. "Gwen is coming. I need to go."

"Okay, thank you, Nico," Chiron said. Until that moment Leo forgot Chiron was there.

"But one last thing," Nico said. "Annabeth, I think you should know that Percy asked Hazel about you. He remembers you." And he disappeared.

Annabeth sunk to her seat, smiling, "He remembers me," she said. "He remembers me."

"I told you he wouldn't get a new girlfriend," Thalia laughed.

"Thank you, Hera," Annabeth whispered. "Thank you!"

"I'm happy for you, Annabeth," Chiron smiled. "Everyone dismissed. Leo, try to hurry with the ship now that we know Percy is alive."

"Okay, sir," Leo said. He stood up, and exited the room with everybody else. Annabeth kept muttering "He remembers me's" to herself, and Travis and Connor tapped on Leo's shoulder.

"Hey man," Travis said.

"Hi." Leo said.

"Leo, we have a question for you," Connor said.

"What?"

"Can we interview you?"

"What?" Leo laughed. "This is my job."

"Please. You were never interviewed before. We want to have the honor!" Travis said.

Leo looked at them. "You won't try to steal my camera, right?" he warned.

"No," Travis said.

"Promise me."

"We, Connor and Travis Stoll, are promising in the name of our godly grandmother's underpants, that we are not going to steal Leo Valdez's video camera," Connor said.

A thunder boomed in the sky. Leo considered this for a second, and then said, "Okay." He took the camera out of his tool belt, and showed the Stolls how to turn it on.

"Hello there," Leo said once they turned this camera on. "So I had this awesome idea, how about I'll let the Stolls interview me?"

"We thought of that idea!" Connor protested.

"Nah," Leo waved his hand. "I thought about it a while ago. So let's get started!"

"First question," Travis said. "What were you feeling when you got to Camp for the first time?"

"Well, I was excited," Leo said," And also confused, because everything looked like fiction to me. But when I understood what's going on I started to enjoy being in here.. And then I had to go to free Hera."

"Same thing about us," Travis said, "But we didn't have to free Hera."

"Lucky you," Leo smiled.

"So, Leo, what do you like the most about Camp?" Connor asked.

"Hmm, I donno," Leo said. "Maybe being able to be who I am without getting weird looks, because everything here is crazy. I mean, like, a horse rules this camp. This is the weirdest thing ever!"

"I agree," Travis said. "Connor and I do get weird looks. But we know that this is because our awesomeness."

"I'm sure it is," Leo snorted.

"Don't act un-friendly!" Connor said. "Leo, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sadly, I don't," Leo confessed. "But only because there are too many girls in this camp that want me. I can't decide who to pick. You see that girl?" he pointed at one of Hecate's daughters. "She wants me. You see that one?" he pointed at Lacy. "She wants me. You see that one?" he pointed at another girl. "She wants me."

"In your dreams!" Thalia called. "I'm a hunter! And you're not even my friend."

"So what am I? The prince on the white horse?" Leo asked.

"You're my little brother's most annoying friend," Thalia said. "And I'm being generous."

"Hurtful," Leo complained.

"I think we should finish this interview now before she kills you," Connor suggested.

"I agree," Leo muttered. "Now give me back my camera."

"Oops, you didn't make us swear on River Styx," Travis said. "Too bad for you." And he ran away, holding the camera.

"Give me that back!" Leo yelled, and started to chase him.

"Boys," Thalia shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!<strong>

**Sadly, this story is about to end :( There are going to be 2 or 3 more chapters, and then the prologue, and then I will update my other story, 'The Last Week'. You are more than invited to read it.. and don't forget to review :D I will update 'The Last Week' again once you reach 10 reviews for the first chapter. **

**We need 4 more reviews! Go and check it out after you review to this story! (;**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part!<strong>

**ShyWiseGirl:** Thank you SO much! About the gods.. I dunno. Maybe.

**TurtleRawr:** I agree! Thanks for reviewing!

**Splashfire:** Thank you! Yes, he is lonely.

**Charchisto:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Is this soon enough? (;

**Anonymous:** Thank you for reviewing! Maybe she will be the next one.

**random person:** Thank you for the suggestion and questions. I might interview her. I dunno for sure.

**HiddenXinXShadows:** Well, there are people left in Camp. I didn't interview most of them because I don't know them well enough. Thanks for reviewing!

**ummiuno011: **Thank you for reviewing! I didn't see it the day it came out. I watched it on Sunday. There weren't many people, so there wasn't too much noise.

**cOOkieGirl1718: **Are you new? Welcome to our family! Thank you so much. I'm not going to interview the Roman campers because I don't know them well enough.

**StarrySea: **Thank you so much! You're not the only one who hadn't watched it yet. My friends watched it yestersay.

**ruerox11:**LOL (: Don't worry, he will get his 'happily ever after'! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nobody2012: **Thank you very much! The other story is more serious because it's about Annabeth, but I enjoy writing it, either.

**The Grim Girl:**Toda (; I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it for today. Hope you enjoyed it (: And feel free to leave a review!<strong>

**By the way, I won't be here on Sunday and Monday. A trip with the youth movement.**

**Love you!**

**Rachel.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review to my other story!**


	26. Summer Solstice

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. ****Placed between TLO and SoN.**** T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter eighteen, part one: Summer Solstice**

Leo was having a bad day; he woke up, ate breakfast and ran off to the warship. He discovered a new problem in the engines, and he didn't have much time to fix it. And the worst of all: today was the summer solstice. He, Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Rachel should leave today.

"We're running behind schedule," he muttered to himself. "The whole camp is going to kill me."

He could imagine himself on the next day: running in the streets of New York City while being chased by eighty angry, armed demigods. Not his typical way of spending the day.

He was sitting on the floor in the engines room – _again,_ he mentioned to himself – and was doing his best to keep the engine from smoke. It didn't work.

"Hey, Repair Boy," Piper said as she and Jason entered the room. "How's going?"

"Bad," Leo wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was getting hotter every day. He took a hammer and hit the engine's metal. "And it's getting even worse."

Jason and Piper exchanged looks. _Oh boy,_ Leo thought. _A homesick son of Zeus\Jupiter is going to kill me, too. Should I run away now?_

"What's the problem? We can help you fix it," Jason suggested.

"Team McLean can do everything," Piper agreed.

"What? I thought we were Team Grace!" Jason protested.

"You were wrong, my dear Jason," Piper said. "Team McLean we are, and Team McLean we shall stay. Anyways, what's the problem? You realize it's the solstice. We're supposed to leave today."

"I know that!" Leo whacked the engines a few more times. He was running out of time! "Could be the fizzrockets. Could be the samophlange. Could be Gaea messing with us again. I'm not sure!"

"How long?" Jason asked.

"Two, three days?"

"They may not have that long," Piper warned. "You want us to tell Chiron we're running out of time?"

"No, I don't want Chiron to be mad, too," Leo said. He hit the engine again with his hammer, and then sighed.

"Nobody's going to be mad at you, Leo," Piper's tune was soft.

"You're right. Everybody's going to be mad at me," Leo said.

"Leo, calm down," Piper said. "Take a deep breath."

Leo took a deep breath. Then he realized she was charmspeaking him. But he was too depressed he didn't care. He's letting everyone down again!

"Now listen to me," Piper sat on the floor in front of Leo. Jason stood behind him, silent. "These things happen," she said. "They happen all the time. Remember what happened to the Titanic. So the engines don't work. It can get worse, so stop whining and start working, for Aphrodite's sake!" **(A\N: what do you think of Piper's speech? LOL.)**

"Okay," Leo said. He stood up and saluted.

"Good job, Beauty Queen," Jason said from behind Leo.

"Thank you very much, Sparky," Piper replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, love birds, I need to build a ship," Leo said.

"Okay. Good luck," Piper said, and then turned to Jason. "Let's go help my cabin with the décor."

"Décor? What décor?" Leo asked, confused.

"There was supposed to be a special dinner, to celebrate the finishing of the warship," Jason explained, "But the ship isn't finished, so we'll tell them to change it to a special summer solstice dinner."

"Oh, have fun," Leo said.

"Bye," Piper said and she and Jason exited the room.

"Finally, some time alone," Leo said, but inside, deep at his heart, he was happy Jason and Piper were his friends. They always made it easy going, and they made him smile whenever he felt lost.

"Back to work, Valdez," he said.

* * *

><p>"You know, I kinda feel sorry for Leo," Piper said as she and Jason walked to the dinning pavilion.<p>

"Really? Why? He seems happy," Jason said.

"Oh, I do think he's happy," Piper agreed. "He's been waiting for this kind of project for a long time. I think he feels important, and you know how much he loves it, but he misses all the fun of a summer camp."

"I still don't get your point," Jason apologized.

"Jason," Piper stopped and put her hand on his arm. Jason was uncomfortable with it, but he didn't say anything. "He sits in the ship all day long, unable to train and unable to have fun. The whole camp counts on him, and he's been under a lot of pressure."

"Oh, right," Jason said. "Why were you thinking about it?"

Piper started to walk again and left Jason's arm. "So, I was thinking we should let him know how much we appreciate his hard work by.." and she whispered her plan in Jason's ear.

"I think we should stay Team McLean," Jason decided. "You make most of the good ideas here."

"Thank you, Jason," Piper smiled, and she and Jason ran to tell the Aphrodite cabin about Piper's plan. Leo was not going to forget it!

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So, here's the chapter. Curious to know about Piper's plan? Review and tell me what you think, because it might be her plan! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short, but I wrote something, and then I thought about it and realized I want the original idea to take place in 'The Last Week', so I gave up and re-wrote this chapter. For these who don't know: 'The Last Week' is my other story! You are more then invited to R&R to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who can guess what I was doing today? (:<strong>

**So today I watched 'Journey to the Mysterious Island'! YAY! This movie is _so freaking _good! I mean, the whole idea is kinda predictable; they find the island, something bad happens, blah blah blah. But the actors were so good (I'm a huge fan of Josh Hutcherson.), and special effects looked real, and the plot was good, so I loved it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part!<strong>

**ShyWiseGirl:** Yes, there is definatly (I never knew how to spell that word) going to be a chapter where he shows it to everyone. To tell you a secret? I didn't know he was going to be interviewed until I started writing the chapter :D Thanks for reviewing!

**random person:** Hmm, a toga party? Nah. Never. It does sound cool (: Thank you for reviewing!

**unknown nobody:** Thanks for reviewing! Actually, the next chapter is going to be pre-epilogue, so nobody gets interviewed from now on.

**Nobody2012:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! (:

**StarrySea:** LOL. I'm a daughter of Athena. The quiz says so (; Thanks for reviewing!

**Maluvelaz98:** Thank you so much :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

**Golden Drachma:** Thank you! =} I'm so happy to hear that you love the story!

**HiddenXinXShadows:** Thank you. There's this song that says: "lechol siyum yesh hatchala chadash vegam yim hapreda hee kasha." It means: every end is a new beginning even thought saying good bye is hard. So I might consider a sequel. But I do have another story, in case you haven't read it yet (:

**Splashfire:** Thank you (:

**TeamPiper:** I'm sorry, but it has to end somewhen. Really? I remember writing the first chapter (;

**ILovePercabeth:** Thank you! You want me to get him a girlfriend? (;

**livetolaugh:** Thank you so much! I love your user name :P

**cOOkieGirl1718:** Yeah, that what I meant. Thanks for reviewing! The Hunger Games is one of my favorite movies. I wanna watch it again! I will ask it for my birthday (:

**CherryPop0120:** Thanks for reviewing! Oh my gods, really? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've already told my writing is similar so Suzanne Collins's (In my native language. In English there's nothing to compare.), so now I'm compared to my second favorite author! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**GoddessOfTheMoonAndEnthusiasm:** Hmmm, thanks for the question, but the chapter is over, so I can't put it in.. I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gods, there was a giant musqitu in my room and I just crashed it to death with my notebook. Go Leo! Now Leo killed a fly. He's in a deadly mood today (;<strong>

**DO NOW MISS THIS PART OF MY LONG AUTHOR NOTE!**

**So, I want my other story to have more reviews, but you seem to ignore my requests, so I'm NOT UPDATING LEOCAM AGAIN UNTIL THE LAST WEEK GETS 10 REVIEWS FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER. NO LEOCAM 'TILL THEN!**

**So yeah, I'm going to chat with friends on Facebook... Bye :D**

**And until next time...**

**Love you!**

**P.S. OHH! I got a T-shirt with a print of Katniss' mockingjay pin! I'm the happiest person on earth!**

**P.S.S. The 333rd reviewer gets a special surprise. YAY! XD**


	27. AN

**Hi guys!**

**I'm super sorry I haven't updated this week. School started again, and I was busy. I **_**did**_** start writing the last chapter of both my stories, but something happened to it and it was deleted. **_**Very **_**bad, since I will have to start writing it again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Today was a very special day. Today is the day when we remember the <strong>_**six million people **_**– or else should I say, **_**victims – **_**who were murdered by the Nazis and their helpers in the Second World War in Europe. 'Why were they murdered?' you ask. Then I'll tell you: because they were different from everybody else. Because they had a different religion, and they believed in something different.**

**Is that fair? 1.5 million **_**kids**_** were murdered. Imagine it: being killed because something you cannot control. You have family, friends, dreams, hopes, wishes, and they all turn to dust as your body burns. And it did happen. **

**The Nazis gathered these people, put them in the Getho – a place they cannot exit – and after that took them to the 'Gases Showers' – where instead of water, they were asphyxiated. Children, babies, parents and grandparents were murdered that way. And then the Nazis burned their bodies to dust. **

**In honor of these six million people, I ask you to forget about the people you dislike. I ask you to treat them nicely, because you really don't know what they're thinking or feeling. **

**In honor of these six million people, I ask you to forget about differences. We're all humans, and that's enough. People should not hate each other because we're different.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for the 333rd reward:<strong> ruerox11 **won it! The prise: me reading one of her PJ stories and recommend my favorite. So my favorite was 'The Nobodies'. It's basically how the in-popular campers at Camp Half Blood feel, and I swear that I cried when I read it. It's freaking good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! More than 20 reviews! That is AWESOME!<strong>

**Nobody2012:** Thank you! Enjoy your mockingjay pin!

**ruerox11:** How was the movie? I watched 'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'. It's freaking great! Thanks for reviewing!

**Vans321:** You'll see about Team McLean's plan (;

**CharmyXcream14:** You'll just have to wait.. :D

**AsIfICared:** Don't worry, he will have fun very soon! Thank you for reviewing!

**Splashfire:** LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**RomanceOnTheBrain:** Why do you hate me? I do love the hunger games. Thanks for reviewing, I guess.

**Golden Drachma:** You'll just have to wait.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Katie Gardner****:** I will keep writing! :P

**tollulu:** Nah, that's fine. Thank you for correcting me + reviewing!

**NikitaTKCPJO39CLUESFAN:**Wow, this was probably the longest review I've ever had! My favorites are Gale, Peeta, Rue, Prim and Hymitch. Why wouldn't I know who Prim is? I've read the books for, like, 300 times! Anyway, thank you so much! Your review made my day! Why did you think the movie suck? The movie was awesome, I really loved it. It was breath-taking!

**percy 125:** I'm a goddess! Yay XD Thanks for reviewing!

**magicdemi-god223:** I promise I will update soon. Maybe tomorrow.. okay?

**anon:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm not going to interview the Roman campers 'cause I don't know them well enough.

**Pokemonchen:** Thank you :D Hope you'll like the next chapter, which will be out tomorrow!

**Hugs6:** Of course you can come! Everybody's invited! Yay! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

**Shyonlyaroundyou:** Hmm, I try to review each time a new chapter is updates in my favorite stories. But that's me and that's you. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Juku girl:** Hi, Rachel! Thank you so much! I am from Mars. Earth is such a nice place. It's way better than Mars. Just kidding, it's kinda secret, where I am from, but it was revealed a few chapters ago.. and I don't celebrate Easter. I celebrate Passover. Passover is a turture. I hate it.

**Reach130:** Thankkkkkkk youuuuuuuu sooooo muchhh! LOL :D

**Aletha Clark:** And you are going to know it! :D LOL, I hope it will be up tomorrow, even though I have it written.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today. Please, do not ignore my author note. My grandparents' family were murdered.<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be up tomorrow, and because I feel sorry for you, it's not going the last chapter. The last chapter will be an epilogue, and I hope I will have time to write it until next Friday.**

**Make sure you read my other story, 'The Last Week'!**

**Love you to Mars and back! (LOL)**

**Rachel**


	28. The Dinner!

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries.****Placed between TLO and SoN.****T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter eighteen, part two: The… Dinner**

**An Interview With: Nobody! Yay!**

"Hi, man," Nyssa entered the engines room, "what's up?"

"Bad," Leo said. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," she leaned against the wall. "You didn't show up for lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not at all," Leo said, and his stomach groaned with agreement.

"Yeah, sure," Nyssa laughed. "C'mon, let's go to eat."

"I can't come," Leo sighed. He screwed two screws into the metal, and then hit it with his hammer.

"Don't be silly," Nyssa shook her head. "You like eating!"

"I can't come," Leo seemed as if he's about to cry. He sat on the floor, and put his head in his hands. "I should finish here."

"You need to rest," determined. "Go to the cabin, take a shower and come to eat. We, err, we miss you."

"Don't you get it, Nyssa?" Leo yelled. His tone was sad and depressed. "I can't! Everybody's counting on me to get the ship done on time, which is now! I _have_ to fix this! I can't go and leave my problems un-touched. I should take care of 'em! Go to eat. I'm staying here."

"Don't _you_ get it, Leo?" Nyssa replied. She sat beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "We're all proud of you. You've been amazing, doing this all by yourself. I'm sure Hephaestus is proud of you, too. You can talk with Chiron after dinner, tell him everything. I'm sure he'll understand."

Leo looked into her big, brown eyes. For the last six months, she's been the older sister he never had. She cares about him, was mad at him, laughed with him, and acted like a real sister would act. While he looked into her eyes, he knew she's not lying. He knew she believes that nobody's gonna hate him. All he has to do is believe in himself.

"Okay," Leo sighed, and Nyssa smiled. But Leo didn't know the real meaning of her smile. "I will take a shower, eat and come back. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Nyssa said. She helped him out, and they exited the ship together toward their cabin.

* * *

><p>"Baby, baby, baby, ohhh. Like baby, baby, baby, no, like, baby, baby, baby, oh, I thought you'd always be mine, mine."<p>

"Oh my gods, is he singing in the shower?"

"I think he is, bro. Let's take it and get out of here. Piper is waiting."

The two brothers entered the Hephaestus cabin, right after they saw Leo entering. Piper gave them a mission: steal Leo's video camera. It was hard to do, but not impossible for the two experienced thieves.

They went to Leo's bed, and to their surprise, his tool belt (and most of his dirty clothes) were lying on the blanket.

"Bro, Hermes blesses us today," Connor whispered to Travis. "This is way too easy."

"Shush, he'll hear you," Travis hissed.

Just then Leo started the rap… "When I was thirteen, I had my first love. It was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us –"

"Nah, he's too busy singing Justin Bieber," Connor laughed.

"Speaking of this guy, you think he's a son of Apollo?" Travis asked.

"I hope not," Connor said. "He'll get all the hot girls."

"But what if he is a son of Apollo?"

"Let's hope he's a son of the Roman form of Apollo. Now let's get out of here." Connor said. He grabbed the tool belt and said, "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Travis said. But then he smiled. "What do you think of this; let's hide his clothes. He'll freak out."

"That is a very good idea, my brother," Connor said, but then they heard Leo who said, "Thank you! Thank you! This song is for you and for you too. Thanks a lot! See you tomorrow!"

Travis cursed. "He's coming out. Let's get out of here." And they ran away, taking Leo's camera and clothes with them. In the minute they shut the door behind them, they heard a scream, "Where's my clothes?"

They exchanged looks, and ran faster to gave Piper the camera.

* * *

><p>"Where are my clothes?" Leo was basically talking to himself. After his performance at the shower was over, he discovered that his tool belt – his special, magical tool belt – was gone with his clothes. "I can't believe this is happening!"<p>

He was looking for his clothes for the past ten minutes. He could have sworn he put them on his bed, but they weren't there. "Gods, where did I put them?"

Luckily, the gods didn't answer. Leo cursed, and took a new T-shirt and jeans from his closet. He wore them, and tided his shoes. "I have a feeling that somebody's going to die today."

He looked at himself in the mirror; same curly hair and elf ears. The same old smile and the same crazy eyes. He didn't look tired, at all. "Let's go, Leo," he said. "You have dinner to eat."

* * *

><p>As he walked to the dining pavilion, he felt weird, like he was missing something. There wasn't much noise, and he didn't see any campers. <em>That is weird,<em> he thought. _Nah, they must be eating._

He got closer to the dining pavilion, and then he noticed it was dark. "C'mon, I missed dinner?" he asked.

"No, you didn't," Piper said behind him.

"Beauty Queen, hi," he said and turned around, "where's everybody?"

"Here," Piper smiled. "Surprise!"

"What?" Leo was confused. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Surprise!" Everybody else shouted, and suddenly everyone was there. The dining pavilion was lightening, and the tables were set. Balloons were hanging on the trees, and everyone was smiling at him.

"Piper, what is going on here?" Leo asked, more confused than ever.

"Gods, you're such an idiot," Piper rolled her eyes. "We, as in Jason and I, decided that you're not having much fun here, so we set you this surprise party!"

"Jeez, thanks," Leo was shocked. They _do_ care about him! Jason showed up next to Piper. "You deserve this, man." He said.

"Thank you so much, guys," Leo said. He hugged them, and when he released them, he was crying. "Thank you. This is the sweetest and most awesome thing everybody ever did to me ever since my mom died."

"You're welcome, dude," Jason said. "We hope you'll enjoy the show."

"Show? What show?" Leo asked.

"You'll see," Piper smiled. "Now I have to talk with Annabeth, if you'll excuse me. Jason, come with me, please."

"Bye, man," Jason said. "See you later. Enjoy your night."

"I am going to enjoy it," Leo promised, and as soon as Piper and Jason got away, he let out a shout. "I'm the king of the world!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the chapter. Hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be the pre-epilogue :( <strong>

**ONCE AND FOR ALL, I'M NOT GOING TO INTERVIEW THE ROMANS CAMPERS! I DON'T KNOW THEM WELL ENOUGH FOR IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next week is the independence day of my country! Yay! It's turning 64! And the day before is the Rememberence Day when we remember the soliders who died while protacting the counry - in wars and stuffs, so school ends earlier. I hope I will have enought time to write, because the glee club (I don't know what else to call it) is performing in the Independence Ceremony of my town, and I'm in the glee club, so I'm not sure about any spare time this day.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! Yay! Yesterday's author note was the author note with the most reviews for all of my author notes. Keep that up :D<strong>

**RomanceOnTheBrain:** I didn't think the movie was epic. I think it was kinda sad.. Especially when Rue dies.. I cried at this part :( I like Peetaniss, even thought I really like Gale. I also like Annie and Finnick. Finnick is one of my favorite characters. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**AsIfICared:** Thank you. I think it is important to remember these people\victims because they were murdered for no reason, at all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter..

**Katie Gardner:** Thank you so much! Together, we can make a difference in this world!

**rlb190:** What happened is that the Nazis and their helpers killed and murdered six million Jewish - including 1.5 million kids - just because they were Jewish. Is that fair? No. I can't control being Jewish because I was born this way. It's like saying: let's kill all of the Japanies because they are Japanies. It not natural, and it's pure cruetly!

**NikitaTKCPJO39CLUESFAN:** I like reading! I read most of the teenagers' books in the local library. I beat that easily XD I read Catching fire for too many times I remember almost everything they say! (: Thanks for reviewing!

**Pokemonchen:** LOL, I PMed you (; Thanks for reviewing! I feel sorry for these people. They didn't get a chance to live a normal life. My neighber survived the war and everything - he was in the Getho and in the Killing Camps..

**Nobody2012:** I know. Some girls in my school say I care too much about my studies.. I don't really care about them 'cause I know school is the key to your future, even though I dislike school.. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Hugs6: ** Tell this dude I say hi XD I will play All-Star in the party, I promise! :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Splatter:** Yes, that is what I was talking about. I'm reading 'A Diary of a Young Girl' right now. I found it in English, and I was curious to know what's it like in English. I already read it in my native language, so I'm looking forward reading it again. I wanna go to Holland to visit their hiding place. If Anne was alive now, she was 82. It's terrible to think she'll stay sixteen forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. I'm going to write the next chapter of 'The Last Week'. Hope you will like it!<strong>

**Love you, and have a great weekend,**

**Rachel.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review to both my stories! You'll get a vitual cookie if you'll review! Tempting, ah? XD**


	29. The Show

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries.****Placed between TLO and SoN.****T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who onws all the characters.

**Chapter nineteen: The Show**

"Hi, Valdez," Nyssa said behind him.

"Oh, hi, sis," Leo said. "Hi Will."

Will was standing with Nyssa, holding her hand. Leo raised his eyebrows, and they blushed. "We just wanted to say that we're proud of you," Nyssa said, "and that we wish you would leave soon 'cause we want to get rid of you as soon as possible."

"Very funny," Leo stuck out his tongue. "So are you guys officially a couple now?"

"Yes," Will said. He looked at Nyssa and smiled. "Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, but don't get her pregna-" Leo started to say, but Nyssa, who was luckily smart enough and predicated what was going to happen, covered his mouth with his hand. "Okaay, that's enough, Leo. Have fun at the party."

"I will, Will and Nyssa. Hey, that's funny. I will, Will."

"He's hopeless," Nyssa whispered to Will as they walked away.

"So, hmm, does everybody hear me?" Piper called everyone's attention.

"No!" Connor and Travis called.

"Oh, shut up," Piper rolled her eyes. "So we're having this surprise party to Leo, who was, as everybody knows, working really hard on the well known warship, _Argo II._ He put so much effort in it, and we want to thank him and say we're proud of him. Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome," Leo said. "It's all because I'm awesome."

"I'm pretty sure you are," Piper rolled her eyes again.

"Really?"

"No, that was sarcasm."

"Boo!"

"C'mon, Leo. Grow up already." Piper said. "As for the special surprise of tonight, I sent our not so lovely Connor and Travis Stoll from the Hermes Cabin on a mission. You all know that Leo was interviewing campers for the last few weeks, so Connor and Travis stole – sorry about that, Leo – his video camera, and we're going to watch the interviews he had done!"

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Oh man, you were in my cabin earlier when I showered?" Leo asked Connor and Travis.

"Yes." Travis said in amusement as Leo's face became red. "And we must say you're a good rapper."

"Oh gods."

"We didn't record you, though," Connor said, "it was your day, after all. But we did tell everyone about it."

"Oh gods."

"Yup," Travis laughed.

"Leo, do you want to have a speech before we watch the interviews?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I do," Leo was finding himself saying. He looked around at his friends, and his fellow campers… and hunters, and opened his mouth. "When we first got here, Jason and Piper and I, we thought that this whole thing was a prank. We didn't believe any of this was possible, not talking about the whole gods' thing. But now, after one quest, almost dying, and living here along with you for a few months, I'm proud to call this place home, and I promise you we will kick Gaea's huge butt for everyone! Thank you for everything."

Everybody cheered, and Leo smiled. He didn't lie. He knew this place was his home. After he gets back from the extremely dangerous quest he's going to go to, he's going to be a normal demigod for a while.

* * *

><p>Leo sat among his friends, watching the interviews on a big screen his siblings managed to build to quickly. He seemed so careless there, even though it happened a few weeks ago.<p>

He laughed with everybody at his 'King Leo' part. He became sad as Annabeth talked about Percy, and laughed again when she started to chase him. He didn't talk as Piper talked about her relationship with her father. He smiled at Katie when she blushed as he asked Travis about her. He cheered with everybody as Katie tried to choke the Stolls to death. He booed as he saw Will's pink arrows again, and laughed as Will chased the Stolls right after the interview with him was over.

He laughed his head off at the memory of Grover mimicking Percy's voice, and Lacy's stupid answers. He wiped a tear with everybody as Nyssa talked about Beckendorf, even though he never met him. He smiled as he heard his conversation with Chiron, including the part about Thalia. He stuck out his tongue at Thalia as she lost the Capture the Flag game.

He blushed as Drew talked about him never finding a love, wiped another tear as Clarisse remembered finding Chris. He felt guilty as Annabeth tried to kill Nico, and was glad she didn't kill him. He felt happy as Grover talked about Juniper, cheered as Tyson showed up. He watched as the hunters became sad when Phoebe talked about Zoe, and was thanking everyone in the end of the show.

He didn't have time to thank everyone again, because Chiron sent them to bed. "I love you all," he managed to say before he went with his siblings to his cabin.

* * *

><p>"Leo?" Nyssa said after they were all in bed.<p>

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Leo was super surprised. He should thank her. She helped with the party and all. She always was there when he needed her. What is she doing?

"For coming here," she said. "You make everything more fun. You're funny, and you always cheer me up. Thanks for being the amazing brother you are."

Leo blushed and thanked the gods for having darkness in the cabin. "You're welcome, Nyssa."

And just before he fell asleep, he said, "Thank you for being the amazing sister you are. I love you." And he fell asleep, not knowing what the next day's surprise was.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter you've been waiting for for so long is here! It wasn't my best, I know. Feel free to tell me what you think of it, and be honest!<strong>

**I changed my mind, and the next chapter is NOT the epilogue! YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Since I really have to go (The Independce Day's festival is going to start soon, and the glee club of my school - which I'm a member of - is performing so I need to get ready.), there isn't going to be a answers part for this chapter. Sorry about that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**Rachel.**

**P.S. You think we can make it to 395 reviews? 'Cause I think we can! (: Let's try.**


	30. HELP!

Hello.

I need _your_ help with the next chapter in both my stories!  
><strong>Who can help me?<strong> Everyone who has an English copy of 'The Son of Neptune'.  
><strong>What do you have to do?<strong> There are three levels in this mission:  
>a. Go to your book shelf and open the book.<br>b. Copy to your computer three scenes of it:  
>-the part when Percy calls Sally.<br>-the part when Percy contacts Tyson on a dream.  
>-the video Leo sends to Camp Jupiter in the end of the book.<br>c. PM me everything of these parts: each and every word the characters say, the describes, and basically everything..

Together, we can have the next chapter earlier!

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part! I can't believe you made it to 396 reviews! This is unbelievevable! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!<strong>

**Let's start:**

**Hugs6:** You probably hate me.. I'm super sorry about All Star. I totally forgot! Do you forgive me?

**Golden Drachma:** I guess you're right (: GO SIBLINGS LOVE! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Lucky** **ducky: **Thanks for reviewing! And I guess Percy won't be interviewed, since the story is getting closer to its end... :\

**Pokemonchen:** Nah, that's fine. I will do my best to update ASAP..

**Nobody2012:** Oh, thank you very much! (:

**percy jackson nerd:** It's a secret (; You'll just have to wait.

**tollulu:** Er, thank you. The next one isn't the last one. I think the next-next chapter is the last one.

**Splashfire:** LOL :D Er, I love you all!

**greekgodsaresupersuperawesome:** Thank you so much! That's okay. What matters is that you enjoy it.

**magicdemi-god223:** Thank you *_*

**Vans321:** Thank you. I had fun writing it.

**Pen-da bear:** Thank you SO much.

**PercyloverThis:** Thanks for reviewing!

**StarrySea:** Thanks :P

**TUCbaconSVK: **I wish it never end, but everything has an end. Even FF.

**Cecepeeta: **Yup, are you excited as I am? :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>LOL, my little sister is watching a cheap version of Snowhite. It's so stupid (This version is stupid. Desney's one is awesome!). They sing, "When you work as a miner.. La la la..". Whatever.**

**So that was it for today. Don't forget to PM if you have an English copy of 'The Son of Neptune'. It's pretty important!**

**And don't forget to review to 'The Last Week'! You think we can make it to 400 reviews? (:**

**Love and all,**

**Rachel.**


	31. The Phone Call

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter twenty: The Phone Call**

**An Interview With: Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of Delphi**

"Leo. Meeting. Big House. Now." Piper burst into the Hephaestus cabin.

"What is wrong?" Leo asked. "I found what the problem was. I'm in the middle of fixing it."

"I know. You told me that earlier," Piper breathed. "Chiron said something about Percy. We should hurry."

"I'm coming," Leo got off his head, where he was playing with his cam. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Percy is alive," Chiron said once all the head counselors sat down quietly.<p>

"What?" Annabeth got up immediately. "What did you say?"

"Percy is alive and on a quest," Chiron said. His eyes shone, and Leo knew he was as happy as them. His lost student was alive.

"What do you mean?" Thalia (the hunters didn't leave yet) asked. "Where is he now?"

"On a quest," Chiron repeated.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked. "I suppose Nico didn't contact Camp since he left to Camp Jupiter."

"As usual, you are right, Annabeth," Chiron said. "Percy himself told us this."

"Us?" Katie asked. "Percy contacted Camp?"

"No. Would you let me explain?" Chiron said.

Everybody went silence. "Thank you," Chiron said. "A few minutes ago Sally Jackson Iris-Messaged me."

"What did Sally want?" Annabeth couldn't control herself.

"Would you let me finish?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," Annabeth sat down. "Go on."

"Actually, I think I'd let someone else explain it," Chiron smiled. He took a bottle of water from the ping-pong table, and pure the water to his glass. He created a rainbow, and threw a golden darchma into it. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Accept my offer and show me Sally Jackson, Manhattan."

A woman appeared in front of the demigods. She sat in front of a computer. She wore a white V-neck T-shirt, jeans and sandals. Her brown short hair was pulled in a ponytail, and she smiled like she just won three million dollars. "Hello, Chiron. Hi, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover and a bunch of other demigods."

Annabeth, Grover and Thalia said, "Hi Sally."

"Hello again, Sally," Chiron said. "Would you like to tell us about the phone call you got?"

"Yes, of course." Sally nodded. "I was sitting here, thinking about something I don't recall. The phone rang, but I didn't pick it up because I was busy and it was pretty late. And then I heard his voice in the voice – mail. I was shocked. Here, I'll let you hear it yourself."

Sally took the phone a pressed a bottom. "There you go," she said.

Someone talked. He said, "You reached the Blofis household. We can't answer right now, so leave a message after the bip." And then, "Bip."

"Mom," a younger voice said. Annabeth breathed heavily. She started crying, and Thalia hugged her. "Don't worry, Annabeth," she whispered. "He's going to be fine and you'll see him again."

"Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…"

"But he called! He remembers everything," Grover protested.

"Maybe he got them back," Jason suggested. He was jealous. How come _he_ didn't get his memories so fast? Why was this Percy luckier?

"Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest –" Percy said.

"Oh, no," Annabeth groaned.

"I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." And he hung up.

Annabeth looked at everyone. "Thank you, Sally."

"You're welcome," Sally smiled and then disappeared.

"What are we doing now?" Butch wondered.

"Doesn't it obvious?" Thalia smiled. "We're having another party!"

* * *

><p>So right after dinner, they had a big party. They told everyone about the news, so everyone was pretty much super – happy.<p>

They danced. (Leo liked the part when Will put on 'Smash Mouth' by All – Star. It was one of his favorite songs.) As the Apollo kids were the DJ's. They laughed, and were having a great time. Of course Leo filmed everything. He didn't change much, after all.

After an hour and a half, he hide behind a bush and filmed Jason and Piper who were slow dancing to the sound of 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. It didn't take long before Jason leaned in and kissed her. It was so cliché Leo almost started crying. Piper seemed to enjoy the kiss, and when they broke apart, her cheeks were red.

Leo turned around quickly. He felt weird. But actually, he was jealous. No, he didn't want Piper to be his girlfriend. And hell no, he didn't want to date Jason. But he felt like he felt in the Wilderness School. He felt unwanted.

"Hi Leo," someone said behind him.

He turned around. "Hi Rachel."

"Why are you watching them? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Hmm.. Yes?"

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. I feel like you'll find what you wanted to find pretty soon."

"How do you know?" Leo asked, surprised.

"I'm an oracle. I know everything."

"What is my middle name?"

"You don't have one."

"Wow, you're good," Leo said.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled. "And yes."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Leo asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know everything."

"You got a point there," Leo said. He turned the camera toward Rachel, and said, "Here we are, hiding behind a bush. Rachel, say hi."

"Hi," Rachel smiled.

"So, as a celebration for Percy's phone call, we're going to have an interview with one of his best friends. Say hi to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle!"

"I already say hi," Rachel noted.

"Oh, right. So, Rachel, how did you get to Camp Half Blood? You're a mortal." Leo said.

"This time I got by car," Rachel joked. "But I guess you didn't ask about it. A few years ago, before I knew Percy, I visited Hover Dam with my cousins. Percy was there, too, and he accidentally almost killed me with Riptide."

"And you're still his friend? You are weirder than I am," Leo said.

"Thank you," Rachel laughed.

"You're welcome. Another question, why don't you have a boyfriend? I'm just wondering," Leo said.

"Nah, that's fine. I got over it a while ago," Rachel said. "I don't have a boyfriend because I'm the oracle. Oracles aren't allowed to date. I don't know why, though."

"Poor you."

"Thank you again for being conforming!"

"You're welcome."

"Leo, can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked after a minute.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why aren't you happy?" Rachel asked. She really seemed to care.

"Hmm, what? I am happy and all," Leo forced himself to smile.

"No, you're not. I can feel it. There's nothing you should be sorry for. You have friends, everything you want. You should thank the gods for it," Rachel said.

Leo was about to answer, but Annabeth appeared. "There you are, Rach. I've been looking for you for a while. Can I have a talk with you?"

"Yeah, 'course," Rachel said. "Think about what I said, Leo. Bye."

"Bye, Leo," Annabeth said, and walked away with Rachel.

Leo turned off the camera. "She's right. She knows everything."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the bad chapter. I didn't actually feel like writing, but I had to update because I didn't want to make you wait too long.<strong>

**Tell me what you think, and BE HONEST!**

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna thank 'Golden Darchma' and 'Nobody2012' for helping me with the scenes from the book. You get a virtual cookie (::)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a new story - even though it's one-shot. Go check it out. It called 'Characters Read the First Chapter of MoA'. The title says everything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Answers part:<strong>

**Pokemonchen:** That's fine, don't worry. I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Nobody2012:** Thank you for helping me! (:

**CherryPop0120:** Thank you. I think I know this fanfic, but it didn't have what I needed. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**ummiuno011:** Hello! I missed you girl so much 3 Thanks for reviewing! (: Hope you like the chapter.

**ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm:** Thanks. Have you seen the PM I sent you? You'll get your answers there.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R 'The Last Week' and 'Characters Read the First Chapter of MoA'. It's really important to me!<strong>

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH!**

**Rachel.**


	32. The Message and the Sail

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**Chapter twenty one: The Message and the Sail**

**An Epilogue**

"Leo, I need your help," Annabeth entered the engines room.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. "I told you the ship is ready to sail."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Finally," Annabeth sighed. "But I didn't come to ask about it. I wanted to ask for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Leo asked.

"When we start sailing, I want you to send a message to the Roman camp. I want to warn them about our arrival," Annabeth explained.

It nighttime and it was June 24th. Leo finished fixing the ship a few hours ago, and now they were putting supplies in it. They didn't plan on coming back to Camp Half Blood once they sail. _It would take too long, and we don't have time,_ Annabeth had said. Leo agreed with her. He wanted to finish with this thing as soon as possible. He didn't want to delay his possible death.

"Don't you think Percy had warned them?" Leo asked. "Tyson said he talked with him."

Annabeth face fell down. "No," she said. "We don't know what Percy remembers. He might be too busy about his quest. We need to be prepared for everything."

"Okay," Leo said. "We're going to sail right after breakfast tomorrow. I'll send him a message once everybody will be on the ship."

"Very fine," Annabeth said. She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Leo said.

And Annabeth walked outside. Leo laughed to himself. Finally, everything goes by his plans.

* * *

><p>"We have a problem," Jason and Piper and Annabeth entered the engines room. Leo was there from the moment he woke up. He got dressed and left the cabin.<p>

"What happened now?" Leo asked, worried.

"Rachel called me earlier," Annabeth informed him. "She's sick. She can't make it. She can't come with us."

"Sick as in feeling pretty bad and can't get out off her bed?" Leo wanted to be sure.

Annabeth thought about it for a second. "Yeah, something like that. She also said we have to take Gleeson with us."

"Coach Hedge?" Piper asked. "Isn't he with my dad?"

"No, he's on his way," Annabeth said. "Leo, will the ship be ready in an hour?"

"Of course, Captain Chase," Leo said. "We sail right after breakfast, right?"

"Yes, and that reminds me," Annabeth said. "It's time for breakfast."

"Let's go, we should be ready for a battle," Jason said. "We don't want to be hungry."

"You're right," Piper said. "Let's go." Jason took her hand – did I mentioned they started dating the day before, right after they kissed? – And they walked away to breakfast. Annabeth looked at them. Her expression was sad. She didn't look jealous. She looked like she lacks this feeling of being love. Leo almost said everything's going to be fine, but Annabeth shook her head before he talked.

"Let's go, Leo. We should be prepared," she said, and walked away to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Leo was sitting with his cabinmates at the Hephaestus table. He was eating quietly, thinking about the sail. He could feel the butterflies fly around in his stomach.<p>

"So, you're leaving today," Jake said after he finished his pancakes.

Leo was caught out his thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah, we're leaving right after breakfast."

Jake looked at Nyssa, then at Harley, and then at the rest of their siblings. "We just wanted to tell you, Leo, that we'll miss you," Nyssa finally said. "We want you to know that we are honored that one of the seven demigods of the Second Great Prophecy is our brother. And we'd like to give you this.." she took out a little box from her pocket. "This is for you," she said. "From all of us."

Leo opened it, and was shocked. For the first time of his life, he was speechless. "Guys," he whispered. "This is amazing. Thank you so much!" it was a small lighter with the words 'Flame on!" engraved on it, and a picture of everyone that was taken after they won the canoe race.

"Just a little reminder of us," Jake laughed. "Make us proud, okay?"

"I promise," Leo said. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Annabeth was talking with Piper and Jason, and he knew this was his sign. He got up, and smiled at his siblings. "Thank you for everything," he said. He smiled at them for the last time, and walked away to join the rest of his crewmates.

"Gleeson is waiting by the ship," Piper said. "I talked to him before."

Annabeth nodded. "Let's go to tell Chiron we're leaving. He might want to say goodbye."

They walked over to Chiron, who hugged each one of them. "I had the honor to know you," he said, and all of the demigods went silent so they could listen to him. "And I'm sure everybody here is thinking like me. We wish you luck, and we hope you'll come home soon. You can go now, heroes of Olympus."

Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo nodded, hugged him again, and then walked away to the ship.

"Let's do this," Jason said.

"Let's do this," Leo agreed. He opened the gate of the ship, and they all climbed the stairs to the deck, where Coach Hedge was waiting for them.

"Hello, cupcakes," he smiled. "Who's ready for an adventure?"

They all looked at him, not saying anything.

"Party pooper," he murmured. "McLean, your father sends hi."

"Thanks, Coach," Piper smiled. "Let's start."

"Here's the plan," Annabeth said. She took her laptop out of her bag. "Jason, you go now and wear your praetor's uniform. Leo, you go and send Camp Jupiter a message. Piper, you get practice your charmspeak."

"What about me?" Coach called. "What should I do?"

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. She glanced at the club he held. "Why don't you go off to your room and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships?"

"That is a good idea," Coach agreed. "I am starting my mission right now." And he went off to his room.

"And I am going to think about another back up plan," Annabeth said. "Off to your duties."

* * *

><p>Leo sat in the engines room. He wore his Greek armor, and he sat his video camera in front of him. He pushed a bottom, and turned it on. "Hey!" he smiled and said. "Greeting from your friends at Camp Half – Blood, et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the…" Leo walked toward the door, where Piper was walking around and practicing her charmspeak. He yelled, "What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or –"<p>

"Repair boy," Piper yelled and laughed.

"Very funny, Piper," Leo grumbled. He turned back to the camera.

"So yeah, I'm… ah… superme commander of the Argo II. Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother ship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in a demigosianess, and all that. Peace out." And he turned off the camera. He took out the tape, and put it in his latest invention, the holographic scroll. He got out of the room, and climbed the stairs to the deck.

"The message is ready, Annabeth," he called.

"Great," Annabeth appeared behind him. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's a holographic scroll," Leo said. "It's a video. Can we add a 'Waz-up?' and a smiley in it?"

"Of course not!" Annabeth was shocked. "What if the Romans don't have a sense of humor? We'll be doomed!"

"Please, Annabeth?" Leo said.

"No," Annabeth said emphatically. "Now give it to me. I'm going to give to an aura. She'll take it to the Roman camp." Leo gave the holographic scroll to Annabeth, and she ran away.

"Hi, man," Jason appeared behind Leo. He was wearing his praetor uniform, and was looking like an idiot with the sheets. "Don't laugh at me," he asked.

"Hi," Leo said. "Excited about going back home?"

"Camp Half – Blood is my home," Jason said. "But yes. I wanna see my friends again."

And then Piper appeared. "Hi guys," she said. They walked to the edge of the deck, and looked down at the demigods below who were waving them goodbye. Piper hugged Jason's waist, and he hugged her shoulders. They smiled at Leo. "You did awesome, Repair Boy," Piper said.

"You really think so?" Leo asked.

"_We_ know so," Jason laughed. They stood there for a few minutes until Annabeth came back. She stood beside Leo, and smiled.

"The message is on its way," she said. "We better get going."

Leo nodded. "Bye, Camp Half – Blood!" he yelled. He waved goodbye for the last time, and turned around to the engines room. "Let the adventure begin," he said. He pushed the bottoms he needed to push, and the ship was starting to move. He looked outside of the window, watching as Camp Half – Blood disappeared behind them. He wondered if he'll come back alive, but pushed the thought out of his head. He has to fly a Greek warship into a Roman camp, and then get them to Greece. He can't be sad now. He has a job to do. He smiled as he pulled the warship into the air.

The most dangerous quest of all times had started.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who ever helped with this story. Thank you, 'Denim Jeans', for being my beta reader for a few chapters. Thank you, 'Golden Darchma' and 'Nobody2012' for helping me with the parts of the book.<strong>

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR READING THE TWENTY ONE CHAPTERS OF LEOCAM! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MAKING ME HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU TO PLUTO AND BACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>And as usual.. Answers part... for the last time of this story :(<strong>

**FireofRiptide:** Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Pokemonchen:** Don't worry about Leo.. He's going to be fine, I hope (; Anyway, I like putting parts of 'The Son of Neptune' in my stories. It makes them more real.

**HiddenXinXShadows:** Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. I have more stories, if you haven't read them yet.

**Nobody2012:** Aww, thank you! :3 Thanks for helping me with the chapter.

**fawkespower123:** Thanks! :D I hope this was soon enough.

**Vans321:** Thank you! I love Rachel. She's pretty nice and funny. Not to mention we have the same name (;

**Hugs6:** Oh, I didn't think you were mad 'cause you didn't review. I thought you were mad 'cause I didn't keep my promise. I'm glad I could make it up to you. 'Smash Mouth' is from Shrek (:

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. For the last time: I love you guys! You are the awesomest readers anyone could ever had, and I'm lucky to have you. <strong>

**Don't forget to read my other stories, "The Last Week" and "Characters Read the First Chapter of MoA'.**

**Don't forget to review! :333**

**LOVE YOU SO FREAKING FREAKING MUCH!**

**Rachel.**


	33. LEOCAM IS UNSTOPPABLE!

Hello, people of the world.

I got a few things I wanted to tell you:

- There will be no sequel for this story! Well, not until the last book of 'Heroes of Olympus' comes out. I might consider a sequel then, so stay tuned.

- For all of the Spanish speakers here: from now on, you can find 'LeoCam' in its Spanish version on this site. All you have to do is write 'La Camera de Leo', read and enjoy! Thanks, RoMa Cpda, for translating it! I really appreciate it! Gracias (:

So basically, that was it. School is almost over, and my birthday is getting even closer. As an early birthday present (my birthday is June 26th. I will turn 14!), can you **please** R&R my other stories? That will mean a lot to me!

Love you all, and have a good day!

Rachel.


	34. SURPRISE! This time a real one

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries.****Placed between TLO and SoN.****T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The Mark of Athena". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**An Interview With: Gleeson Hedge, satyr, protector of demigods.**

"Annabeth, will you please call Coach Hedge?" Leo called from the controller room.

"He's in his room, watching TV," Annabeth said.

"Right now?" Leo was surprised. "But we're in the air for ten minutes!"

"I know," Annabeth sighed. "Believe me, it's better this way. He won't yell '_Death!_' each time we face a cloud."

Leo thought about it for a minute. "You're right. Can you please call him? I need to ask him something and I can't leave this room."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "But don't get him too annoyed. We'll need him."

Leo nodded, and Annabeth left the room. They took off the ground at Camp around ten minutes ago and now they were sailing peacefully through the blue sky. It was like Zeus is laughing at them: everything around them was perfect, the sun shone, the birds sang, yet they're flying to their mission – to save Zeus' butt. _It's not fair,_ Leo complained.

He heard his mother's voice in his head. _Who says life fair?_

With that happy thought, Coach Hedge entered the room. He wore his usual clothes: white pants and orange T-shirt, but now he wasn't hiding his hooves. "What's wrong, cupcake?" he asked.

"Nothing," Leo said. "I was just thinking . . . Coach is the only creature on this boat that wasn't interviewed. And then I thought: let's interview him!"

"Hmm . . . That is a good idea," Coach agreed. "I have a lot to tell about myself."

Leo smiled. He knew Coach Hedge would agree. "Let's start!" he called. He pushed the 'automatic control' bottom that will make sure the warship keeps sailing and then took his camera.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Well, duh," Coach said.

Leo pushed the 'on' bottom and the interview begun. "Hello, Coach."

"Hello, cupcakes," Coach said.

"I gotta ask," Leo said. "What's with you and cupcakes?"

"This is how my goat coach used to call me because I love eating cupcakes," Coach said. "It got me mad and made me do everything he told me. This is why I call you cupcake, cupcake."

"That was interesting," Leo muttered. "Next question; what is the thing you like the most about being a satyr?"

"Being scary."

"Are you considering yourself as 'scary'?"

"Yes. I am very scary. This is why monsters run away from me. I make them pee in their pants," Coach said with a serious expression.

"I'm not so sure about it, but I don't think monsters wear pants," Leo said.

"You are wrong, cupcake," Coach barked at Leo. "Some of them, the scariest ones, do wear pants."

"Why? I think it's stupid. They're not human," Leo wondered.

"Madonna is not human and she wears pants!" Coach argued with him.

"Madonna is human."

"Oh. I was thinking she was made a goddess by now."

"The goddess of what?"

"Old women who can sing without forgetting the lyrics," Coach said. "But let's move on. Don't you want to ask me about my childhood?"

"Hmm, yeah, of course," Leo said. "What about your childhood? Where were you raised?"

"I was raised in a cave with bears," Coach said. "I didn't know I was a satyr until my goat coach came along. He trained me like I was his own child: made me carry his shopping home, clean the house, make dinner and etc."

"You were raised in Camp Half-Blood, didn't you?"

"Yes," Coach admitted. "I was raised with the rest of the satyrs, but I was always the better one."

"Figures," Leo said. "And when did you start to enjoy killing?"

"What?" Coach asked.

"When did you start to enjoy killing?" Leo repeated his question.

"From the moment I killed my first monster," Coach said proudly.

"When was that?"

"When I was almost one hundred years old," Coach said.

"How did you kill it?"

"With my bare hands."

"I'm sure." Leo said. He shot a look in the clock's direction, and yelped. "Gods, we're almost there! You can go back to your room."

"That's it?" Coach looked almost offended.

"I'm sorry," Leo apologized. "I need to get back to work. We're almost by Camp Jupiter."

"Okay, I'm going," Coach said, but kept on standing in the same place.

Leo turned around, put the camera in its place and took his remotes. He started flying the warship again, but after three seconds he turned back to Coach. "Aren't you supposed to be going?"

"I am going."

"I can't see it."

"You cannot see well."

Leo saw that it isn't working. "I've heard there's a rerun of judo championship in the TV. Don't you want to watch it?"

The coach's eyes widened. "Really? I'm going. Bye, cupcake." And he ran away like a tornado. Leo laughed. This was exactly what he needed. A little bit of laugh before he might be slashed into pieces by angry Romans.

* * *

><p><strong>In honor of my 14th religious birthday (which is today, Friday), I am giving you this chapter. I am nice, aren't I?<strong>

**Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it was short.**

**You can wish me a happy birthday if you want to (; My regular birthday is on Tuesday, June 26th.**

**Love you!**

**Rachel.**

**P.S. Can you please vote for Cimorelli for the Teen Choice Awards? That'd be awesome!**


	35. The Son of Seas

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries.****Placed between TLO and SoN.****T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The House of Hades". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**An Interview With: Percy Jackson (the real one), son of Poseidon – ****there will be no spoilers for The Mark of Athena in this chapter!**

Percy lied on his bank in his cabin on the Argo II. They set off Camp Jupiter a day ago, and now they were smoothly making their way through the clouds above the United States. He was trying to get some sleep after fighting monsters for half of the day.

A knock on his door made him jump in surprise. He hoped it was Annabeth, whom he barely spoken to this day. They were so busy protecting themselves they didn't have any time to speak about these long months apart.

"Come in," he got up and walked to the door.

He was surprised when Leo, the little elf kid from the Hephaestus cabin, opened the door. And what was he holding? Was that a camera?

"Hey, man," Percy said, a little confused. "Leo, right?"

"Supreme Commander Leo," Leo corrected him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Percy moved aside so Leo could step in.

"Nice room, you got," Leo smiled as if he didn't help Annabeth design everything on the ship. The room was simple because Annabeth said Percy was ADHD and keeping everything simple would make it easier for him. It has a door next to the wall, a closet, a desk next to the other wall and a chair. As simple as that.

"Thanks," Percy said. "You wanted something?"

"Yes, actually," Leo said. "You see, while in camp I was doing these interview sections when I interviewed different campers. And yesterday when we got you and Hazel and Frank I was asking myself, 'Hey, why don't I interview Mr. I-can-do-everything Jackson?'"

"And what did you reply to yourself?" Percy asked.

"That I really wanted to eat ice cream, and that it's a good idea," Leo smiled at Percy. "May I interview you?"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess," Percy said. "What are you planning on doing with the interview?"

"I dunno," Leo said. "Maybe send it to Olympus, maybe burn it. No one knows." He brought the camera up so he could catch Percy in, and turned it on.

"Hello, folks," he said. "I'm back with none other than Percy Jackson, the living legend!"

"I don't think I'm a legend," Percy said.

"Oh, just shut up." Leo said. "Everybody at camp talks about you like you are some kind of gift to mankind."

"I don't think it's true . . ." Percy muttered under his breath.

"But anyway, we're not here to talk about how amazing you are. We have a couple of questions we want to ask you!" Leo happily said. "First of all, how did you feel when you found out you were a demigod?"

"Honestly, I thought Annabeth was pranking me," Percy admitted. "I've fought the Minotaur, thinking how everything was probably a nightmare, and then I lost my mom and was dozed out for a few days. And when I finally feel fine I find out this whole world of gods and monsters and quests is all real? That seemed like another nightmare."

"Speaking of Annabeth," Leo smiled evilly. "You two met when you were twelve, right?"

Percy nodded. "Right."

"Were you friends at first?" Leo asked.

"No," Percy smiled. "She kinda hated me and thought I was annoying. But then we were sent to our first quest together, and I guess you can't go on a quest with someone and don't befriend him. It's impossible to survive an almost-death situation with someone and then go on as if nothing had happened."

"So you became best friends?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Percy said.

"What's the thing you like the most about her?" Leo smiled again. This time he looked like a Christmas elf that drank too much coffee.

"I like the fact that she would never accept an answer that is not right, and she would always look for the right thing to do," Percy said. "She would also never give up on something she wants and she –"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Percy called.

The door was opened and Annabeth stood there. The second she looked at Leo, she understood what was happening.

"Interviewing people again?" she asked Leo.

"Yep," Leo nodded.

"May the gods help me," she murmured. "Anyway, Leo, Gleeson told me to tell both of you that curfew is in five minutes so you better go to sleep now."

"I thought he was just kidding about the whole curfew thing," Percy complained.

"Well, this satyr takes his job seriously," Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend's expression.

"Fine," Leo said. He turned off the camera, winked to let Percy know he might not be done with him, and then walked away, complaining about annoying satyrs.

Annabeth laughed and closed the door behind him. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey," Percy said, confused. "What about the curfew?"

"Are you kidding me? It's barely nine p.m." she said. "Curfew is around eleven o'clock."

"Oh," Percy said. "Then why did you tell Leo about it?"

"Because I knew how these interviews usually end," Annabeth said. "And I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

Percy smiled. "Gods, Annabeth. I missed you so much."

And he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, peopke of FanFiction. I am back with a special chapter! YAY! Percy is finally interviewed(:<br>Anyway, this is a late celebration of The Mark of Athena. I know it came out a month ago, but I didn't have time to write this. I might do another two or three chapters, featuring our Roman campers, but then I will be off to focus more on my other stories because I'm _dying_ to update 'We Found Love' again. I think I haven't updated since June.**

**So follow, favorite, review or do all three of them :D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK!**

**~ CimFan (Rachel).**


	36. Surprise 20

**While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more (: I suck at summaries.****Placed between TLO and SoN.****T because I want.**

Disclaimer: I if were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be working on "The House of Hades". So apparently, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters.

**An Interview With: Rachel R., the Author of This Awesome Fanfic(:**

_Credits: nico99 – for the idea and questions._

_**This chapter is placed AFTER the war with the giants is over, assuming all the seven demigods of the prophecy are back home, alive.**_

Leo was sitting on his bed in his cabin in Camp Half-Blood, bored. The war with the giants was finally over, but he wished he could go back to these days. Not because of the fighting and all the countless facing-death situations, but because he had something actually interesting to do. Now it was all the same; waking up in the morning and doing camp activities. Sure, it was a lot of fun, but Leo needed something exciting to do.

Then, an idea popped in his head. He jumped up to his feet and ran to the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth!" he burst in (without knocking, of course.). Luckily for him, the daughter of Athena was there. She was sitting near one of the desks and worked on one of her blueprints for Mt. Olympus.

"What do you want, Leo?" she sighed before turning around to face him. "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Leo said. "Can I borrow your laptop, please?"

"Hmm?"

"Please? I need a connection to the internet and your laptop's the only computer here that allows it without attracting any monsters," he begged.

Annabeth looked at him for three seconds while he was making his saddest puppy-face. Finally, she gave up. "It's on my bed. But be careful with it! And no Angry Birds apps!"

"Arggh, fine," Leo said. He took the laptop from Annabeth's bed and ran back to his cabin where sat on his bed and opened the internet. "Hmm, let's see," he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>He smiled to himself as he typed 'Leo Valdes' in the search box. He rolled down the list of sites he was offered when something caught his eyes: 'LeoCam'.<p>

"What in the name of the gods is that?" he said (to himself) as he clicked the link.

"While building Argo 2, Leo decides to buy a new video - camera, and film everything that's going on. Including interviews with campers, Jasper, Percabeth and more : I suck at summaries. Placed between TLO and SoN. T because I want." Was written there.

"What?" Leo laughed as he started reading the story that was in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 **HOURS LATER** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it," Leo laughed to himself as he finished reading the last chapter of 'LeoCam'. "This Rachel girl is a stalker!"

Then, another idea popped into his head; why won't he find a way to interview Rachel?

* * *

><p>Leo nervously knocked on the brown door in front of him. After a week of doing his best to convince Chiron to let him fly over to the Middle East <strong>(A\N: Go Middle East! Yepp, that's where I'm living. :D )<strong>, and after hacking into Rachel's account (CimFan) he finally was there, in front of her apartment, holding his camera in his hand.

Inside the apartment, someone yelled something that sounded like 'can'. Leo didn't know what to do, so he just kept on standing there.

And then, after a minute, a blond boy opened the door. "Can?" he said again.

"English please," Leo nervously said.

The boy motioned his to wait as he called, "Ima*!"

"Ima lo babayit**," a girl called from inside the house.

"Boyi kvar***," the blond boy said.

"Rega****," the girl said and walked into view. She was kinda short, even shorter than Leo. She wore a pink sweatshirt with a Ms. Piggy print on it **(A\N: I actually do have a sweatshirt like that)** and jeans. She wore glasses and had a pink iPod in her hands. "Can?" she said as she reached the door.

"Hmm, I was looking for Rachel," Leo said.

"I am Rachel," the girl said. "How do you know about it?"

"What, you're name's not Rachel?" Leo asked, confused.

"It's a fake name, naturally," Rachel said. "I would never use my real name there. It sounds weird in English."

"Oh, okay," Leo said. He shifted his weight from leg to leg. "Hmm, I'm Leo. Leo Valdez."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Now really, who are you? I'm kinda busy right now."

"No, really," Leo quickly said. "I read your Fanfic and I just thought that it'd be cool if I could interview you or something like that."

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "Let's get this over with. My room's that way."

Leo stepped inside and followed Rachel to her room. Her room was a regular room: turquoise walls, lots of books, lots of polish nails, notebooks and posters.

"You can sit here," Rachel said and motioned at the chair. She herself sat on the bed.

"Thanks," Leo said. He turned on his camera and pointed it at Rachel. "Hello, viewers. I am Leo Valdez and I am here at - visiting the author of the Fanfic I've read recently, LeoCam. Hey, Rachel."

"Hey." Rachel said.

"So, for the first question; do you like Leo? Why or why not?" Leo smiled as he spoke.

Rachel laughed. "Well, I like his character. Like, when sometimes he pretends he's happy but in the inside he's totally torn apart. I can relate to that. And I like his attitude. He seems like a cool guy to hang out with."

"Why, thank you," Leo said. "You, too, seem like a cool girl to hang out with. Our next question is; why will you do if you find out you're a demigod?"

"Easy," Rachel said. "I will think this is a not so funny joke because I believe in God and all the god**s** this will really confuse me."

"Interesting," Leo said. "You believe in God?"

"Yep," Rachel said. "Forever and ever."

"Next question," Leo said. "Can you relate to Leo's love life? This is going to be interesting."

"Sure," Rachel said. "I've had crushes before on guys who seemed to be romantically interested in my best friends and to tell you the truth? It was hard until I moved on. But I think it all won't matter when I find the chosen one." **(A\N: shot-out to the House of Anubis fans! AKA the chosen ones!)**

"And how will you deal with your life if you're a kid of Hades?" Leo asked.

"Seriously?" Rachel laughed. "I have no idea. It never came up."

"And last but not least," Leo said. "What would you do if a monster attacks you and you have no godly weapon to kill it?"

"Wow, thank you," Rachel said. "I would probably . . . die? I don't know. I guess I'll scream and pray that I'll reach heaven."

"Nice," Leo said. He turned off the camera and held out his hand. "Thank you very much for it, Rachel."

Rachel shook his hand. "You're welcome."

"Now, please, can I get some food?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, guys. Long time no see, ha? Well, I have an explanation: School. School. School.<strong>

**This reviewer, nico99, sent me these questions in her\his review, asking me to answer. So... TA DA! I hope you liked it. I haven't written anything since November, actually. I feel uncleaned and I wish I had more time to write but I was super busy in the last few months. I am still very busy, but I got released earlier from school and I don't have any homework so here I am(:**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO NUCH AND I NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU EVEN IF IT SEEMS LIKE THAT!**

**Don't forget to review. :D**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. Translation:**

***Ima - mom.**

****Ima lo babayit - Mom's not home.**

*****Boyi Kvar - come here.**

******Rega - just a moment.**


	37. A Quick Update

Hey guys.

Just wanted to make a quick update on what's going on with me in the past few months:

1 – first of all, I became a manager of a Facebook page that encourages teens to read more. I won't give you the name of it since 99.9% of you won't understand a single letter in the name(: Nope, it's not in English. So this takes part of my spare time.

2 – school. Yep, being a freshman isn't that hard, compared to juniors and seniors and all, but I have quite a few tests coming up and I should really do well on them because next year all the tests for my end-of-high-school-report-card which will help me get into university (after I do two years in the army) someday start and all the material we're learning this year is gonna be on those tests.

3 – my brother's Bar Mitzva is next Saturday and there's a _ton_ of planning to do. Buy all the candies, the food, the clothes (which is the most important thing to me… ) and making sure everybody gets a place to stay in our town (all of my family is going to be here) and etc etc. LOTS OF PLANNING!

4 – I am in a middle of a major writer's block and I will really appreciate it if you could give me any ideas for stories! I have an idea for a new PJO story but I need A LOT OF TIME to write it and I haven't decided which characters to use so I'm stuck with that one. I've also started a House of Anubis Fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you could read it! I'm thinking about doing an AlfieCam Fanfic (it seemed to work here and if I get a good story out there, people would notice my stories more. I also write because I love writing, but reviews make it all better.).. I still need to think about it, though.

So that's it. If you have any suggestions for a character Leo can interview (besides Frank and Hazel. There's on the list) or any questions he can ask, put them in your reviews\PM me! I'd love to use them!

LOTS OF LOVE,

~ CimFan (Rachel).

P.S. I will delete this author note as soon as I get the next chapter ready. I love you guys!

P.P.S. I will not be doing a Percy Jackson Choice Awards this year! I'm sorry. I have tons of things to do in the summer (my uncle is getting married and my cousins from the USA come here, I have two summer camps I'm going to, I'm planning to find a job and a tons of other things) and I just can't handle the pressure. Again, I'm super sorry.


End file.
